The Other Promise
by szynka2496
Summary: "Day 497- The roller coaster feeling in my stomach returned again, getting worse and worse each time. Homesickness. I longed for my old life as a High School student. I don't want to be stuck in the 18th century forever. I don't even understand century struggle of the Assassin's and Templars. Why are they fighting? And what for?"- ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**EDIT: Alrighty, changed some minor things before the story can officially start :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

* * *

Prologue

Instant camera? Check.

Refill films? Check.

Wonka chocolate bar? Check.

Chewing gum? Check.

iPod? Check.

Headphones? Double check.

I stuffed everything into my bag and zipped it up; making sure that nothing will fall out. Sliding the bag over my shoulder, I quickly scribbled a message on a small piece of paper for my mom so she knows that I'm out.

Today was the last day of November, and I intended to spend it outside, instead of always being copes up inside and crunching over the small monitor of my PSP. I decided that I should do something more _productive_, and therefore, thought I shall just walk around a bit, and maybe take some photos.

While putting my shoes on, my eyes unintentionally landed on the newly arrived book order from my brother. _Assassin's Creed: Forsaken_. I rolled my eyes when I saw it.

I honestly couldn't see why Austin was so obsessed over _Assassin' Creed_. For me, it was just a video game about some assassin killing a bunch of people. I've watched him playing it once, and I failed to see what was so great about the game. Now that the newest game came out a month ago, he has been playing it non-stop for weeks. In addition, he also read the book, which is pretty rare because Austin hated reading.

For good two weeks he's been trying to get me hooked up with this game. He once tried to explain to me what _Assassin's Creed_ was exactly about for two straight hours. Believe me or not, I fell asleep. And I still don't know what it was about. Well, to be honest, I don't even want to know.

As I put my scarf on, I couldn't help but take a closer look at the book cover. It showed a rather brawny looking guy running toward you, holding a knife and an axe in his hands. ON the background there was a man on a horse. The hood from the brawny man was down, so you can only see the lower part of the face. Still I couldn't help but think that he somehow looked pretty _hot_.

I know that during those sixteen-and half-years of my life I have done lots of dumb things without really thinking things through (like hiding behind the piano and cut my hair when I was barely six), but my next action even took me completely by surprise: I picked up the damned book and read the prologue.

"_I've never known him. I thought I did, but it was only in reading his diary that I realized I had never known him. Now it's too late. It's too late to tell him I had got the wrong idea about him. Too late to tell him I'm sorry."_

I didn't know what was worse. The fact that I even bothered to read the prologue or that it has sparked my interest, making me want to read a tiny little bit more.

… Alright, only the first chapter, and then I will burn this book, leaving no evidence that I even looked into it in the first place.

I sat down on the staircase outside the door and turned to the next page, started reading. I was having a hard time doing it though. Somehow, the phrases didn't make any sense to me, it even started to blur a bit. Thinking that maybe I had something in my eyes, I rubbed them, blinked a few times and starred at the grass. Everything was still blurry, so I stood up, with the intention to go inside and get some eye drops.

But I realized that I was even having a problem with standing straight. The surrounding around me started to spin madly. I quickly leaned against a pillar and slide down to the ground. I felt a sudden rush of cold. Maybe I should go back inside, but then again I couldn't find the strength to do that.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillar, hoping that the swirling in my head will go away soon.

Before I knew what happened, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to my newest prank, an Assassin's Creed III fanfiction :D Finally a change from the MARVEL universe ^^**

**This prologue is supposed to be a small teaser, I haven't even started to work on the actual story because a) I'm still waiting for the game and book copy to arrive and probably have to wait until xmas and b) OC is still kind of in development... I haven't even named her xD**

**And YES, it's another OC ends-up-in-the-assassin's-creed-world, because I like those kind of stories. **

**So yeah, people who have read my other stories probably already knows how my writing style is. Lots of grammar mistakes et cetera. I COULD get a beta reader but I DON'T want to because of various reasons :P And they also know how I tick: I start a story with the intention to ship my OC with the main chara, and yet at the end she ends up single because shit gets in the way. Happened already twice ;P**

**For now I'll just leave this prologue here. Maybe I'll go back and change some things when I've read the book. I'm planning to base this story after the book because I've hears there are more background information or something like that and well, because I can. **

**Review please :D**


	2. Chapter I

**EDIT: Changed some things because I realized I made some mistakes that needs to be changed for future chapters. **

**Alrighty, here's the first chapter :D I finished AC Forsaken a long time, and damn it's a good book :P I planned to base it on the book, but that was before I knew the book was Haytham's story, so instead I'll just usse the book as a guideline to write this story, since I haven't finish playing the game yet -.-;**

**Yeah, I apologize for any historical inaccuracy... **

**Mind that there are SPOILERS FROM AC FORSAKEN AND THE GAME**

**oh, and please note that English isn't my first language, and therefore I will make lots of grammar and spelling mistakes :P**

**Other then that, have fun reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter I

_In the end, she took me further and further into the forest and would have escaped were it not for a piece of bad fortune. She tripped on a tree root, stumbled, fell, and I was upon her at once, not to attack, to come to her aid, and I held up a hand, breathing hard as I managed to say, "Me. Haytham. I. Come. In. Peace." _

_She looked at me as though she hadn't understood a word I'd said. I felt the beginnings of a panic. Maybe I'd been wrong about her in the cart. Maybe she couldn't speak English at all._

oOoOoOo

I woke up with a sudden jolt and immediately sat up straight on my bed.

Okay, let me correct that, it wasn't _my_ bed I woke up in. It was a complete unknown and unfamiliar bed. Still a bit disoriented, I looked around. I was in a room. And it was dark. But that was only because it was night time and the lights were off.

Carefully I slipped out of the heavy blankets and got out of the bed, with the result that I almost broke down onto the floor. My legs felt like they had run a marathon. Quickly I hold onto the bed post and sat down again, letting a hand ran through my hair. Now that I was fully awake, I realized I had a small headache. Barely anything, but still annoying. Like, someone was inside my head and knocking against my skull.

I closed my eyes and massaged my head, trying to think straight again. Alright, how the hell did I got here? I thought hard. I was… packing some stuff into my bag and got out of the house… but then I sat down on and read something… a book. And suddenly everything went hazy and crazy. Oh, not to forgot that I blacked out too.

I opened my eyes and blinked few times. There was a sudden white flash and I saw quick snapshots of a man chasing after a woman. The man was dressed pretty old-fashioned, and the woman looked like a Native American. Just as quickly it appeared, the images disappeared.

… Uh, okay…

I tried to stand up again, slowly and carefully, making sure not to repeat what just happened few minutes ago. This time, I could stand normally without falling flat on my nose. Well, it's a progress. I quickly walked toward the window and looked out. The moon shone brightly, almost lighten up everything. I could make out a forest, and something that looked like a horse stall. Scrunching my nose, I tried to remember whether there was a farm near from where I lived or not.

Turning around I silently walked to the door and pulled down the handle, carefully opening it, praying that I wouldn't make any loud creaking noises. I didn't know what I was so careful. Perhaps it has got something to do with the fact that I'm currently in a stranger's house, and I don't want the owner find out that I'm awake now.

I stepped into the hallway. There were some other doors. I saw some stairs and walked toward it, but then stopped midway. There was a weak light coming from downstairs, and people's voices could be heard. I stood at the same spot for a while, pondering about my next move. Should I o downstairs and met those people? What if they are some kidnappers? Maybe it's better if I go back to sleep and wait until tomorrow morning.

Yeah, I should do that. I'm not ready to meet new people now. Just when I was ready to turn around and silently stalk back to the room, I heard someone saying "I'll go and rest now." And then the creaking sound of wooden stairs could be heard, signalizing that someone was coming up. I started to panic and frantically looked around. Option one would be just staying here and wait until he comes up, option two would be running back and lock the door, but I fear I'd make far too much noises. I'm not a stealthy person. Option one is it then.

A boy (or young man?) came into my view. He let out a yawn and scratched his cheek. He stood at the end of the staircase, ready to continue walking, if he hadn't seen that strange girl aka me in the middle of the hallway.

Seconds passed where none of us said anything. I took those short seconds to quickly make a mental description of his appearance (a habit I picked up from watching too much BBC Sherlock. Beside, you'll never when it will become useful). The guy was tall, and had a tanned skin. Italian or maybe Hispanic. He was wearing clothes that resembled those of a Native American. His hair was shoulder long, I couldn't identify his hair color, because it was too dark.

Where were the light switch?

I'm sure that we would have stood there for a whole day, having a staring contest, if it wasn't for that man downstairs who interrupted the silence for us.

"What are you standing there? You should rest; tomorrow will be a hard day!"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and replied: "Achilles, the girl is awake!"

Right, so the man's name is Achilles.

"Then bring her down!" 'Achilles' said.

He came over to me and said: "You heard what the old man said. Let's go." And gently grabbed my arm.

Me, being the cranky person I am, don't really like to be touched by some strangers, quickly snatched my arm away from his grip and took a step back, glaring at him slightly.

Surprise passed over his face, and he took a step toward me, while I did the exact opposite. Getting a bit annoyed with me, he let out a frustrated sigh and waited for me to follow him. Which I never did. I stayed there where I was. I didn't know why though. Maybe it was because I was having a bit fun teasing him. Or simply because I don't trust him.

The boy took a deep breath and then pointed at himself. "Me. Ratonhnhaké:ton." Insert WTF-face "I. Bring. You. Down. To. Achilles." He pointed at the stairs.

I didn't respond, too occupied with thinking how to pronounce his name. I have heard lots of exotic and hard pronounce-able names before, but this just beats everything.

"Do. You. Speak. English?" The boy asked, looking worried now.

"Pardon?" I said, his voice bringing me back to reality. Seeing his really concerned face now, Ra-something probably really things I don't understand English. "Sorry, reflex. I mean, yeah, I speak English. Perfectly. Been learning it since third grade."

Now he looked confused, but didn't say anything. Instead he asked me again to follow him. The nearer we got to the light, the more I felt like making a dash for it. I started to look for a possible escape way and spotted a big door, which basically screamed 'freedom' at me. In emergency case I'll just break a window.

The boy (I have long given up pronouncing his name) led me to a room with a huge long table. I'm taking a wild guess that this is the dining room. And elder man was sitting on a chair, waiting for us to approach him. Seeing the fire lit lantern on the table, it made me wonder why they didn't just turn on the light. But when I let my eyes wander around the room, I realized that there wasn't anything that looked like a _normal_ lamp. Just a candle holder, hanging down from the ceiling, the rope threatening to snap at any moment. Don't you think that this is a bit old fashioned? Ah well, I supposed there are still people who are into those kind of stuff.

"Took you two long enough." The man complained and pointed to the seat opposite from him, motioning me to sit down, which I did. The boy took the seat next to me.

There was a light feeling in my stomach. In a bad way, of course. Like those moments before you have to go on stage, performing some stupid act. The feeling simply makes you want to run and hide away from the rest of the world.

At first the three of us sat there in silence. The man looked at me with criticizing eyes, like he was trying to identify me. I felt like I should avoid his gaze. So I lowered my head and looked at my lap.

"Well," he started "where should we begin?"

I lifted up my head and looked at him. He expected me to say something, but I simply shrugged my shoulders timidly, not saying anything.

"What's your name?" The guy next to me asked instead.

I have thought about giving them a fake name, but then decided against it. Sooner or later they'll find out it's not my real name and I'd rather not look stupid in front of them.

"Allen." I introduced myself "Charlie Allen."

"Charlie Allen…" He repeated my name to himself, testing the sound of it for the first time.

"My name's Achilles Davenport." Achilles said and nodded toward the boy "And that's Connor."

I thought it was Rat-something. Oh well, I don't mind the name Connor. It's way easier to pronounce and remember.

I finally dared to ask the question I was dying to ask: "Uhm, not trying to sound rude or anything, but… Where am I?"

Achilles answered, "You're in the Homestead Manor. Connor found you in the woods, unconscious, and brought you here." I was in the woods? "You've been asleep for a whole week."

"What?!" I screamed "A whole _week_?!" Jesus, what is Austin thinking right now?

"We thought you were never going to wake up." He continued, ignoring my outburst "Care to tell us what happened?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line and thought hard. What was I doing in a forest? Wait, I didn't even go into one…

"I was… Reading a book in front of my house. But that's it. Oh, I suddenly became dizzy and then… Fainted… I think…" I trailed off, realizing how stupid that actually sounded.

Both Connor and Achilles raised an eyebrow at what I said.

"So you fainted, while you were reading, and then somehow ended up in the woods?" Conner summed up, sounding skeptical.

"I ended up in this _manor_; because I'm to hundred-fifty percent sure I didn't take a stroll in a forest." I snapped at. Here I am, going back to my old self. Damn it feels good.

Before Connor could counter back something, Achilles quickly interrupted him: "Miss Allen, do you know what date it is today?"

I was a bit taken aback from this question, and wondered why he would ask that. But then I remember from all the TV watching that maybe Achilles wanted to see whether I have brain damage or not.

"Uhm, counting those seven days I was asleep in?" I asked.

The elder man nodded.

I used my fingers to add up the days, counting silently in my head, and then announced somewhat proudly: "Today is Sunday, the 8th December 2012."

Now both men were giving me really strange looks. It made me feel like I have done a math problem for third graders wrong.

"It's November 1773" Connor corrected me.

It was my turn to give him a strange look now.

"1773?" I repeated, obviously not believing a word he was saying "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe you?"

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?" Connor asked dangerously.

Well, duh. I opened my mouth to deliver an insult, when Achilles suddenly ordered Connor to go upstairs, saying that he should rest, because tomorrow 'hard training will be awaiting him'. I think he only wanted to get rid of the boy in hope that the two of us won't get into an argument.

Connor gave me a last glare, mumbled a 'Good Night' under his breath to Achilles and then finally went up the stairs. Meanwhile I thought about what could have happened to me. I was just reading a book. A simple book. And then blacked out. And –apparently- woke up in the fucking 18th century. The golden age of piracy, yay.

Hm, what if I'm actually still out, and in reality I'm laying on the staircase, asleep, while Austin has already taken photos for blackmail later? Maybe it's all just a weird dream.

"Yeah, it's just a dream." I tried to convince myself.

Achilles raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"This is just a dream." I repeated, a bit more confident this time "Because fainting and then suddenly waking up in the past is something that only happens in movies or fanfictions. Now all I have to do it to wake up." I explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which kind of was right now.

"Miss, I have no idea what a 'movie' or a 'fanfiction' is," Trust me, you DON'T want to read a fanfiction ",but I can assure you, you are not dreaming."

I thought about it and a second possibility popped into my head, which made me panic a little bit. What if I was…

Just as if he had read my mind, Achilles added: "And I can assure you, you're not _dead_."

Well, I certainly hope not. There are still a lot of things I want to do before I die. But then, why would they tell me I'm in year 1773? Unless they are trying to pull a prank, but somehow I highly doubted that. Those two didn't really look like someone who would do those kind of stuff.

I leaned back and ran both hands through my hair, making a frustrated sound. Maybe I should just play along, and see what happened. I'm still sure that this is a dream, and in dreams, if something happens, you simply play along, right? Right.

"Do you perhaps know what book it was you were reading?" Achilles suddenly asked.

I raised an eyebrow at that question. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Just answer the question, girl." He snapped at me impatiently "Do you remember it or not?"

"Yeah, it was…" I started, but then stopped midsentence, realizing that I have absolutely _no idea_ what the book was called. Which is really weird, because usually I don't forget those kind of things, I clutched my hair and tried to remember. "Shit… What book was it?" I muttered to myself.

Every time when I thought back, there was only a blank spot about the book. It was like someone erased every memory of it. Somehow I felt like this book played a crucial part in this dream of mine. Did I start reading it? I think I did, the first page maybe. What was written on it? Something about 'I never really knew him'. But there was more, I'm sure of that.

Seeing that I most likely won't be able to give him a proper answer, Achilles stood up and said: "We shall continue this conversation tomorrow. It's late. Just go back to the room you woke up."

I nodded at what he said and followed him upstairs. But before I returned to the room, Achilles called for me again, saying that he's got something that belongs to me. I waited outside of his room, wondering what the belongings could be. Maybe it's a lightsable, or Loki's glowing Stick of Destiny, or better, a Keyblade! I thought about all those awesome weapons I could have in a dream, and how badass that would be. Disappointment replaces the previous exciting thoughts when I saw Achilles stepping out of his room and handed me a bag.

Well, not just any bag, it was my bag. The bag I used to pack some stuff into it, before I well, fell asleep. It felt packed, meaning that there were still some things inside it. Hm, maybe some useful devices, like the Marauder's Map, or Captain Jack Sparrow's compass.

I said my thanks and good night, and then walked back to the room I found myself in before. Not wanting to go to bed now I saw down on a window bench and opened the bag, to see if everything was there. Polaroid camera, refill polaroids, Wonka Chocolate Bar, chewing gum, iPod and headphones. Yep, everything's still there. Though I admit I was a tad bit disappointed that there weren't any magical stuff in it.

I checked my iPod and saw that it had full batteries. I was sure it only had half when I packed it, but oh well, this is a dream, so anything is possible. When I put my things back into the bag, I realized that there was still some other stuff. Curiously, I took them out and examined it under the moonlight. It was ballpoint pen and a simple black notebook, inside the pages were blank. I quickly browsed through it. A note slipped out of the pages. I hold it up and squeezed my eyes together, to see what was written on it.

_Treasure your memories and hold them dear. Write them down so you shall never forget them. Your journey begins here._

Can I just point out that this note totally sounded like something straight form 'Kingdom Hearts'? Maybe I should just keep this journal in 358/2 days style. It's better than writing down 1773. Hate to admit it, but it also feels weird to write down 2012. It just looked so out of the place. And also, I was never really the diary type. I did try it a few times, but usually gave up after two and three entries. It made me uncomfortable to write down my feelings on a piece of paper, knowing that there is always a high chance someone could read them.

And what makes this note so sure that I won't give up on this journal? Fifty bucks says it's going to rot somewhere in a duty corner after a week. I put all the things back and listened to some music, before climbing into the bed, and snuggled the bedcover.

Even though I was supposedly asleep for seven days, I realized that I was still very tired, and soon drifted off.

oOoOoOo

"_Why are you still not asleep?"_

"_I want to know what you two talked about, Achilles."_

"_This is not something we should discuss at this hour, Connor."_

"_I don't trust her."_

"_Neither do I. But the does seem a bit confused. Maybe she has got some memory loss."_

"_She could be dangerous."_

"… _I'll keep an eye on her."_

"_So will I."_

"_You go back to sleep now! Don't think I will go easy on you, just because you lacked some sleep!"_

"… _Good night, old man."_

"_Good night, Connor."_

oOoOoOo

_Day 7_

_At the end I did wrote something in this journal. A strange feeling, to keep a diary in a dream. Isn't it funny that I'm dreaming of the 18__th__ century even though I was never a big fan of history? Achilles is the name of the owner of this manor and Connor is that dude who –apparently- found me in the woods. I think his real name was something else, but I can't pronounce it, let alone write it. I hope I'm going to wake up soon._

* * *

**Man, its feels weird to be not writing about the Avengers and Jackie Walker :P **_  
_

**just wanna mention that while tiping this story, I got roped back into playing Kingdom Hearts 358/3 days, so I hope you mind that there will be some references to it...**

**Actually, a LOT of things in the story will contain references... (won't be long until I'll make a Loki reference OTL)**

**review please :D**


	3. Chapter II

**Happy late Christmas to everybody and here is a late christmas gift ;D**

**Enjoys!**

**Please not that English isn't my first language. Thanks!**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE BOOK AND GAME**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter II

_It happened one afternoon. The mansions of Queen Anne's Square were built close together, so we'd often see our neighbors, either in the square itself or in their ground at the rears. On one side of us lived a family who had four girls, two around my age. […] for as I watched them play, until suddenly, almost as if she could _sense _she was being watched, one of the younger ones, a year or so my junior, looked up […] and our eyes locked._

_I gulped, then very hesitantly raised a hand to wave. To my surprise she beamed back. And next she was calling her sisters, who gathered around, all four of them, […] to gaze up at the schoolroom window, where I stood like an exhibit at a museum- except a moving exhibit that waved and went slightly pink with embarrassment, but even so felt the soft, warm glow of something that might have been friendship._

oOoOoOo

The sun shone through the window glass, the birds outside twittered their songs, it smelled like the fresh morning, and I'm being poked by someone repeatedly. Of course I tried my best to ignore it and go back to sleep, but unfortunately this person was a stubborn one and didn't stop, much to my dismay. I thought it was weird since Austin exactly knows what happens when someone tried to wake me up in the morning.

"Wake up." He said.

Is it me or does his voice sounded a bit different?

I hide myself under the bedcover and muffled a "Fuck off, Austin."

"I'm not Austin."

"Oh my God, I don't give a shit if you want to be Batman today, just leave me here to die!" I moaned annoyed, clutching the bedcover tightly.

"Fine," He warned "have it your way."

Before I knew what happened, the bedcover was quickly snatched away from me, leaving me exposed to the air. Lucky it wasn't cold, since I didn't change out from my clothes yesterday. Now, every decent person knows what happens when they get between me and my sleep. Without even bothering to open my eyes, I quickly kicked my leg out, and to my satisfaction I hit something. Or rather, someone's shin. I made myself a mental note to thank my mom for letting me join my school's soccer club.

Austin let out a painful yelp. I finally opened my eyes to see his painful expression, only realizing that it wasn't Austin at all. I quickly shot out of the bed and looked around. I was still in the same room I woke up yesterday.

Does this mean I'm still dreaming?

Connor rubbed his shin and gave me a dirty look. "What was that for?" But then his eyes widened in surprise, like he just saw something incredible weird. Ignoring the look, I quickly leaped out of the bed and skipped to the window. I opened it and took a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled like trees.

Taking another deep breath, I turned around to Connor. Instead I stood face to face with a chest. My eyes wandered up and saw him staring at my face intensely. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked somewhat insecurely, avoiding eye contact.

"You have two different eye colors…" He stated "One is blue ant the other is green."

It took me tome time to let the information sink in, and wondered what was so special about it. But then I remembered that in the 18th century, people probably didn't even know what it was. Strange how he just noticed this few seconds ago. Perhaps yesterday it was just too dark to see anything.

"Heterochromia Iridum." I explained shortly, like he was supposed to understand what it was. I really hope when I meet some other people, they won't think I'm a witch or something like that, because of my eyes. When was the last witch hunt in the United States?

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen." Connor announced and then walked out of the room.

I let out a yawn and stretched my whole body, hearing the bones making some cracking sound. I let my eyes wander around the room again. It looked completely different then in the night time. It was a pretty comfortable room, but still it lacked something. I guess it was the lack of personal belonging, without it the room looked lifeless. I imagined how the room would look like if there were stuff from the 21th century standing around, and then spotted a mirror hanging next to a cupboard. Taking a look, I saw that I still had the same clothes on from before leaving my house: CONVERSE shoes; black jeans, oversized t-shirt, scarf and a zipper hoodie. My hair was a mess, and I couldn't find a hairbrush, so I put them up in a messy bun. Thank God I always carry a hair tie with me.

Well, time for breakfast now. Strangely I'm not hungry at all. Still I guess it would be rude if I didn't show up downstairs.

I walked out of the room and followed the faint scent of food to the kitchen. Connor was already sitting there; eating something I couldn't identify (and didn't want to). Achilles already finished his breakfast, because his plate was empty, save for some bread crusts.

"Just take something you want." He said and pointed at a shelf with foods. I walked to it, ignoring the meats hanging there next, grabbed and apple and half heartly bit into it. I was surprised at how good it tasted. It made me wish that the apples in real life would also be this tasty. From what I've heard, nowadays farmers use a lot of chemical stuff to make the apples grow better and so on, but at the same time it's not healthy for us to eat them. Sometimes when you buy those really big red apples, they taste like nothing, in my opinion.

We three sat there in silence. While I was munching happily on my apple, Achilles took his time to study my face. It won't be long until he-

"What happened to your eye?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied and took another bite.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Heterochromia Irium."

Hearing that word the elder man turned to Connor, silently giving him a 'Do you know what that is?' look. In return, the boy only shook his head.

Finishing my apple, I started with my biologic lesson. "My eye has got two different colors because of the lack of melanin or something like that, I don't know, my brother can explain it better than I. Fact is, it's rare, and I'm one of the unlucky that has got to live with it." I watched how their faces slowly turned into confusion.

"You'll get used to seeing it." I said and stood up to find a bin to throw the rest of the apple away and then went back to my seat.

For the rest of breakfast time, none of us said anything. I wanted to go out and explore the ground more, but at the same time I felt like it would be rude if I did that, especially since (more or less) the guest here. All the time, I was wondering when I'm going to wake up. What if I was in coma now? That thought left me slightly worried. But hey, maybe, I've got some hidden powers, and soon I'll be trained to use them correctly.

My train of thoughts was soon interrupted by Achilles' question. "Where are you from?" I saw how he was giving me a slightly disapproving look for choice of clothing. I bet he's probably wondering something like 'Why is this woman wearing men clothes'. From what I remember, this was considered as scandalous in the 18th century.

"Narnia." I answered, not even batting an eyelash. The reason for saying that was because secretly I've always wanted to do that. And since both of them doesn't even know what Narnia was, it's more fun for me.

Connor remained impassive while Achilles furrowed his brows. "Narnia? Where is that? And do all the woman wear those kind of clothes?"

"Narnia is…" I started "Narnia is a really really really small country. It's not even recorded on a globe yet, I think. Sometimes we joke that Narnia is so small, it could fit into a wardrobe." I delivered the explanation with a straight face.

Judging from their looks, the two of them were wondering whether they should believe me or not. I didn't know I was that convincing. Maybe I should consider a career as an actress.

Achilles suddenly ordered Connor to go outside and start doing some 'warm-up exercises', he's got important matters with me to discuss, and he'll be out soon. Connor did as he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Now to you." Achilles said when he was sure the boy was out of hearing range "You may have that boy fooled, but not me. Where are you really from?"

Oh man, he wasn't fun at all.

"Just moved to New York City this summer. Live in Europe before." I replied, this time honestly.

"And why did you lie, girl?" He pressed further.

I shrugged. "It was on my to-do-list."

"To lie?"

"No, to tell someone that I'm from Narnia."

"You know that those kind of jokes would get you into serious trouble."

Yeah, I know that, but I choose to ignore it. "It's not like anything bad can happen to me."

Achilles took some time to process the words I said, and then he narrowed his eyes. "You still believe this is some kind of dream."

I nodded my head. He leaned back on his chair and let out a tired sigh. "I take you don't have a real place to stay?" Hm, that thought actually never really crossed my mind until now.

The elder man took my silence as a yes, because he said: "You may stay here until things are solved out for you."

"But?" I asked, waiting for the catch. There was always a catch in.

"As long as you don't distract that boy with his training, you'll be fine." He mentioned his request.

I furrowed my brow. "… Do I even want to know what kind of training?" Achilles only glared at me, so I agreed to his request "Fine by me. It's not like I'm all too keen to get buddy-buddy with him."

We stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I was ready to walk up the stairs, when Achilles stopped at the entrance and said to me: "It's better if you stop believing this is a dream, for whatever reasons. The sooner the better." And with that, he left.

I was left there dumbstruck. Does he know something I don't know? Because it pretty much sounded like this. Shaking my head with the thought that I'm just being paranoid, I walked up the creaking old stairs back to my assigned room.

oOoOoOo

"_Where is that girl?"_

"_Went back to her room. Why do you care?"_

"… _She's staying here at the manor?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So you just trust her like this? She could be a spy!"_

"_I don't _trust _her. Not yet anyway. Any my instinct tells me she's harmless."_

"_She had a sword with her when I found her, it could belong to her and I don't think that this is considered as _harmless_."_

"_The sword is safely hidden. Besides, she didn't even ask after it."_

"_I hope you know what you're doing, old man."_

"_I know what I'm doing, and I certainly hope you know what you'll have to do in today's training. Now enough talking and start practicing!"_

"…"

oOoOoOo

Back in the room, I opened up the cupboards to see what was inside them (out of sheer boredom) and found some clothes. I stared at them for a while, wondering whether I should wear them or not. I'm really not to keen about wearing the same clothes for several days, and I also happen to like the clothes I'm wearing, so it would be just sad tragic if they somehow got dirty.

Yeah, I think I will borrow some of these clothes. I'll even wash them if Achilles has got a problem with it.

I roamed through the clothes and realized that a majority of them were dresses. I wouldn't have a problem with that if it wasn't the fact that they were 18th century dresses. My mind quickly wandered to Elizabeth Swan from 'Pirates of the Caribbean', how she had to wear a fancy dress and couldn't breathe because of the corset. So, thanks but I'll pass. I continued looking and opened a drawer, finding some men clothes in it. Something white that could be considered as a chemise from the 18th century a là Jack Sparrow style and a black vest. I looked form my clothes to those back and forth, then took my current clothes off and changes into the new one. I kept my jeans and shoes on though, and tied my scarf around my neck into a ribbon.

The chemise was hanging loosely on my body, but the vest fitted perfectly, so I didn't look all too dumb. Taking my old clothes, I folded them neatly and sniffled on them. To my surprise and relief, they still smelled like wash powder. I put them safely away into an empty drawer.

Not knowing what I should do now, I took my iPod and walked to the window, looking out of it. I saw Achilles standing there, supporting himself with a cane. Connor was balancing on something that looked like a balk.

Suddenly there was the white flash again. The sceneries and surroundings changed into a fancy looking room. Next to me stood a young kid. His face looked really familiar, but I couldn't recall from where. He looked out of the window. I followed his gaze and saw four girls outside playing, when suddenly one of them spotted the kid next to me. He timidly waved at her, and she waved back. Then the scenery changed back into the room at the manor.

Feeling a bit dizzy, I sat down onto the window bench and rested my head against the cold glass, eyes closed. Why was I seeing some weird… Visions? Was that even normal? Hm, come to think of it, that was actually the second time happening. It slightly made me worried to know I was seeing things I basically had no connection with.

Few minutes later I realized that sitting here isn't going to get me anywhere; I might as well go out and do a little exploring.

Outside the ground was muddy and slightly hard to walk on, and I silently cried at how dirty my shoes got just by walking for few meters. From the outside the manor looked liked a haunted mansion. Obviously it needed to be repaired; it could pass on as the next Halloween sensation. I snickered at the mental image of the manor turned into a spooky house attraction and continued to walk.

I quickly found the horse stall I saw from the window, and automatically turned my head to the manor to see which window it was I looked out, but couldn't find it, because all the windows just looked the same to me. Maybe the next time I'll just somehow mark it so I know which one it was

Continue checking out the surrounding, I found the balk-like thing that dude was balancing on few minutes ago and quickly jogged toward it. I took a closer look and saw that this 'balk' was actually remain of what used to be a fence.

Since I was bored and no one was watching me (I couldn't spot Achilles and Connor) I carefully climbed onto the fence, and slowly began to stand up straight, all the time making sure not to lose my balance. I managed to stand on it without flailing around much. Taking a deep breath, I did the first step forward, and then the second, using both arms as a supporter to keep my balance up. Still after six or seven steps I lost the balance. Not wanting to land flat face onto the muddy ground, I jumped down from the fence and did an ungraceful landing.

"Your balance is poor and your landing rather reminded me of a hippo."

Hearing the all too familiar voice from Achilles I turned around. He stood few meters away from me, Connor not far behind. I'll just ignore the hippo comment.

Achilles looked at me from head to toe and then pointed at the clothes I'm wearing.

"Uh yeah," I explained "I hope you don't mind if I borrowed them. I'll even do all the laundry…"

Achilles simply nodded and then asked: "What were you doing?" He was referring to me trying to balance on a fence.

I shrugged my shoulders lightly and responded: "I was bored."

"If you're bored then help the boy with getting wood for fire, if you all don't want to freeze to death." The elder men suggested, or rather commanded and then he turned to Connor "Take this girl with." With his cane he shooed us two away.

"I have a name, you know!" I yelled after Achilles as he slowly walked back into the manor.

Connor didn't even bother to wait for me, so I had to run to catch up with him. Bastard didn't even slow down, even though I'm pretty sure he knows I had to tag along. I stopped running when I was in the same pace as him. We two walked in silence, no one dared to break it. Or, that's at least what I thought. I didn't dare to break it; maybe Connor simply didn't want to talk to me. Fine by me, it's not like I'm dying to ta-

"Nice weather, huh?" I commented, in slight defeat.

"Wonderful."

Hm, not really talk active, are we? Maybe he's just pissed that he has to babysit me, more or less.

"So uhm, Connor," I tested out his name for the first time. It sounded weird "what is Mr. Davenport training you to be exact?" I remember him saying something about training, I just didn't know for what. What kind of occupation in the 18th century requires good balance?

Connor snapped at me: "This is none of your business."

I furrowed my brows at his rude tone. "Wow dude, I was just asking, no need to get all bitchy." I rolled my eyes and decided not to say anything anymore.

"… Do you know how to fight?" His voice piped up.

Oh, I can't ask questions, but you can? Two can play this game too.

I crossed my arms and pursed my lips "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It was a pretty hard kick I received this morning, for a girl. My shin still hurts a bit" Connor explained, as if this would be some kind of proof that I have lots of fighting experience. And what did he meant with 'for a girl'?

"_Ein Indianer kennt kein Schmerz_." I quoted in German.

He gave me a weird side glance.

"It's German and translated it means 'A Native American doesn't know any pain'. It's a quote used on little boys, like then they get hurt and people tell them to be strong.

"A Native American doesn't know any pain…" Connor muttered to himself, and hurt crossed over his face, but disappeared quickly, making me wonder if I didn't just made that up "That's a stupid quote."

I shrugged my shoulders at his opinion.

"You still haven't answered my question." Connor pointed out.

Damn, and here I thought I was being smart. "I can't fight to save my life, maybe bite and kick and scream around, but that's it."

He pondered about my answer, and then asked: "And what about using weapons?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line, thinking hard. Does sword made of foam gummy from LEGOLAND count as a weapon? Probably not.

"Nope no. I'm a clumsy person, I would just hurt myself."

"And… What do you think of swords?"

I got a bit annoyed from all those questions. "Is this some kind of interrogation?" I inquired sarcastically.

Connor opened his mouth to retort something back, but then shit it and just turned his head away, not saying anything. Yup, totally caught him straight away. I'll just guess that he's a bad liar. I narrowed my eyes slightly and wondered why he was –kind of- interrogating me. Sure, they don't trust me and stuff, but is that a reason to ask whether I could fight or not? Hell I can't even keep up my balance for ten seconds, how am I supposed to kick some asses?

I always preferred swords over guns. Every time when I played LEGO Star Wars, I'd always pick the Jedi's over the character with a blaster. Okay, they don't have swords, but they use a lightsable and that's almost the same thing.

We found some good trees to cut down. Connor used something that looked like an axe (how I didn't it before was beyond me). At first I stood few steps away, watching how he killed the poor tree. I then wanted to try it out too, and much to surprise Connor handed me the axe. It was heavier then I imagined it would be. I took a deep breath, and with a swing I struck the deadly weapon into the wood. And then problem came: It was stuck and I couldn't get it out. Or I was simply too weak, because Connor took out the axe with one swift motion.

At the end we got wood. I helped with carrying them and we went back to the manor, where Achilles already waited for us.

oOoOoOo

"_Did you manage to get any information out of her?"_

"_A few, not much though. She… _Suspected_ that she was being interrogated."_

"_As an Assassin, you should at least be able to get information out of someone without letting them know. You still have much to learn."_

"_Wouldn't it be easier if I just ask her directly?"_

"_No. This is the perfect opportunity for you to learn it. Try again tomorrow."_

"_Yes…"_

"_And don't forget to ask that girl about 'her' sword."_

oOoOoOo

_Day 8_

_I know that those two are hiding something from me. On one hand, I really want to know what it was, on the other hand, I really could care less because sooner or later it's not going to be a problem for me anymore. I'm still hoping to wake up from this dream, which is just getting weirder and weirder each time._

* * *

**__Hm, still have to work on Connor and Achilles personality, they seem a bit OOC here =_=; **

**so yeah, I might try to go more into the relationship between Connor and Haytham. I love both charas, and reading Forsaken just ripped my heart apart.**

**I used to have a 'Heart No Kuni No Alice' OC before who had two different eye colors. I kind of liked that idea, so I used it for Charlie too :P**


	4. Chapter III

**Already over 20 faves reviews and followers?! Guys I luuuuuurve you :D lemme give you some connor shaped cookies ;D**

**so yeah, I did some research about poker cards AFTER I finished this chapter. Turns out they were invented way later. But alas I was too lazy to change the whole chapter. **

**Other then that, I got a new graphic table, so I' try to draw Charlie when I get the time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen. **

* * *

Chapter III

"Two aces."

Connor narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Then go and check if you don't believe me." I said, leaning back on my chair satisfied, knowing full well that I'm going to win anyway.

He did as I told him and just as I said, there were two aces. Points for me.

"You're cheating." Connor accused me.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Connor, really? How old are you, five?"

He huffed in a somewhat offended way and replied: "I have more important matters to do than playing _card games_ with you."

"Like what?" I collected the cards, and shuffled them a few times, and then divided them into two staples. One for him, one for me.

To be honest, until now I didn't like Connor very much. I know I know, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but it's just… Something about his attitude just makes me want to push him in front of a bus. Unfortunately buses don't even exist in the 18th century, so I guess I'll just have to stick with the horse carriages. Not as effective as a bus, but I think it will suffice.

"This is-"

"None of my business." I finished the sentence lamely and prepared myself for the second round of card game.

Earlier today when Achilles and Connor were out _training_ again, I took a small tour in the manor all by myself. It was a really really really huge home for only two people. It had lots of empty rooms,but much to my dismay I couldn't find a bathroom. Hm, maybe that small house next to this manor is a bathhouse.

I saw a library the first thing I did was to see what kind of books there were. Big disappointment hit me when I saw that most of the books were a) stuff that didn't interest me at all and b) mostly for me too hard to understand due the fancy English language. So, no reading material for me. I'd even be glad if they had _Winnie the Pooh_ in the bookshelf.

But then I found something between the books and dusts, which brought my mood to a whole new lever: A poker card deck! Eagerly I looked through the cards. Call me odd, but I had strange fascinations for poker cards, especially f they have different designs or were specialized on a certain subject. My favorite decks were those from BICYCLE. Back home I had five different poker decks lying around, simply because they were all so pretty. Then I saw all those awesome trick you could do with cards and well, since then I tried to learn some of them, more or less successful.

Later when the two men came back, they found me (or rather caught me) in the library admiring those beautiful cards. Achilles didn't even _know_ what those cards were, or how he got them, which really surprised me. Then I took the liberty to teach Connor some card games, even though he protested against the idea, but when I said that playing poker cards is a bit like chess (a small lie), he complied with it.

Just so you know, I'm not a good at explaining things, so imagine how difficult it was for me to explain to him how the ranks of the cards worked.

"Why is the ace the highest card, and not the king?" Connor asked for what seemed to me like the ten thousand times.

"Why is the water wet? And why do cows eat grass?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. _I don't know_."

Connor didn't say anything anymore. I think he's getting a bit aggravated by my bitchy attitude. Wouldn't blame him for that. Austin always said because of that I'm never going to have a boyfriend. Usually I just snorted at that comment.

Thinking about Austin I felt a sudden pang in my heart. Man, do I miss him. And just like a chain reaction, I have to think back of the past few days. The more time passed, the more questions began to rise in me. Questions like, when will this dream end, why are they hiding things from me. Lately I've been also asking myself if maybe, just a tiny little maybe, this isn't a dream at all, and Achilles was right, I should just 'wake up and accept reality'. But usually I just threw those crazy thoughts away.

Oh yeah, and I still don't remember what damn book I was reading before I collapsed, fainted, blacked out or whatever. I wasn't even sure if this should be considered as important or not. I keep thinking that it's just stupid to worry about something like this, and the next I always had this feeling that the book played a crucial role.

… Or my mind was just making up some stories again with all the things that were happening around me. Wouldn't be the first time. I have such a huge imagination, but when it comes to write a story for school, my mind just goes blank.

Connor's voice brought me back to reality. "Are you homesick?"

I shrugged my shoulders, concentrating on my cards. Which sucked, by the way. "What makes you think that?"

"You looked like you were in sorrow."

I looked up to face him. "I was just… Wondering what exactly happened… To me." How much did he know about the conversations I had with Achilles? "I mean, sure, I have a short time memory and barely remember what happened last week, but isn't it crazy how I stepped out of my house, and then woke up here?"

Connor didn't comment on it, so I took it as a sign to continue with my rambling. "Plus the fact that I'm the frigging 18th century! That's like, 300 years back in the past!" He quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "Does it get better? No of course not, because I can't even remember the name of that stupid book I read, and in addition, I found a notebook in my bag with y creepy anonymous message that wasn't in my bag before! Let's not forget how I seem to have hallucinations from time to time, happened twice already. I swear, if it keeps getting weirder and weirder, I might go insane. And yeah, I know I'm talking lots of shit right now and you probably don't even understand half of the things I'm saying, so I'll just shut up now."

I took deep breath and leaned my head back slightly. Damn it feels good to finally let all those thoughts out. Guess it's not goof to keep them all bottle up inside.

A stretching silence followed.

Connor concentrated on his cards.

"'300 years back in the past'?"

oOoOoOo

It was early in the morning. I sat outside on a fence, supposed to be waiting for Connor, because he has got something to show me. That's at least what Achilles told me. Speaking of him, he was kind enough to let me keep the card deck, seeing how fond I'm on them. He also said that he never really liked card games, he preferred more chess. I have long given up teaching Connor how to play a card game, since he keeps claiming that I'm 'cheating'. Why can't he just admit that he sucks at poker?

The sun began to shine through the clouds, making the morning mist disappear. It was a bit chilly, and it smelled like after rain. I honestly had no idea when Connor is going to return from his morning jogging (that's at least what I thought he was doing), so I took the liberty to abuse a dining knife for practicing a trick: You put the knife upright on your palm, use the middle finger to push it into your sleeve, and then you can do whatever you want to make it look like the knife magically appeared out of your sleeve. Point is you have to do it quick and make it look convincing.

I kept practicing until I saw from the corner of my eye Achilles and Connor walking out of the forest. I waited for them to approach me and continued practicing.

"And did you entertain yourself with the dining knife?" Achilles inquires, probably referring to how I begged him for the knife this morning before getting out of the manor.

Instead of answering, I simply hold up both hands, stretched my left palm and with the right hand slowly took out the knife out of my sleeve. To the spectacles, it looked like the dining knife appeared out of the thin air.

Surprise was written over Connor's face, though Achilles seemed rather unimpressed. He merely shook his head at this childish play and walked back into the manor.

"So, what's were you supposed to show me?" I asked as we walked away from the homestead territory.

"Do you like ships?" Connor asked, with his arms crossed.

"As long as they don't sink." I replied.

"Good."

Hm, we're going to see a ship? Suddenly all the great pirate ship stories popped into my mind. I so want to walk on a plank and then jump into the water!

This is actually the second time I'm leaving the manor and going out, the first time being a day ago. I suppose it's a good change, I might die out of boredom if I stay at one place for a long time. I admit that I need constant distractions, like travelling to faraway places, or simply try out something new. Last year for example I got roped into the whole survive-in-the-wildness crap and even participated at a three weeks camp during summer vacation, where they teach you how to navigate using the sun or stars, or what you should do in what kind of situations. It was interesting, to say at least, and I also learned a lot of things. Can't say that the people there were nice though.

Speaking of people… I carefully glanced at the person walking next to me. Since the first time I saw Connor, I've been wondering whether he was a Native American or not. His clothes –and weapons- definitely screamed Native American, but his skin tone was far lighter, for my taste. I also realized that when he speaks English, it sounded slightly monotone, like he lets the sentences go through his head a hundred times before actually saying them out loud. In a way his English was on the same level as mine (except he talks way fancier), I grew up with English as a second language, and therefore it also sounded a bit monotone when I talked. Some people even said I had a small accent.

I decided to ask him about his heritage. "Hey Connor."

"Hm?"

"What was your real name again?" I asked.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Okay, never mind." I dismissed it with a hand wave "Are you a Native American?"

Connor gave me a side glance. "I thought you'd know that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Wasn't entirely sure… I'm not a bright person."

I put my arms behind my head and kicked a stone out of the way, wondering how long we have to walk until we reached the harbor. The dining knife was still in my sleeve.

"How did you do the trick?" Connor suddenly asked.

I grinned smugly, knowing what he was referring to, and with one quick and swift motion, I stretched out my left arm, letting the knife slip out, and then hold it between my middle and ring finger.

Connor's eyes widened slightly. Not sure if it was in awe, because I had the feeling there was worry and shock in his eyes. Maybe it was just the lights.

"You push the knife into your sleeve," I explained and demonstrated it "quickly so no one sees it." One swift motion and the knife was between my two fingers. "Wanna try?"

I handed him the dining knife, and Connor tried a couple of times to push it into his sleeve, but somehow it didn't want to go in. It looked like something was blocking the knife's way, but I didn't questioned it.

After few failed attempts he gave up and handed me the knife back. "Where did you learn this… _Trick_? Connor asked, sounding somewhat skeptical.

"From a friend of mine." I answered.

"Did he use a… Dagger or a blade to perform this trick?"

I made a face at that question. "God no, why would he want to hide a dagger up his sleeve? No, we usually used stick-like things to practice it." Well, maybe sometimes we pretended that those sticks were daggers and that we were killing each other with it, but I think I'll keep this information to myself. There was no need to let Connor think I had some mental issues.

From far away I could already see the silhouette of a big ship, docking at the harbor. Not wanting to wait any longer to get on board, I picked up my speed and started to run, leaving Connor behind. Reaching the ship I slowed down a bit and lifted up my head. There were sailors working on the ship, carrying huge boxes, a man shouting orders. They were all working hard to get the ship sail-ready. I simply stood there in awe with a huge smile on my face. It was a beautiful ship; it wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but still beautiful.

"You like this ship, lass?"

I turned around and saw a man standing next, who was also looking rather proudly at this ship. He looked like he was in his early forties, due the white hair.

… Is it me or did he look a lot like Joshamee Gibbs from _Pirates of the Caribbean_? Hopefully I'm not going to accidentally shout Mr. Gibbs at him. That would be awkward.

"This is ship is just… _Wow_!" I exclaimed. Granted, I don't know jack shit about ships.

"Name's the _Aquila_. You'll ne'er see 'nother ship like her in your life." The sailor finally turned his head into my direction so he could talk to me face to face, but then was stunned into silence.

I know what is coming next…

"Lass, your one eye doesn't look healthy at all." He said and pointed at my one eye.

"Eh, it's normal." I brushed off, too lazy to explain why it had two different colors. It's not like they will understand it anyway.

I hear footsteps approaching, signalizing that Connor finally arrived.

"Ah, Connor!" The sailor shouted happily and welcomed him with open arms "Good timing! The _Aquila_ is ready to set sail!"

"Good." Connor said and then nodded his head toward me "She's coming along with us."

Gibbs clone turned back to me again and looked at me from up to down with skeptical eyes, and then turned to Connor with a worried expression, saying: "No no no no no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women on board, Connor."

At that statement Connor raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at me with a concerned expression, why I burst out laughing out loud, which only made him more concerned. I wasn't laughing because he believed in such things, more because it was exactly the same line what Gibbs said in the movie.

When I stopped, I slapped the sailor friendly on the back and said: "It would be far worse not to have me." He looked at Connor, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then, lass, the name's Robert Faulkner."

He offered me his hand to shake, which I took. "Charlie Allen."

"Charlie Allen!" Robert Faulkner repeated my name loudly "Well then, come aboard and feast your eyes, you two landlubbers!" He pointed at the plank that leaded up to the ship.

Eagerly I skipped the way up, not hearing that Faulkner shouted something after me. "No no no no, not the left foot! Never the left foot. Horrible luck. Step with your right foot first."

I called over my shoulders that I'm left handed and therefore naturally use my left foot first. Besides, I don't believe in this kind of things. Still Connor made sure that he stepped with his right foot first. I bet it's only because he didn't want to be annoyed by Faulkner, not because he believed in bad luck.

I saw from the corner of my eyes how he curiously looked around, touching here and there a thing, testing its stability.

"She is… Solid." He finally said after his 'inspection'.

Robert agreed with it. "Aye, weatherly and sleek. She'll fetch twelve knots in a stiff gale, ne'er a ship from here to Singapore can outrun her on her best day.

Hearing that statement form Faulkner, I couldn't help but to throw my own penny into it. As a loyal _Pirates of the Caribbean_, it simply _had_ to be done.

"So… You're saying she's the fastest ship in the Atlantic?" I asked in a somewhat suggestive tone.

"Aye, that she is." He answered proudly "There is no ship that can match the _Aquila_ in speed."

"Really? Hm." I pretended to think hard, making Connor and Faulkner exchanging curios glances "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable." Dramatic pause "the _Black Pearl_."

Both of them seemed to be thinking hard, but then Robert dismissed my tale. "Ne'er heard of her before. Whad'dya say we take her out and show you what she can do first hand."

Oh man, and here I thought I could play some small pranks on them. Spoilsport.

I walked to the bug of the ship and leaned against the railing, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled a bit after seaweed and fish, but that's what makes everything more original. I heard how Faulkner shouted some orders at the crew, and slowly the _Aquila_ swam out of the harbor. Just as Faulkner promised, the ship was fast. I watched the passing sceneries, wishing that I had brought my Polaroid camera with me, so I could take some pictures. But I guess it would look weird if I was standing here, using modern technology in the 18th century. That would look totally out of the picture. Then again, everything about me is basically out of the picture. I just don't fit into it, simple as that.

I started to hum the melody of 'A Pirate's Life For Me', until someone leaned on the railing next to me.

"What are you singing?" Connor asked.

"_Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me_." I repeated the refrain.

The Native furrowed his brows at it. "Why would you want to be a pirate?" I guess he's taking it too literally.

"Because a pirate life makes free."

"How does it make free?" He asked.

"Mmhhh." I thought out loud "I dunno, maybe it's because you can live your life the way you want and don't have to follow any rules?"

"But pirates are ruthless. They kill and steal."

I'm sure that's what Faulkner told you.

"Yeah, but the price of freedom is steep. Sometimes you simply don't have a choice, if you want to be free, you gotta break the rules, or sacrifice something." I know that what I just said hasn't got really anything to do with what Connor just said, but I felt like it should be said out loud.

"The price of freedom is steep…" Connor repeated thoughtfully, and then stared out at the open water. "How steep is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and did the same. From time to time, I glanced at the boy next to me, only to see that his eyes were distant and far away, making me wonder what he was thinking about.

* * *

**anyone who can guess from where I got the quote 'the price of freedom is steep'?**

**the whole thing with the dining knife in this chapter, well when she showed connor the trick again, it was supposed to look like a hidden blade. My friend teacher me trick during lesson and later we pretended that we'd be Assassin's so I thought why not bring it into the story xD**

**Angelus: Thank you, I'll try to update at least once a week :)**

**Piezelle: Do it :D I've never played any AC games before except ACIII, and I haven't even finished it xD stillstuckedinseqeunce6OTL**

**Nemishysteria: hehe, thanks a lot. wouldn't be able to type this story without a dictionary though xD**

**hervissa: yeah, same here, except I'm playing ACIII, somehow I don't really like the previous two Assassin's C: hm, must be of the way I write stories that those two OC's kind of end up similar xD though I tried to base Charlie more of a friend of mine (who's a boy BTW), like doing all those card tricks and other magic stuff, I wanted to bring it into the story because it sounded like fun xD**

**Batterbo: Uhm, happy late xmas to you two xD meh, i do the same thing too,never played a game or watch that movie/cartoon before, still reading a fanfiction about it and trying to figure out what's going on xD**

**Adamantiumdevil: haha, I read the book first and then started playing the game, though after reading it I wasn't even sure if I wanted to play that game anymore or not :P**

**PuccaBabie: I try my best ;D**

**ShadowlightStarlight: My rule number one in story writing: alway mention fanfiction :D IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, LOKI IS ALWAYS THERE WATCHING AND JUDGING YOU**

**hm yeah, I think that must be all :P other then that, I got a new graphic table, so I'll try to draw picture of Charlie when I have the time :D**


	5. Chapter IV

**EDIT: changed some mistakes I saw right after uploading it**

**Rewrote this chapter several times, and I'm still not satisfied with it -.-; **

**and damn it's hard to write battle scenes xD**

**Oh yeah, and I apologize that most chapters are like fillers, because I don't want my OC to follow Connor 24/7 around like a puppy, she needs to do her own things :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter IV

_The _Green Dragon_ was a large brick building with a sloping pitch roof and a sign over the front door that bore the eponymous dragon. According to Charles, it was the most celebrated coffee house in the city, where everybody from patriots to redcoats and governors would meet to chat, to plot, to gossip and trade. Anything that happened in Boston, the chances were it originated there, on Union Street._

oOoOoOo

If anyone had told me that we'd be on this ship for a few days, I would have brought something to read. In situation like this, I'd even be glad to read the books in the manor's library. Heck, I would even willingly read _Pride and Prejudice_, which I really consider as difficult and/or boring to read. I would just _love_ to spend some more time with Connor, if he wasn't busy with learning the way of a captain. I'm sure Faulkner wouldn't even let me touch the steering wheel.

On the other note, it just made me more curious to know just _why_ Connor was learning all those stuff.

Currently I was sitting on a propeds ropes between two big barrels, safely hidden away from the rest of the crew. I have the feeling that Faulkner is more or less keeping an eye on me, making sure that I'm not doing anything stupid. After all, it _is_ bad luck to bring women on board. I snorted at that thought and went back playing with the dining knife, until someone interrupted me.

"What are you doin' all alone by yourself, lass?" Robert Faulkner asked as he approached me.

"Not bringing bad luck over the ship, if it's that what you're thinking." I replied sarcastically.

"You come out of your mouse hole and join the crew tonight, celebratin'!"

Hearing the word 'celebrating' coming from Faulkner just made me want to stay in my mouse hole. I honestly have no desire to join the sailors by their drinking game, and then dance around to _What Shall We Do With The Drunken Sailors_. Besides, most of the crew members creep me out.

But then again, I've been sitting in the same position for quite some time now and my body _is _feeling a bit stiff…

"Alright." I agreed "Help me to get up."

I extended out one arm and with a strong pull Faulkner pulled me up. I stretched my whole body, the bones making some cracking noises, and then followed Robert to the 'party'. Sailors were holding bottles in their one hand, the other around each shoulder, wobbling to the melody of a song they were singing. I couldn't understand the lyrics because they were slurring, not singing. Faulkner soon joined them.

I spotted Connor leaning on the railing, few meters from the singing crew. Feeling that it would be safe to stay there, I quickly jogged into his direction.

Connor greeted me with a nod, which I returned by doing the peace sign, and then I sat down on the ground, back leaning against the railing, legs stretched out, watching the crew.

"So where are we actually heading?" I asked after a while.

"Somewhere to get guns and canons for the _Aquila_." Connors responded and sat down next to me.

Sounds reasonable. It would suck if you're out in the open sea and suddenly the _Flying Dutchman_ attacks you.

"And… Why did I have to tag along? Not that I'm complaining." I quickly added before he would get wrong ideas.

Connor shrugged his shoulders. "It was Achilles idea."

Wow, he made it sound like he didn't want to babysit me at all. Well, can't really blame him for that. I wouldn't want to look after someone willingly either… And Achilles wanted me to come along because he wanted me in the manor?

Suddenly I felt like I was a big burden for both of them. Surely it must get on their nerves to look after a homeless teenage girl who isn't even from this time period and just bitches about everything.

A weird feeling in my stomach settled down and grew bigger with each passing seconds. It was a feeling I hadn't had for a long time. It was a feeling I used to get when I was five and sometimes had to stay at relative's house. It was a feeling I thought I got rid off when I was eight, thinking that being away from my family from time to time was the best thing ever.

It was the feeling of homesickness.

And in this moment I wasn't even sure whether it was all just a dream or not. Because in dreams you don't get homesick. You don't feel happy or scared, only after you woke up and think about that dream. Other than that you shouldn't feel anything at all.

Or that's at least what I thought when I had the urge to cry. But I resisted anyway. I'd rather not cry in front of people I don't know, because that would be embarrassing, even though I had all the reasons to cry.

In fact, I should test out something.

"Hey Connor." I said and turned my head to look at him.

"Hm?" He answered, not looking at me, which I thought a bit rude.

"Can I borrow a dagger from you?"

Now he turned his head around and gave me a strange look. At least I got his attention. I could read from his face that he wanted to know why, but didn't question it anyway, and simply handed me a dagger. Curiously he watched how I took it and cut the tip of my index finger, drawing blood.

I gave Connor his dagger back, muttering a 'thanks', and then sucked on the finger so it would stop bleeding soon.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Just a small confirmation." I replied.

"And what did it confirmed?"

"That I'm officially crazy and need to see a therapist after I somehow get home. _If_ I ever get home."

Connor wasn't sure what he should say about it, probably not even knowing what a 'therapist' is, so he remained silent, which I was thankful for.

I need to find answers, as soon as possible.

oOo

Another few days later we finally arrived at a harbor. I already stood at the railing, leaning over it and watched how ships in different size and some houses came into my view. It was a nice small harbor.

Faulkner shouted some orders at the crew, something about 'drop the anchor' and 'buy their guns'. I didn't really care about that, in my mind I was already planning out what I'm going to do next. Yeah, I was thinking about 'running away', even though it's a stupid idea, since my things are still back in the manor and I don't really have anywhere to go.

Some crew members connected ship to the ground with a plank, so we could get off the ship. I quickly walked down the plank and jumped onto the solid ground, though it took me some time to get used to the solid ground. I waited for Connor and Faulkner. While doing that I made sure that my long bangs were covering at least one of my eyes. Figured that my two different eye colors would attract too much attention and that would be annoying. So instead I'm going to walk around with a long bang covering the left side of my face.

Robert led us to a tavern. Inside it smelled like alcohol, fish and sweat. It wasn't a pleasant smell, to say at least. I covered my nose with my sleeve, but then thought that it was a stupid thing to do since I have to breathe somehow.

We were quickly spotted by an elder woman, who slowly sauntered toward us. Faulkner started to panic a bit as he saw her.

"Oh, hullo Mandy." He stammered and looked around nervously for a hiding place "You're looking every bit as ravishing as I remember."

Hm, not that I considered _myself_ as pretty or anything, but personally I think that 'Miss Mandy' didn't look 'ravishing' at all. And I'm sure Faulkner was thinking the same thing, but he just made that compliment to avoid trouble. Like that's going to work on us women. Well, on some maybe.

Miss Mandy stopped in front of Faulkner and said: "After all these years you sail all the way to the Vineyard to pay me compliments?"

I had to grin smugly at that comment.

Ignoring her rhetorical question, Faulkner said instead: "We're looking for David and Richard Clutterbuck."

I turned away from their rather boring conversation and looked for an empty seat to sit down, preferable far away from other drinking (or drunken) sailors. Unfortunately I didn't spot any, so I guess I'll just have to stand around.

Faulkner and Connor walked to a table where two men were sitting there, having their fair share of drink. I made the first step to follow them, when suddenly, the all-too familiar dizzy feeling returned. The scenery around me changed into a different tavern. In front of me stood a table with four of five men around them. They were discussing something, but I didn't know what. And then everything changed back into reality.

I quickly steadied myself by holding on a random wooden pillar, the other hand holding my head, eyes closed, trying to get the dizzy feeling away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see who it was. A concerned Connor looked at me and asked: "Are you alright?"

I shook my head meekly. "No, not really. I need some fresh air." I shrugged Connor's hand away and walked out of the tavern.

Outside I leaned against the wall to the tavern, and took a deep breath of air, trying to clear out my thoughts. And just when I thought that those hallucinations/visions were temporarily, they have to come back. Damnit, I don't even know if they mean anything!

I let out some frustrated noises, ready to punch the wall, but stopped when someone addressed to me. Since I didn't see anyone standing next to me, I made a full 360 degree turn on my own heels. Strangely there wasn't anyone walking on the street like before we entered the tavern. In fact, there was only one person. It was a young man, dressed in a typical sailor way, sitting on the ground and shuffling some cards. He was looking at me, which crept me slightly out.

"What is a young lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" The young man asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as a response, not really want to talk to him.

For a while, there was only the sound of the people talking coming from the tavern, the wind blowing loudly and the sound of card shuffling, until he spoke up again: "They say that a person with two different eye colors has got two different souls inside them."

I snapped my head into his directions, wondering what he meant, but then realized that the wind had blown my long bangs away, making my two different eye colors visible.

But still…

"What do you mean with 'two different souls'?" I asked.

The young man stopped shuffling his cards, but didn't respond to my question, much to my annoyance. Instead he smiled and gestured to the ground in front him, motioning me to sit down.

Seeing as Connor and Faulkner are still inside and I don't really have anything better to do, I kneeled down onto the ground. I made sure there was some distance me and at that guy. It wasn't until now that I realized the young man in front of me was rather good looking. He had blond-brown hair, normal brown eyes and a three-day stubble. It didn't look bad though. Still, something about this person made all my alarm drills inside me go on, like, I should be careful around him, or else shit will get real.

He didn't talk and I didn't say a word either, so we simply sat/kneeled their stupidly. I couldn't help but stare at the cards in his hands.

Let me tell your first: I used to be the kind of person that didn't really care about my surroundings. Meaning I didn't pay attention to small details, that could be considered as important. But since my dear brother Austin introduced me to _BBC Sherlock_, I realized I had picked up some rather nasty habits from the series. Like, being a bit more observant, which is actually a good thing. The bad one would be that sometimes I could be brutally honest, and that tends to hurt a person's feeling more then I intended.

Right in this moment, when I stared at the cards, I realized that they were in pretty good shape and quality. It surprised me a bit. Being the ignorant 21st century person I am I didn't expected cards to be in this good condition and quality in the 18th century.

It seems like the young man in front of me noticed my staring. "Nice cards, aren't they?"

I nodded absent minded.

He smiled. "Did you know that poker deck cards weren't invented until mid 19th century?"

I nodded again, but then stopped short at what he said. Mid 19th century? How does he know that?

I opened my mouth to confront him about this, but then saw that he wasn't here anymore. I stood up and turned my head around into every direction to see where the mysterious man could have fled, but didn't spot him. When I lowered my head back to where he saw, I only found a card with a symbol on it. It was a weird triangle-heart shaped like thin with three stars in it. I turned the cars around and there was something neatly written on it.

_Seek them about this symbol._

I furrowed my brows at this message. Who is 'them'? And why should I seek someone about this symbol? I stuffed the card into my jeans pocket, reminding myself to go back on it later.

Oh man, everything is just getting more and more confusing with each passing day.

"Lass, we're finished here."

Faulkner, Connor and two other dudes walked out of the tavern.

"Uh, okay…" I started "Did you guys saw me talking to… Another guy maybe? Because he was there one second and then disappeared the other…" Makes me wonder if I hadn't made him up.

Faulkner and the others looked at each other with a confused expression, and then shook their heads.

"Okay, never mind, maybe I just made everything up…" I muttered under my breath and followed them back to the Aquila.

On the way back Faulkner told me proudly how they found guns and officers for the _Aquila_, and how Connor almost got into a fight. I pretended to be interested in what he was explaining, but in reality I didn't give a damn about what happened. Honestly, all I want is to go home, or wake up, or get some answers or whatever.

We stepped on the _Aquila_ and set full sail to get back to the Homestead as fast as possible, since Faulkner was sure that Achilles won't be happy to know he borrowed Connor for such a long time.

Said Native American returned to his position as the Captain-in-training of the ship and gripped the steering wheel. I always imagined the steering wheel to be a bit smaller, but it turns out that it was just as tall as I was, meaning even if I want to steer the ship, I wouldn't be able to see a thing or have to stand on something at least to look over it.

"Are the guns ready?" Connor asked Faulkner, who then proceed to explain everything to the boy.

I saw how the officers polished the canon and positioned it to the open sea. Two to three men were working on one canon, some other on smaller ones. I wonder if I could fire a canon once.

"Looks like a British frigate with half seas over." Faulkner remarked as he saw three ships from far away "Should do nicely for a spot of target practice. Bring her around broad side and when all guns are on target call 'fire'."

We passed some riffs by where two shipwrecked ships were stuck between big rocks. They looked pretty much down.

Connor shouted 'Fire!' and the crew obeyed his command. They targeted the ships and with few canons shot the shipwreck fully sank down onto the ground, where Davy Jones was waiting. Or not.

Faulkner praised him and then pointed at the second shipwreck on the other side: "Now aim all guns at her bow and do as much damage as possible."

I couldn't help but flinch slightly every time the canon went off. Faulkner laughed at my anxiety and patted my back in a friendly and reassuring way, saying: "You'll get used t' it eventually."

I mumbled some cruses under my breath, saying that it's not going to happen soon.

Faulkner then turned to Connor. "You are a fast learner."

Steering the ship or giving commands? Because I'm sure that giving commands to fire the canons is also something I could have done blindfolded. Not sure about steering the ship though

Connor shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Provided something interests me."

"Ah… Getting a taste for the open sea are we?" Robert Faulkner laughed "We'll make a jack tar out of you yet. Now we should be getting back. The Old Man is like to have my hide for keeping you two out so long…"

We sailed for a while like this. From time to time I had the urge to simply talk to Connor, but then resisted it, thinking that I shouldn't disturb him during his 'lesson'. So instead, I remained silent and watched how he controlled the steering wheel, trying to figure out how everything exactly worked. Soon enough it started to rain.

When I turned my head around to stare at the passing sceneries, I saw three ships, sailing toward our direction in a fast speed. It made me slightly nervous.

"Hey guys." I called them and then pointed at the ships.

Much to my surprise, they started to shoot at us, but thankfully the canons missed the _Aquila_. Still the sudden shot made the ship erupt a bit. Connor managed to hold onto the steering wheel, while I landed inelegantly on my butt. Ouch.

"Why is he shooting us?" Connor asked and looked at me, like I could provide an answer.

"Destroying property of the crown. Disturbing the King's peace." Faulkner listed up "Take your pick."

"What do we do?"

"Naught else to do but fight back!" Robert Faulkner said like it was the most obvious thing "Sink the bastard."

The latter one worried me a bit.

"Wait, can't we just sail away quickly?" I proposed, but only received a bewildered look.

"We won't be able to outrun them by this weather. 'Sides, those English bastards deserved it." Faulkner explained and then shouted some orders at the officers.

I furrowed my brows at his explanation. To me, it sounded like 'They started, we're simply finishing it'.

"What have the Americans done to the British that they hate each other so much?" I asked.

Again, it got me a bewildered look. "Don't you know, lass?! There's a whole revolution going on!"

Revolution? As in, the American Revolution? _What?! _How the _hell_ did I ended up here?

Unable to say anything else, Connor ordered me to go under deck, where it is safe, seeing as I won't be able to help them out. Me, still in a semi shock, complied with his order and waited under the deck for the attack to be over.

Right, okay. It's November 1773 and there's a fucking revolution going on, and I didn't know that until someone told me about it. In my defense I have to say that I never took the American Revolution in history class, so naturally I don't know anything about it. Like, when it was taken place and what happened. That's what you get when you lived in Europe before actually moving to America and not inform about the history of it.

Letting out a frustrated groan about my own stupidity, I leaned my head on my knees and tried to ignore the sound of shouting, canons flying and rain. I was slowly getting a headache of it. And it bugs me that I can't do a single shit because school never taught me about it. Why am I involved in this whole mess? Why did I even took that stupid book and read it? If I hadn't done that, none of this would have happened. But that's just my luck, I guess.

I closed my eyes and took a small rest. Even though I'm physically doing absolutely nothing, inside I'm totally worn out and tired.

It's simply too much for me to handle.

oOo

Just like in the beginning of our small trip I was back standing at the railing form the bug of the ship, staring out on the open sea. The battle was over and it stopped raining. I was thinking about sitting on the galleon figure, or whatever that part of the ship was called, seeing as the _Aquila_ doesn't have a galleon figure at all. But I brushed off that idea after few seconds, thinking that I won't even make it there without falling down. Even if I did, I'd just fall into the water, judging by the way Connor is steering the ship. Not that he's doing a bad job, but he tends to make 'sharp turns', if you can call it that way.

I stuffed my hands into my jeans pocket, and then remembered the card that was inside. Making sure that no one was watching me I carefully took it out and examined it properly.

Smooth edge, smooth paper, not a single speck of dirt. If I didn't know it better, I'd say the card was brand new. Like I said before, I found it weird, considering that this is the 18th century. Well, it could be possible if this was a dream, but I'm not entirely sure about it anymore.

I furrowed my brows, thinking back at the conversation I had with that guy. Didn't he say that poker decks weren't invented until the mid 19th century? Does that mean that he's from the future too?

I studied the message on the card longer. Somehow I found the handwriting scarily familiar, but couldn't recall from where. Making a mental note to myself that I'd go back to it later, I turned the card around and stared at the symbol. Just like with the handwriting, I found the symbol familiar, like I have seen it before plenty of times. It may have looked a slightly bit different, but it had the same shape none less.

Maybe I should go around and ask the crew member if they know something about this symbol.

… Or I could just ignore this message.

"What is written on it?" Someone asked from behind.

I quickly whipped around, hiding the card behind my back in an obvious way. Connor stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Shouldn't you be steering the ship and make sure that we're not sailing into a rock?

"… Nothing?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"I don't believe you." He stated.

"I have noticed that."

"Why can't I see it?"

"Why do you have to be so nosy?"

I countered back.

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. I could tell by the way his knuckled were turning white that he was trying hard to contain his anger.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, only because you asked so nicely." I remarked sarcastically and then showed him the card with the message.

He took it and studied the message like it was Hieroglyphs, question marks rising above his head. He turned the card around and stared at the symbol for a long time, eyes widened in surprised and then narrowed.

… Yup, he knows _something_ about this symbol.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, and then explained: "Remember when I asked you whether you saw me talking to a guy or not?"

He nodded.

"Well, when I turned away for a few seconds and then back he was gone, just like that. And instead there was this card my lying on the ground."

"Did you know that man?"

"Never saw him before."

Connor held up the card so I could see the symbol. "Do you know what this symbol means?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked instead. "Should I?"

Connor let out a tired sigh and handed me the card back. "When we get back, go and seek Achilles about this symbol. Maybe he will tell you everything." And with that he left me alone again.

I stared at his back as he walked to the steering wheel. Well, it sounded to me like this symbol meant something important. Alright, the first thing I'll do when we get back is go and ask Achilles about this symbol.

The familiar harbor from where I saw the _Aquila_ for the first time came into my view, meaning that we finally are back. Connor skillfully 'parked the ship into the harbor' or however you say that in pirate language and we got off the ship.

We passed some old man by who was shouting about something that we could find, because we had a ship.

I tugged at Faulkner's arm sleeve and then nodded at the shouting man, silently asking the sailor what he was talking about.

"Him? Some ol' salt always on about some letters he's got from Captain Kidd." Faulkner explained to me and Connor "Nonsense really but he doesn't hurt no one so I leave him be. Talk to him if you fancy- But be warned he'll chew your ear off." Like you didn't chew my ear off on the way back "Anyway, the _Aquila'_s here for the open sea. We'll be waiting. Now, I implore you to head up the hill 'fore the Old Man comes out of retirement just for me."

We looked up at a hill where the manor stood, bid Faulkner goodbye and then slowly walked up the hill back to Achilles.

* * *

**And a big yay for nameless dude first appareance :D He might or might not come again in later chapters :)**

**Melidell: Yap, that would be me, creator of Jackie Walker haha xD Thanks, great to now that you're also enjoying this one :)**

**toraneko-chan: really, I've seen some pretty good OC stories out there C: haha thanks, glad to know that Charlie seems somehow realistic :D meh, I just can't imagine Connor being in a relationship during this whole war (the screenriter did say that he is a virgin ;D) I know I know, making grammar mistakes is my speciality :P doesn't matter what language, It's always my biggest weakness in text writing **

**NinjaxSketchxArt: haha, I was replaying some old Square Enix games and somehow got more inspiration for this story xD Besides, there are so many moment in the game where you just HAVE to make references xD Yeah, I also realized I made some timeline mistakes in previous chapters, so I'm trying to fix them all :P**

**Treadaway: Thank you very much :)**

**NoNeedToAsk: thanks a lot, I'm glad to know you like this one even though you usually hate those kind of stories :D**

**ShadowlightStarlight: haha at first I actually wanted to write an Avengers x Assassin's creed crossover with Jackie Walker xD**

**Nemishysteria: yeah, someday we'll see Connor having a huge laughing fit ;D**


	6. Chapter V

** Well, I apologize for the really slow progress that is happening in the story OTL I'm working on chapter 8 right now, and I'm STILL not at Boston Tea party, i have the feeling that this story is probably going to be 30 chapters long...**

**BTW, I'm changing some things in this story, like some minor things that happens in the game takes somewhere else place in my story because well, I can ;P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter V

_Day 28_

_We were away for three weeks. I couldn't believe that we were away for such a long time. For me it only felt like a week or so. Today is the 28__th__ day, which means I've been away from home for almost a month. _

_And I'm still not used to keep a diary._

oOoOoOo

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Achilles and Connor. When we came back, the elder man quickly told me to go in the living room, because they have something_ important_ to do.

I realized that everything they say, do or breath are important, because there is a fucking revolution going on and every move counts. Just thinking about that makes me want to crawl under a rock and hide there for the rest of my life. I feel like the dumbest person on Earth now. I _am_ probably the dumbest person.

I sank into the armchair with a heavy sigh and waited (patiently) for those two men. It irks me a bit that they are keeping a really huge secret right in front of my nose, but I don't want to look like nosy person that needs to know everything, even though my curiosity is just killing me.

Also, I need a shower. A long hot shower. Preferable at my own house. Which is quite not possible now.

I heard footsteps entering the living room and looked up. Achilles supported himself with a cane and walked to the armchair opposite of me, sitting down.

For a few minutes only the sound of fire cracking coming from the fireplace could be heard.

"How was the journey?" Achilles asked.

"Unexpected long." I replied, staring at the fire.

"But at the end you returned safely."

I snorted at that statement, thinking back at how it started to rain and we got attacked by the British ships. Yeah, I returned rather safely.

Then I remembered what I actually wanted to ask the elder man, so I took out the card, giving it to him. Achilles took it wordlessly, looked at the message with an unreadable expression on his face. He then flipped the card over to study the symbol.

He stared at it for a long time, which made me a bit more nervous, and finally asked in a rather harsh voice: "Who told you about this symbol?"

"No one _told_ me anything about it." I replied and then proceed to tell Achilles about how I met that weird nameless dude outside the tavern, who suddenly disappeared midair and only left this card behind. I left out the part with the sudden scenery change and what the guy said, thinking it's better if I kept that to myself for now.

"Do you know what this symbol means?" Achilles inquired, handing me the card back.

I rolled my eyes at that question, and responded: "Something _important_ I guess, seeing as Connor already asked me the same question."

He gave me a hard glare at my sarcastic reply, which immediately made me shut up. "Why do you think you should seek out this symbol?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line, avoiding eye contact. Well, I could think of couple things… Though they don't really make sense at all. Unless this symbol has got something to do with my sudden appearance in the 18th century. "Yeah, I have few… _Hypothesis_ there." I started carefully, choosing my words carefully.

Achilles raised an eyebrow, indicating me to continue explaining.

"I am… Not exactly from _here_." I began, making some weird hand motion to it. It was a bad habit of mine.

"This much I know." He said rather unimpressed, looking at my jeans and shoes.

"What I actually meant it, that I'm not from this… _Centruy_." I muttered under my breath, hoping that he didn't understand a word.

Unfortunately he had heard that. Achilles furrowed his brows and stroked his chin, thinking about what I just revealed, and then said: "I remember you said it would be the year 2012. 21st century would that be, wouldn't it?" I nodded "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"That I'm crazy and belong to the loony bin?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, that too." He confirmed. Gee thanks a lot. "But tell me, have you ever heard of the Spirits?"

I gave him a confused look and remained silent.

"I will take this as a no." Achilles sighed "Do you want to know about this symbol?"

I stared at the card, repeating the question in my head, and then shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Sometimes I think it's better if things are left untold."

The elder man didn't reply. We sat there in silence, while I wondered where Connor was, or what he was doing now. Speaking of Connor…

"Connor is a Native American." I stated out of nowhere "But why is he here and not with his… Tribe?" I didn't know much about American history and/or their relation to the Natives since I always thought they were enemies. That's why I'm a bit curious about Connor.

Achilles actually chuckled at my question, which made me felt like I had just asked something stupid. "You are quite _observant_." He pointed out "You see, this is where this symbol plays a role."

Yeah, I would have guessed that much, I think.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine, okay, I get. I won't get any answers without knowing what this freaking symbol means! But it better has got a good explanation!"

Ignoring my semi-outburst, Achilles told me to calm down, saying that it will take him some time to tell the whole story, and I should pay attention because he won't repeat it.

I honestly didn't know what kind of great stories could be behind this one small symbol, and hoped that at least it would be an interesting one. Or else I'd just fall asleep.

I nestled myself into the armchair to a comfortable position and listened to the house owner telling me the story.

oOo

Somewhere between storytelling, listening and not trying to fall asleep Connor joined us in the living room. He wore completely different clothes, white robe with some blue uniform looking parts sewn on it. Not wanting to interrupt Achilles, he simply dragged a chair to the fireplace and sat down.

I would have found it pretty much relaxing and family-like with the three of us sitting in front of the fire and sharing stories, if it wasn't for the fact that I barely knew those two and was still feeling homesick.

All the times while Achilles was telling me the story between the 'Assassins' and 'Templars', I couldn't help but get a slight déjà-vu feeling. Like, I had heard it before over and over again from someone already. It started to make me wonder if I didn't suffer from some memory loss, but then I quickly shook off that thought.

It was a century long story, to say at least. And a hell complicated one too. Sure, it contained the most basic stuff, with the whole good against evil et cetera, added with some extra stuff like the Apple of Eden and the First Civilization or whatever. A wonder I understood most of the things.

"… And that's why the Templar needs to be stopped." Achilles finished telling his story.

I sucked in some air, processing the whole tale and trying to connect some dots. That much I have gathered:

The story sounded awfully familiar. I don't know why though.

The symbol has got something to do with my unexpected time travel adventure. Also, nameless dude has got something to with it too.

A hypothesis would be that perhaps the so-called Spirits sent me here for whatever reasons, which I find odd. Obviously they could have picked a better person.

Connor was training to become a deadly Assassin. Yay. (Note the sarcasm. I should watch out when I'm around him)

I studied his new attire from head to toe, and saw the symbol on his belt, which I found a bit funny. If Assassins are supposed to 'work unnoticed', then why does he wear a belt that clearly screams 'Look at me, I'm an Assassin!'. Not so much incognito, huh?

"So… You're an assassin in retirement," I pointed at Achilles who nodded, and then at Connor "and you're a soon-to-be?"

Instead of answering, Connor got up from his chair and stood up straight. Achilles supported himself with the cane and walked to Connor, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions. But I don't think either of us are really the type for that." Neither am I "You have your tools and training. Your targets and goals. And now you have your title. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor."

Oh okay, he's now an assassin. Should I congratulate him now? It would seem a bit rude if I didn't do that. But then again it feels a bit weird if I did that. It's like congratulating him to be a _killer_. Even though Achilles explained to me that the Assassins are in no way a heartless killer, the whole concept of the Creed and/or Brotherhood are a bit ironic, I think.

I looked at Connor's face. He wasn't smiling, but I could tell from his eyes that he was happy. Maybe all those years of hard training finally paid off.

"You should tie your hair up." I suggested, seeing how Connor shook his hair out of his face.

He nodded at my suggestion and looked for something he could use as a tie. Seeing as I still have some spare hair ties I took one off from my wrist and handed it to him.

Connor took it with a small 'thank you' and then tied up his hair back into a ponytail. I couldn't help but think just how much older he looked like with tied up hair.

How old was he anyway?

"And now to you, Charlie." Achilles announced, getting my attention "I believe I still have something that belongs to you."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, wondering what else there was from my time beside all the stuff upstairs in my bag.

"Connor, would you please get it for me?"

Connor did as the elder man told him and left the living room to retrieve the supposed-belong-to-me item. I waited there patiently. Now that I finally know what secret they were keeping from me, and what that symbol meant, I felt like I knew so much more. Yet at the same time more questions began to rise in me.

The Native American returned with something that looked like a sword. To my surprise, it _was_ a sword.

"I found this sword next to you that day and assumed it belongs to you." Connor explained and handed it to me.

I didn't take it though. Instead I took a step back, holding up my hands. "Wow wow, I think there's a mistake. It's not _mine_."

Achilles and Connor looked at each other. The house owner then took the sword, turning it around a few times, and then concluded: "It's a beautiful forged sword and it has got your name imprinted on it."

"What?!" I yelled.

"But to be honest, you don't really look like you could handle a sword." Achilles finished the sentence, poking me with his cane to proof his point. Honest as always, that old man.

He gave me the sword, and I carefully took it by the handle like it was made of crystal, fearing it would shatter into million pieces if I touch it. I have a tendency to destroy expensive things. Coughmymom'srareporcellansetcough. She never found it out though.

The sword was heavier then it looked. When Achilles let go of the handle, I almost let the sword crashing down onto the floor. Connor made a quick move to catch it, but luckily I managed to hold it and lift it up. Just liked Achilles said, there was my name imprinted on the sword handle. _Charlie Allen_, written in a nice cursive handwriting.

Funny thing was that there was another mystery note attached to it with a nice blue ribbon. It looked like a price tag. I lifted up the note, a bit scared to read the text message.

_You already know how to use it. You are not very good though._

Can I just punch something or someone hard?

"What does the note say?" Connor inquired.

Before I could deliver a string of curses, Achilles answered the question for Connor. "She already knows how to use it; she's just not good at it."

Nice to know you're reading other peoples note. Makes you totally trustworthy, Achilles.

Slightly amused, Connor raised an eyebrow, but them he remembered something: "You said you don't know how to use word."

"Yeah, that's because I really don't know!" I said almost desperately.

"Then why does the note say that-"

"Don't ask me! Maybe someone is trying to pull off a prank on me or God knows what else, I don't know and I don't even want to keep this sword, because it's not mine!" At this point I was shouting.

Achilles and Connor didn't say anything at my outburst. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a tired sigh. "Sorry…" I muttered under my breath, not really knowing what I'm apologizing for. "It's just… The past weeks have been really weird to me and it's not getting any better."

I leaned the sword against the armchair and walked past both men, mumbled a good night and went upstairs to sleep on all the problems that has been building up in the past few weeks.

oOoOoOo

"_Leave her be, Connor. She needs time to adjust to her new surroundings."_

"_Doesn't she have a home anymore?"_

"_She does, but from what I have understood, her situation is bit more complicated."_

"_She seems lost."_

"_She i_s_ lost. Listen Connor, I want you to keep an eye on her."_

"_You don't need to tell me that."_

"_And I also want you to take her with you wherever you go."_

"_What?!"_

"_You heard me clearly. Teach her some basic combat if it's necessary. I believe the Spirits sent her here for a reason."_

oOoOoOo

For some strange reasons I woke up rather early this morning. Not sure if my iPod was showing me the correct time though. It said 6.30 a.m.

What I remember from history lesson is that this was considered the normal time for people in the 18th century to get up. I could be wrong though. Regardless, for me it was still way too early in the morning. I should be still asleep. Instead, I lied awake for at least another hour, tossing around until I was cocooned in the bed sheet and then ungracefully fell down from bed, landing on the hard wooden floor.

I took it as a sign that I should move my butt and get the hell out of the bed and do something productive.

I snorted at that thought. Last time I wanted to do something productive, it ended up with me here in this sticky situation. I absolutely have no desire to go back to the cavemen, or worse, to the dinosaurs. I have no intention to end up as T-Rex food.

Untangling myself from the bed sheet, I finally got up and let out a baby dinosaur noise aka a yawn, and stretched my whole body. My eyes then landed on my half opened bag. The Polaroid camera was looking out a bit. Suddenly I have the urge to take lots of photos. Though I'm not sure if I'm capable to explain the concept of photos to Achilles and Connor.

Meh, I'll just make sure not to get caught while going after my hobby.

Quickly getting dressed I grabbed my camera and checker whether there was still some empty Polaroid films in the camera or not. To my luck, there were still some. Well, guess I'll just use them sparingly.

I skipped down the stairs, passed by Achilles and greeted him a 'Good Morning'. The elder man in return gave my camera a curious glance. Before I completely walked out of the door, Achilles asked me to go fetch Connor for him.

Hesitantly I agreed to his request, but doubting I'd be able to find our favorite Native American. I'd most likely get lost in five seconds.

Since the sun hasn't got up fully it was still pretty chilly in the morning. I mentally cursed myself for not wearing something warmer, having goose bump on my arm now. At the least the morning air is doing something good. Here and there I took some photos, and waited patiently for the Polaroid to develop fully before carrying on with my search, sometimes shouting a 'Connor. Connor! Achilles' looking for ya!'.

Unfortunately my search got distracted by something small, brown and fluffy: A rabbit. It sat few meters away from my feet, happily nibbling on a bush. Overblown by its cuteness I got down onto the forest ground. On all my fours I slowly crawled to forward to the rabbit, praying it won't notice me. Carefully I positioned my camera in front of me to get a good view on that animal for a good photo.

Right then out of the nowhere an arrow came flying toward the rabbit, going right through its neck and dying instantly.

"No!" I shouted mournful, partly because the rabbit was killed right in front of my (not so) innocent eyes, partly because it destroyed the perfect picture of Mother Nature.

A pair of familiar looking animal skin boots stepped into my view. I looked up and saw Connor towering over me, holding a dangerous looking knife. Fifty bucks say he killed that rabbit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, nodding at my camera?"

"Rabbit watching before you killed it." I replied in my usual sarcastic tone.

Not bothered by my bitchy attitude, he simply stared at my camera.

"Uh yeah…" I explained lazily. "You don't want to know what it is."

Connor didn't ask any further. He turned around and kneeled down to the dead rabbit, pulling the arrow out. I knew what was coming next, so I turned my back to him, not wanting to watch how he skinned an animal. All the time some ripping and cutting and cracking noises could be heard, making me flinch every few seconds. Please don't tell me that this rabbit is going to be our dinner. I'm not even sure if I'm able to look at my food plate the same ever again.

"I'm finished." Connor announced after some time.

Still not daring to look back at the bloody mess, I replied: "Okay. Achilles' looking for you."

We silently walked back to the manor. I made sure to keep a small distance between me and him, due the fact that there was still some rabbit blood on his clothes. I also noted that his new attired made him look bulkier than before. In a rugby player way. The white of his clothes were contrasting nicely with his dark skin tone though.

"Hey Connor." I started lamely, suddenly filled with lots of questions.

"Yes?"

"Why did you join the Creed?"

Connor answered promptly and confidently: "Because I want to protect my people."

With 'my people' I guess he meant his clan? Sounds reasonable. Still I couldn't help but feel like there was so much more than just this one reason. Should I ask him further?

The manor came into our view. Achilles was already waiting there, with a weird looking rope in his hand.

"There you two are." Achilles greeted us and then looked at the Native American "Connor. Spare a moment?"

"Of course." Connor replied and put the rabbit meat on the ground. Achilles handed him the rope thing. The assassin took it and examined it.

Curious about what this thing was, I asked: "What is it? It looks dangerous." Dangerous because well, there was something sharp hanging at the end of the rope. Probably some secret assassin weapon.

"A Sheng Bao- or rope dart, if you prefer." Achilles explained. A nice exotic, name for a rope dart. Connor started to swing the Sheng Bao in circles. "One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to-"

Connor let go of the rope dart and then I felt a sudden rush of air passing the left side of my head, followed by a loud crashing sound. I turned around and saw that the window was broken. Something tells me it was the rope dart that almost hit me. In that moment I just realized I have the reflex of a sloth.

"Sorry." Connor apologized. Not sure if it was meant for me because he almost killed me or to meant for Achilles because he broke a window. Be a little bit more specific please.

"Hm. We'll have to work on this." The elder man dismissed and walked back inside "I hope you're going to repair this window."

I looked at Connor and said: "Just… Be careful the next time. I really don't fell like running around with a dart stuck on my head."

I walked into the manor and spotted the sword leaning against the staircase innocently, waiting for someone to pick it up. I gave it a silent glare and walked up the stairs.

Connor saw me throwing a hateful look at the sword. He picked it up and asked: "Are you certain you don't want to take it with you?"

"I'm to hundred-fifty percent sure!" I yelled back annoyed "Keep it if you want."

Not waiting for a reply from him I simply went back to my room.

oOoOoOo

_Day 29_

_I'm never going to look at my dinner meat the same ever again. On the bright side, I took lots of pretty photos. Maybe if I'm lucky I can convince Connor and Achilles to take one of them._

* * *

**more mysterious things popping out, still kind of working on the 'plot', and yeah, things are probably going to keep getting weirder and weirder :P**

**ShadowlightStarlight: Thank you very much :)**_  
_

**PuccaBabie: yeah, maybe Connor should volunteer as her punching bag xD**

**NinjaxSketchartx: forevernotabletowriteactions cenesOTL uuuuh yeah, Charlie is the kind of person who says one thing but does the other xD**

**NoNeedToAsk: hehe thank you very much, glad to hear you enjoy it :D that guy may appear in some time later :)**


	7. Chapter VI

**The Hollister shop in Warsaw has finally opened, took lots of photos with the models there, and past part was that one of them was from German :D**

**So yeah, anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Chapter VI

_Charles was right: William Johnson was already there, and in a room upstairs we were introduced. An older man, similarly attired to Charles but with a certain weariness to him, an experience that was etched into the lines of his face, he stood from studying maps to shake my hands._

oOoOoOo

"_Kanen'tó:kon."_

"_Yes, my friend."_

"_What brings you here? Is the village alright?"_

"_For now."_

"_What do you mean? What has happened?"_

"_Men came, claiming we had to leave. They say that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented. We sent and envoy, but they would not listen."_

"_You must refuse!"_

"_We cannot oppose the sachem. But you are right as well. We cannot give up our home."_

"_You have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"_

"_He is called William Johnson."_

oOoOoOo

The floor creaked loudly when I entered my room. It made me wonder just how old this manor was. I really hope the rood isn't going to fall on top of me. Judging by my luck, it will most likely happen when I'm in deep sleep. I'm hard to wake up once I'm asleep.

I threw my Polaroid camera on the bed and took out the taken photos. The shots were clear and sharp. Satisfied I took out a pen and scribbled 'Day 29' on it and then put them safely into my journal.

Then I looked around a bit, and realized that I have absolutely nothing to do. Maybe I should go and annoy Achilles? Nah, I think the old man needs his rest. Helping Connor repairing the window? Bad idea, I'm a clumsy person. I'll just destroy the half manor. Go out and continue exploring? Yeah, sounds like a good idea.

I grabbed my iPod and camera and stuffed them into my bag, leaving my room. While walking down the stairs I saw Achilles and Connor talking to someone, so I slowed down my pace a bit and stopped next to Achilles. He glanced at me shortly and then turned his attention back to Connor.

Outside Connor was talking to another Native American. This time I was sure that he was a Native. A slight chubby one, might I add. Though what I found surprising was that his skin tone was far darker, or redder, than Connor's. Which I found odd.

"Sale? This is theft!" Connor yelled outrageous. I don't think it's necessary for me to say that he looked pissed off.

"Connor, take care." Achilles stepped in "These men are powerful."

I furrowed my eyebrows at what he said. "Did I miss something?"

Finally both Native acknowledged my appearance. Seeing as how I didn't get the first part of this whole drama, Connor explained: "William Johnson came to my people's land and claimed it as their own!" And then he looked at Achilles. "What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people."

The chubby Native supported that statement with a firm nod. And who the fuck is William Johnson?

Achilles let out a sigh in defeat, probably knowing Connor won't change his mind. "If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help."

Sam Adams? I might have heard this name before.

Connor then extended out his hand. Without needing further words, the chubby guy handed him an axe. The assassin took it and with one swing buried it in the post of the manor.

"What have you done?!" Achilles screamed. Despite the fact that Connor only damaged the house further instead of repairing it, I had to grin amusedly. Though I was curious about why he did that.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Connor explained and pointed at the axe, and then both Native walked away.

"Sounds reasonable." I commented to rather no one "Still he could have used a tree, you know."

Achilles looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm off exploring. Bye!" I then said.

But before I could even take five steps, the elder man yelled after Connor: "Wait, Connor!" Said person stopped and turned around to look at him. "Take Charlie with you." Hearing that I also stopped dead track and turned around.

I can tell by the look from Connor and his buddy were throwing at me that they didn't like the idea at all. They probably didn't want a teenage girl with them while doing some man stuff. He opened his mouth to deliver an argument, but got cut off by his mentor quickly. "Remember what we discussed yesterday?"

No, I certainly don't remember. And I'm sure it was about me, they simply didn't think it was necessary to have me there.

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath of air. Then he gestured with his hand to me that I should follow him.

Still a bit dumfounded, I jogged to him and his friend and we three left the manor territory.

oOoOoOo

"_Connor, are you _sure _this is the right way?"_

"_Yes, I am sure."_

"_Because you know, this road totally doesn't look like it's leading us to civilization. Maybe your friend shouldn't have left us here."_

"_This is a shortcut we're taking."_

"… _You're going to lead us to our doom."_

oOo

"_Wait Connor, no, what are you doing? The bear is charging at you, fucking run! No no no no, what are you doing, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CONNOR WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE KILL THAT ANIMAL! NO… you killed the bear."_

"_It was either the bear's life, or ours."_

"… _Fuck you."_

oOo

"_When someone charged at you with a knife, you lift your arm up, like this, to block the attack."_

"_Okay…"_

"_And then you take your dagger and stab your attacker right here."_

"… _I _what_?"_

oOo

"_One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians. Ten little Indians boy."_

"… _Charlie."_

"_Oui oui mon ami?"_

"_Shut up."_

oOoOoOo

Right before we entered Boston, we made a small stop. Connor's friend has left us a long time ago (something about going back to report to the Clan Mother). Connor seemed a bit sad when he left, but of course he didn't voice that out loud. I for my part am a bit glad he finally left. Those two wouldn't stop talking in their native tongue, and it was driving me nuts not to know what they were saying. I'm sure that at one point they were talking about me, seeing as how his chubby friend looked at me and then pointed at his eye, looking at Connor for an explanation.

Other than that, we got attacked by a bear, Connor taught me few stuff about self defense and even gave me a small dagger. It's supposed to 'keep me safe', but to be honest, I only felt more insecure with me. Oh, and I'm sure Connor didn't enjoy my random singing time.

"When we get into Boston, I am going to meet Samuel Adams." Connor started.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay."

"What are you going to do about your one eye?"

Well, hate to admit it, but he's got a good point there. If I go to Boston now, my two different eye colors will attract too much attention. Any hypothetically if I got into trouble, people will recognize me easily. Why weren't colored contact lenses invented yet?

"I'll just cover my one eye with my long bangs." I said and brushed some hair to my left eye.

Connor didn't seem all too convinced about this idea. "What if the wind blows your hair away?"

Then I'll most likely feel like I'm a top model. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up dramatically. "People won't notice it from far away because my right eye is just a tiny little bit bluer than my green one!" I'm only saying this because being the ignorant 21st century person I am, I'll just assume that people in the 18th century didn't have the best eye sights because they had to work with little light in the dark and every child knows this is bad for the eyes. And I'm sure that not everyone could afford glasses.

Why did Achilles want to me to come along anyway? I jumped down from the fence I was sitting on, ready to follow Connor to enter Boston anno 1775

Just when my feet touched the muddy ground, the scenery around me changed into a tavern. I recognized it as the same tavern from the last vision. A man in his thirties (I think, I'm not good at age guessing) was sitting on a table. He had black-brown hair and a full-beard. I noted that he was dressed in a rather fancy way. It seemed like he didn't even know I was standing there, so I tried to take a step forward, but then everything changed back to reality.

I closed my eyes to stop the dizzy feeling, and then opened them again. Connor was already far ahead of me. I had to run to keep up with him. Bastard couldn't even wait for me.

He's going to have a hard time to find a girlfriend.

oOo

"We're looking for… Sam Adams?" I asked as we walked through Boston's crowded streets.

"Yes."

"Because…?"

"He could help me to locate William Johnson." Connor explained and rudely pushed some people out of his way.

As far as I know, I think William Johnson was that guy who sold the land Connor's village was away. Speaking of him, he pushed another person. The man let out a cry, and then shouted some colorful words after us, while I felt a bit embarrassed about this whole situation. It_ is_ me who's following the Assassin after all.

By the way, even though I have my one eye covered, I was still attracting lots of unwanted stares. Men and women pointed and my clothes and whispered loudly in an obvious way, some riches bitched simply let out a nasty laugh. Year, I shouldn't have wear me jeans and CONVERSE shoes.

After an hour of searching our target Connor finally spotted Sam Adams talking to some other people. I didn't know what they were talking about, but from away it already looked like they were having an important conversation.

We approached those guys. One man was babbling something about 'tories' or whatever. The other one listened, nodded here and there and then saw Connor stalking to him.

"Ah, Connor. Hello again." He greeted him. Must be Sam Adams. "And I see, you have brought a young lady with you."

Sam Adams extended out a hand. I took it, prepared to shake it. Instead, Adams lifted it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Samuel Adams, Miss."

A bit taken aback from the sudden hand kiss, I stuttered: "Uh, Charlie Allen," After a few seconds of thinking I added, "sir."

Adams let go of my hand and I quickly took it back and wiped of my hand behind my back. Connor saw that, but thankfully didn't comment on it.

Sam turned his attention back to Connor. "What brings you to Boston?"

"You." The Native American answered promptly.

Sam Adams nodded in understanding and then turned around to say some things to his mates. Meanwhile Connor pulled me aside to talk to me alone. He took out a small porch form his magical hidden pocket and handed it to me. Hesitantly I took it. It was a bit heavy and it sounded like coins were inside them. I looked up to Connor and raised an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Shopping." He deadpanned.

"Shopping?" I repeated incredulously.

"You are supposed to buy supplies for the broken window."

"Oh okay, the broken window, got it." I laughed awkwardly. For a while I thought he meant clothes shopping and stuff like that. But it's for the repair. Wait, if he was the one who broke it, why do I have to get the supplies? And then another thing popped into my mind. "I don't know where to buy the supplies."

"You will find the right store. It is not very hard." He shrugged off my problem.

I twitched my one eye. He's not serious, is he? I tried to get a better view of his face, which was a bit hard since the hood covered half of his face. But he sounded serious. His tone basically left no room for arguments.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, okay. I'll go _shopping_ now."

Satisfied, Connor advised: "Don't cause any troubles and stay away from the Redcoats."

"Will try." Can't promise you anything though.

Connor then turned to Sam Adams and both men walked away, doing their business talks, while I was left alone to do some supply shopping.

It's my first time in Boston and I'm already on my own. And suddenly I felt all alone in this big foreign world.

oOoOoOo

"_Thank you. That conversation was about to turn unpleasant."_

"… _You are welcome."_

"_Where is the young lady?"_

"_I send her away to buy supplies for a broken window." _

"_Alone? Boston is a dangerous town, especially for those who are here for the first time. Do you remember your first time here?"_

"_Yes, and I have learned a lot from that experience."_

"_So you are teaching Miss Allen how to navigate through a big town on her own?"_

"_It is better than bring her along with us now."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_It is safer this way for her."_

"_If you say so. But I doubt it is any safer, now that she is all on her own."_

"… _She will be fine."_

"_Well, what can I do for you?"_

"_I was hoping you could help me locate William Johnson."_

"_Of course. I'm headed to a meeting with some men who should be able to help. Why don't you come along? It's good to see the people finally taking a stand against injustice…"_

"_Says the man who owns a slave."_

"_Who, Surry? I practice what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave, but a freed woman… At least on paper. Men's mind are not so easily turned. It is a tragedy that for all our progress, still we cling to such barbarism."_

"_Then speak out against it."_

"_We must focus first on defending our rights. When this is done, we'll have the luxury of addressing these other matters."_

"_You speak as though your condition is equal to that of the slaves. It is not."_

"_Tell that to my neighbor- who was compelled to quarter British troops. Or to my friend who's store was closed because he displease the Crown. The people here are no freer the Surry."_

oOoOoOo

I made my way through the people, carefully not to get pushed around. It was hard to move around freely. I've put the money safely way in my bag, in case someone decides to 'accidentally' bump into me and then steal the money.

Now, allow me to take your time by explaining why it's actually totally not worth doing something that someone else was responsible for. In this case, it would be the broken window case. Your feet will start to hurt from all the walking, a small headache will form in your head due all the people shouting and yelling at the same time. As a small bonus, you'll get the feeling you won't be able to breathe fresh air for the next few months. In Boston 2012 the air smells like automobile exhaust and pollution (at least I think so; I've never been to Boston before). You might think that at least few centuries back the air would be much cleaner.

Guess what, that's not the case. In Boston 1773, the air smelled like horse shit, alcohol and cheap perfumes coming from some prostitutes. And on top of this all, it's freaking winter! And you are sure to be left alone in big city by the only guy you know because that person is a complete BITCH.

Or rather, that's what I thought when I randomly turned left, kicked a stone out of my way. I ended up in a place that looked like a market. Carriages were standing there with all sorts of fruits and vegetables. There was evens someone who sold tea. And it looked like it was selling pretty well.

The British and their teas. No wait, those are the colonists. Eh, whatever.

Making sure to avoid eye contacts with the Redcoats standing there I maneuvers my way through the people to get to the other side of this place. Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea there the fuck I am, or where I should go. It also occurred me that Connor didn't even tell me where I should find him when I'm done with shopping. And then something popped into my mind I'd rather not think about.

What if Connor purposely didn't tell me where I could find him, and he gave me the money and dagger so I could at least try to survive on my own? Maybe that's what Achilles meant this morning with 'remember what we discussed'. It was to finally get rid of me.

I felt how a lump in my throat, but I tried to ignore it. I should go somewhere with not so many people, and then cry my eyes out. I believe I have every reason to do that. I picked up my pace and then started to run. I didn't know why I was running. Perhaps it made me feel slightly better, or perhaps it was because it felt like I could run away from my problems and fears.

Unfortunately I didn't pay much attention to where I was running, so I collided into a couple. The man holding a wine bottle in his hand managed to step aside in time, the woman though not, thus we both tumbled down onto the ground.

She let out a high shriek, which made my ears bleed. "Watch where you're going, you tramp!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled under my breath, getting up from the ground.

The man helped the woman up by grabbing her upper arm. I then realized that this woman in fact was a prostitute. The way she smelled and dressed just told me everything. I'm not even going into the details about the love bites across her neck. The man didn't look much better either. He smelled like sweat and alcohol.

It seemed like she wasn't satisfied with my apology. The woman drew her hand back quickly and before I could even realize what was going on, she slapped me across the face. Or rather, scratched me, because when I hold my slapped face I could feel a blood coming out from the wound.

"Hey hey, wot are you doin'? Don't destroy such a pretty face now." The man said in a slurry voice and grabbed the hand of the woman "There's still somewhere we want to be." He then put his arm around her waist and lead her away, but not before looking back at me and giving me a wink.

I simply flipped him the bird and then quickly walked away. The scratches stung a bit, but it wasn't something that wouldn't heal. I had worse. What upset me more was that I got slapped by a whore, on my first day in Boston, alone.

I hate Connor. This is all his fault. Somehow.

I want to go home. Badly. I want to wake up in my comfortable bed with my giant Pikachu plushy next to me, by the sound of Austin playing his Heavy Metal loudly. I want to eat lots of unhealthy food, from McDonald's to a Shawarma joint. And most importantly, I simply want a hug. A big tight bear hug.

I wasn't watching where I was going since I had my head lowered down to the ground and kept staring at my feet. I should have known better, after what just happened few minutes ago. Well, at least this time when I bumped into someone again I didn't fell on my butt.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" The person chastised me. A French accent could be heard out.

Not having the strength to form a proper word, I lifted up my head and gave him a nod, so that at least he knows I understood what he said. The person in front of me was holding a kitchen knife, and his clothes were covered in blood a bit. A butcher maybe?

"_Bon_." He said and then took a closer look on me. His eyes then widened in shock. Pointing at my face and eyes, he inquired: "_Mon dieu_, who did this to you? And what happened to your eyes?" Yeah, definitely French.

Instead of saying 'I'm fine' or 'I'm alright', I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. So I started to cry.

Taken aback by my sudden emotional breakdown, the man patted my shoulders and tried to comfort me: "_Non non_, don't cry. Come let us clean those scratched first and then you tell me what happened, _oui_?"

Cleaning the tears with my sleeve, I nodded at his proposal and gave him a thankful smile.

Right now I didn't care that I was basically trusting a complete stranger, I just needed some comfort.

* * *

**points for those who can guess which templar made a 'guest' appereance here even though he was supposed to come much later :)**

**NinjaxSketchartx: I explain it this way that there is still some part in her that believe everything around her is not real et cetera, basically she's still having a hard time accepting everything :P (psychology is so not my thing) yeah, I know, but Charlie won't use the sword until much later, I think ;P i thought about the thing with the sword because I really don't wannat keep writing her as a damsel in distress when things starts to get a little bit too violent for her, but still I think she might need some lesson from Connor xD I'll try to make it realistic as possible in case she kills someone :) **

**ShadowStarlight: I mean, what harm could happen when you're with an assassin ;) **

**derp: thank you very much :)**

**MorWolfMor: meh, not sure if things are going to turn out good for her :P thanks for reading and enjoying it :D**


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter VII

"Not a good first day in Boston for you, was it?"

"You have no idea…" I muttered tiredly under my breath and rested my head on the bar table, while waiting for Stephane (the man who I met few minutes ago) to get a bottle of alcohol. Not for drinking of course, rather for cleaning those nasty cuts on my face.

Much to my surprise, when I entered the tavern, Sam Adams and some other guy were sitting at the bar, conversing about something. Sam was surprised to see me walk in with tear streaked eyes face and scratches. Of course being the gentleman Adams was he first introduced me to his buddy, William Monileux (who I think was also French), and then he kindly asked about what happened.

Not really in the mood to tell him about my misadventure and worries that I've probably been abandoned by Connor, I mumbled a not understandable excuse and sat down on a nearby chair. The three men gave me a weird look for the position I choose to sit on the chair: Tummy facing the back of the chair, arm resting on it and legs wide. I ignored their looks. Personally I prefer this position more, since it's comfortable for me. Speaking of Connor, where is that jerk? Last time I remember, he left with Sam Adams. But Sam is here and Connor not. I wanted to ask Adams about him but then decided not to. I mean, why should I?

Stephane stepped out of the kitchen with an alcohol bottle and a handkerchief and handed everything to me. I thanked him, corked the bottle open and poured alcohol onto the handkerchief.

Then I looked around and asked: "Is there a mirror somewhere?"

Molineux and Adams shook their head in response.

"Let me assist you." Adams offered and took the handkerchief.

I tilted my head to my right side and he carefully cleaned the now fried blood from my cheek. I hissed a bit from the stingy feeling and bit my lower lip in pain.

"So, tell me Charlie," Stephane started a conversation "what happened that made you cry?"

I twiddled my thumbs and hesitantly answered: "Homesickness… A little bit." I hated to admit such things, so I felt uncomfortable telling them that.

"Where are you from?" William inquired.

"Europe." I responded vaguely. Meanwhile Sam finished cleaning my wounds, explaining that he may not be a doctor, but he said that I'll have to walk around with three nasty scars for a few weeks maybe. Not sure if they will heal off completely or not.

Before Molineux could ask any more questions, the door to the tavern swung open and Connor stepped in. His presence automatically made me want to disappear, or run away. Sure, I didn't know if he really planned to leave me here alone, but simply the thought of it was bad enough.

Sam Adams turned around and greeted him: "Connor! Great to see you made it. And Miss Allen is here too."

Hearing that Connor snapped his head into my direction. I lazily lifted up my hand and waved at him. Maybe it's the best if I just pretend that I didn't think of him having evil intention toward me, before I accused him for things he may or may have not intended. Connor walked toward us and then stopped in front of me and Adams, pointing at my face, and inquired: "What happened?" Well, at least he showed some _concern_ for my well being.

"I got bitch-slapped by a whore." I announced like it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world "And before you ask, no, I didn't finish the shopping list because I got lost."

I took out the porch with the coins and handed it back to him. Connor simply nodded. Man, do I want to punch him the face now. It would make me feel so much better.

"I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends." Sam interrupted us and introduced Connor to those two French men "The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux." He pointed at said person "And then manager and chef of his newest venure, Stephane Chapheau."

Sounding somewhat proud, Stephane told us: "Ah, Connor and I just had a ball with some Redcoats and enforcing some tax men outside my home!"

I furrowed my brows at that and thought about how he was cover in blood when I bumped into him. So, he was in a fight before with Connor and used a kitchen knife to shoo the Redcoats away?

Staring at my weird sitting position, Connor pulled out a chair and sat down, getting straight to business with those three men, while I was sitting next to them, simply listening to what they were talking about. Well, most part didn't interest me at all and it mostly about the usual stuff: Taxes, that William Johnson dude and the holy land Connor's village were on. At some point they started to talk about tea. I wasn't even sure whether this was serious stuff now or just small talk, until Molineux showed us a mall porch with tea leaved in it. Do the people put the leaves into hot water like Chinese tea or were tea bag already invented yet?

"No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers." Sam concluded "I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea."

Ugh, old-fashioned English, how I hate you. Really, it's already bad enough that I didn't grow up with English, but now having to even understand 18th century English? At least they're not talking in Shakespearean.

Hearing the small piece of information with tea I suddenly remembered something. "I saw someone selling teas at a market." I made known, thinking that perhaps it could be crucial information for whatever they are investigating "It seemed like they were selling pretty well."

"Hm, is that so…" Sam thought about what I said and then turned to Connor "A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play. Connor, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us return here."

Connor nodded and stood up, ready to leave. But then he stopped next to me, saying: "Let's go."

I looked at him and then back at the three gents, who also looked like they were thinking the same question as I: Why? Sadly they couldn't provide me any answers. I was thinking about arguing with Connor, but seeing him all armed with different kind of weapons I stood up and followed him.

I bid the three other men goodbye and Connor and I left the tavern. Connor walked fast in big steps, while I had to do lots of small steps to catch up with him, due my short legs. Seriously, if he wanted me to follow him, he could at least wait for me.

A man carrying a huge box came into our direction, looking smugly and satisfied, until Connor forcefully knocked the box over. Without looking back and sounding even a bit apologetic, Connor said: "Pardon me." Much to my surprise, he kept walking. Okay, actually I'm not surprised at all. I may not know him for a long time, but until now he did seem a bit rude.

I stood there with my jaw slightly open, shocked about what he just did. The man turned to Connor and complained: "Aw, come on, mate."

Connor finally stopped walking, turned around and looked at the content that fell out of the box when it got dropped. Tea. The same Will showed us, except it were like hundreds of them. Connor looked at the man, who started to get nervous and then made a dash for it, leaving the box behind though.

Okay, maybe I should have paid fully attention to what they were speaking about tea before. From what I understood, Johnson was illegally selling teas to gather money. But was it really necessary for Connor to purposely walk into that man?

I picked up my pace to reach Connor. "Where are we going?"

"To the dock."

"Why?"

"We are going to blow up the tea." He explained shortly.

I thought quickly about what he said, before asking incredulously: "Are you serious?"

He nodded firmly. We kept walking, though I realized that Connor was avoiding the Redcoats more than at the beginning when we just arrived at Boston. It made me wonder what he had done, but then I recalled Stephane saying he and Connor fought some Redcoats together. I'll just guess that Connor is a wanted man now.

"You seem quiet." The assassin suddenly pointed out of the nowhere.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden statement, before responding rather cold hearted: "We're not friends." Because you know, we may know each other for a month, but I know as good as nothing about the Native. That totally doesn't make us the best buddies in the whole wide world.

"Hm," Connor grunted "and yet, you don't seem to have a problem following my requests."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I'm lost. Simple as that." I shrugged my shoulders, and kicked a stone out of the way. Does Connor know I'm from the 21st century? I'm sure that Achilles does, but Connor… Eh whatever. His fault for not asking properly or believing me that I'm from Narnia.

"Where is your family?"

I was getting a bit aggravated by how he keeps prying into my life. What gives him the right to do that?

"You know," I started rather harsh fully "I think it's unfair how you keep asking those kind of questions while I don't know jack shit about you."

That got him into a thinking silence. Satisfied that I at least somehow fought back we kept walking. I watched the people, trying to learn how they lived and/or dressed in the 18th century. So far, I figured out this much about woman: They seem to always keep their hair tied up in some white looking bonnets, and they love wearing dresses with the torture device called a corset, which pressed their breasts, making it look fuller. I don't think I'll ever be able to wear such dresses. I barely have breasts; really, I think I could easily go as a boy. Maybe I should do that.

A group of Redcoats passed us by. Connor quickly hushed into an alleyway stealthily and silently, while I just followed him in snail tempo, with hands in my pocket, whistling _London Bridge Is Falling Down_. Yup, I'm doing a good job in being all ninja like.

The alleyway was dark and cold, and not many people were there, maybe some drunkards, but that was it. I also saw that there weren't many Redcoats patrolling here, so I assumed that's why Connor chose to use the alleyways. They may be dirty, but at least he didn't have to dodge British soldiers every ten seconds.

At some point I saw children playing a game of hide-and-seek. A boy was helping a younger girl to find a good hiding place. Unintentionally I slowed down and watched those two kids. It reminded me of Austin and myself, when were this young and played games together. We didn't get to see each other often, but when we did, we always made sure we had lots of fun together.

Right now I just wanted to be six years old again. When I was six, I didn't have to worry about so many things; I only wanted to be happy. And I certainly didn't have to worry about a revolution and a war.

Connor cleared his throat loudly. I snapped my head toward him, and gave him a sheepish smile, before jogging up to him. I'd really like to stay behind and continue watching the kids, but I think Connor would most likely drag me away if he had to. Well, I could refuse to follow him around everywhere, it was just that… My instinct advised me to stay around him.

"I used to play hide-and-seek with the other children from my tribe." Connor suddenly told me.

I was stunned at first, thinking what the heck he was talking about, before understanding that Connor was actually telling me something about himself. Better pay attention now, I don't think this going to happen another time.

"I always played it with my brother, Austin, before…" I trialed off, not sure why I'm suddenly telling him that "Before my parents divorced."

Connor look a tad bit surprised to hear the divorce part. Maybe it was because in this time things like divorce didn't even really existed. I should really learn more about how stuff worked in the 18th century.

I continued talking: "My brother went with my dad to America, and I stayed with my mom in Europe. Sometimes we visited each other, but it wasn't enough, so I decided to move to America before… I'm turning eighteen.

Damn, do I have to be careful with what I'm saying. What I actually wanted to tell was 'before I'm graduating from High school' but Connor probably didn't even know what that was. Or he'd just think it's weird that a woman was allowed to go to school.

Connor took a moment to process what I confessed, and then he actually told me his own story, much to my surprise: "My mother was killed in a fire when I was five. I never knew my father." Somehow the latter part came out more bitterly, like he hated his own old man.

I widened my eyes, totally not expecting this kind of story. "That's… Horrible. Really, I mean, I didn't know… I just…" I stuttered out, suddenly feeling ashamed about how snappish I was few minutes ago when I complained that he never told me anything about himself.

Connor hold up his hand to make me stop rambling. "My father is a Templar Master, and the one responsible for the death of my mother."

Well, the story wasn't getting any better. And what the fuck, his dad was a Templar? Weren't they like, the bad guys?! Connor you have one hell of a messed up family tree. And from the way it sounded his father wasn't Native. So, Connor was only half Native American? That would explain his lighter skin tone.

I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to say. People would say things like 'I'm sorry et cetera, but personally I always thought it was a bit stupid to say. And a sorry isn't going to bring his mom back or make him feel better. So instead, I didn't give a sound from me.

I was ready to just keep walking to the docks when Connor roughly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me down, hiding behind some boxes. I silently winced at his death grip.

"Why are we hiding?" I whispered to him.

"There are men guarding the tea supplies." Connor explained in the same whisper tone.

Not believing what he said I carefully looked over the staple of boxes, and true enough, there were men armed with guns standing there, looking out for any intruders. Well, in this case it would be the two of us. How could I _not_ notice them before?

I turned back to Connor: "I still don't get why I had to tag along." And I'm not going to blow up some stuff without getting a proper answer first.

"You are not capable of defending yourself-"

"I could have stayed behind where it's _safe_." I argued.

"- Nor do I think it should stay this way." He finished explaining.

I furrowed my brows. Alright, so I had to come along because Connor wanted to teach me some things? "I think I'm fairly capable of taking care of myself." I muttered mostly to myself.

Not even sparing me a glance, Connor pointed out: "Your face says something else."

I bit my lower lip to prevent from bitching something back, telling myself that we are trying to stay undercover. It won't do us any good if we're just going to sit behind some boxes and arguing like two idiots.

Connor carefully watched the guards on the dock, a calculating look on his face, probably already planning out his next move, while I was just sitting there, thinking about how cold it actually was. I haven't really noticed that until now. How the fuck can he resists so much cold? I bet he's wearing ten layers of clothes under that coat. That's why he looked like a rugby player. When he wore his Native clothes, he looked much more like a teddy bear.

I thought back about what he said few minutes ago, and then wondered whether the leaving-Charlie-alone incident earlier has got something to do with him wanting to teach me stuff. If yes, then it certainly was a shitty method to teach someone how to survive. Wonder where Connor got that idea.

I turned my head around and opened my mouth to ask the assassin about it, only to realize that the spot next to me was empty. Confused and slightly in panic I looked around and, trying to spot him. Then I heard some noises that sounded like people fighting. Against my better judgment I spied over the boxes and saw Connor fighting the guards.

You'd think that from playing _Call of Duty_ or watching action and horror movies you'd be able to see fights with sharp weapon involved to be easy. Sadly that's not the case. I didn't have any problem watching how someone was ripping a person apart on a TV screen, but seeing this right in front of my nose was a completely different story. When the Native stabbed a guard in the throat with something that seemed to come out of his sleeve I just couldn't watch the spectacle any longer.

I turned back and leaned against the boxes, eyes shut tightly and hands holding my ears, trying to shut everything out. Few minutes later a loud explosion could e hears, and at the same time Connor swung over the boxes and took defense behind them, trying not to get hit by the explosion.

When I was sure it was over, I carefully opened my eyes. Connor was already standing there, waiting for me. He was covered in blood. The sight of it made me a bit uneasy. In this moment I realized that there was no way I want to be a nurse or a doctor.

Connor extended one hand out, helping me to get up. Since it wasn't covered in blood, I took his hand and with one strong pull he pulled me up.

"So…" I started awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that he killed people just a few moments ago "What now?"

"There are still two more to go." He replied wand walked to the next tea supplies.

How high are my chances to successfully run away from him?

oOo

"You shouldn't have thrown that rock." Connor chastised me for what seemed the millionth time to me.

I crossed my arms stubbornly and snorted: "Really? 'Cause you know, I don't think there were any better ways to distract the guards."

I'm sure you want to know what happened. Allow me to enlighten you here. After the second tea explosion and another blood bath I decided that for the third we should try out a new strategy.

My idea: Just throw a rock somewhere and distract the guards. Sounds stupid? Well, it was, until it magically worked. I threw a rock into the water (much to Connor's dismay), the guards went to check, Connor leaped out of our hiding place and shoved them into the water, and in record time he set up the bomb.

Now we were returning to the tavern to meet up with Sam Adams and co.

"There were. What you did was very risky and-" Connor started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it all worked out rather beautifully." Hm, I shouldn't take Skulduggery Pleasant as a role model in puncto argumenting, since he's a fictional character. And quoting him is definitely not improving my relationship with Connor.

Said person wanted to retort something back, but the sound of someone throwing things around followed by a string of curses in French got our attention. Concerned he opened the door. There was Stephane, standing in the middle of a mess, looking furious.

"Stephane, what's wrong?" Connor asked and looked at the mess "Where is Sam Adams?"

Angrily he whipped around to face us. "Who cares! I've been robbed!" Connor and I looked at each at that announcement.

"_Ils vont me le payer ces scélérats de merde_…" Stephane cursed and then grabbed his beloved kitchen knife and stormed out of the room.

I had six years of French lesson in school as a second foreign language, and so far, I'm not enjoying it much. Naturally I didn't put much effort in mastering that language. Right now I wish would have, so I could understand what Stephane was yelling about.

"Uhm okay, so I caught the first part, which means 'they are going to pay', I think." I translated to Connor, who then went after Stephane.

"Where are you going?!" He shouted after the angry man.

"To get what's rightfully mine!" Stephane exclaimed and then spotted a group of Redcoats. He pointed at them and then stalked toward them with his trusty kitchen knife.

I smell trouble.

Connor quickly went to his side to help him, killing two soldiers in the process, and then continued following the French man, who now has started to curse in his mother tongue rather loudly. I tried my best to catch up with them, but it was a bit hard since more and more people joined Stephane and followed him.

Stephane continued with his cussing in French, Connor made sure he wasn't attacked by any Redcoats, and I well, I pretend I didn't know these two. Why am I even following them?

"There is a way to fight injustice!" Connor tried to reason him, while stabbing a British soldier violently "But THIS is not it!"

Excuse me, but aren't you the one who's fighting injustice by killing them? I don't see why Stephane can't do the same thing.

We came across a market place. I recognized it as the same one where I saw someone selling tea before. Looking into every direction, I spotted the man from before, standing there with few boxes beside him, yelling at another man. Quickly I pushed my way through the people until I reached Connor. I tugged his sleeve to get his attention. He looked at me and I simply pointed at the man. With few big angry steps the French man stalked to the tea seller and then did something brutal that made me flinch and look away: Stephane slashed the man's throat, the kitchen knife stuck there. The man sacked down onto the ground.

I had the urge to run away screaming and forgetting what I just saw. I would have even done that if Connor didn't put his hands on my shoulders firmly; turning me around from the killing scene and making me face the walls.

Making sure that I won't run away, he called over his shoulder to Stephane: "End his suffering cleanly." And then he gave me a light push, gesturing me to start walking. I complied with it, glad to be able to leave the scenery and not having to witness another killing spree.

When we entered another alleyway, out of the sights form the Redcoats and Boston's habitants, I quickly supported myself on a red brick wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Tiredly I gripped my hair and breathed out in relief, not knowing that I was holding my breath until now. First hiding behind boxes and watching Connor finishing a group of guards, and now Stephane slashing a man who's illegally selling tea, I think that was too much to for me to handle. What surprised me even more was that no one really did anything against it. But then again, I suppose that's how some things worked in the 18th century.

Connor keeled down in front of me, asking slightly concerned: "Are you alright? You look pale."

Well, excuse me if I just saw several deaths today. I breathed in and out a few times, and then got up from the ground. "I'm… I'll be fine." I smiled weakly and changed the subject "So what now?"

Connor looked at a nearby tree, then up to a roof. Curiously, and not liking where this was going, I followed his gaze, until we were looking at each other again.

"How good are you at climbing?"

oOo

The sun was setting slowly setting down, coloring the sky yellow-red-orange and making the sea water glimmering under it. Even though it was winter, the sun set still looked pretty. I was the first time in my life I've watched a sun set from up this high. Can I have some seasalt ice cream?

A side note, Connor and I are on a roof top right now, waiting for Stephane to show up. Regarding to Connor's question earlier, I'm a decent tree climber. You had to be good at climbing if you didn't want to lose another game of hide-and-seek with your bro. It was an advantage because Austin was afraid of heights, so he'd never look in high places for you.

Well, what the assassin wanted to know exactly from me was whether I could climb up to the roof top. If I had Spiderman's power, I could do that blindfolded. But alas, I never got bitten by a radioactive spider. So I had to use the old fashioned method: Stairs. Of course when I finally reached the roof top with pain and misery, Connor was already waiting for me.

I sat down, legs together and chin resting on my knees, staring out at the Boston twilight. It was a beautiful sight, and I really wish I could take a photo of it, but Connor was right next to me, making me questioning my decision about taking a quick snapshot.

Steps could be heard, signalizing that Stephane finally arrived. Too lazy to turn my head around, or simply not desiring to see him covered in blood, I kept staring of into distance, while listening to their conversation.

"The people seem to have an ear for you. What of the things you lost?" Connor inquired.

Stephane snorted: "The people listened to me only because I spoke the truth loud enough, which is worth one thousand times the contents of my footlocker. The English, they can keep my THINGS."

"You did well tonight."

At that, the French man let out a light chuckle. "I said I'd buy you an ale when you first helped me. In place of drink, I offer you my allegiance, for what it's worth."

"Your aid is welcome and I am grateful." Connor thanked him with gratitude "Now, I need to find Sam Adams."

Stephane left the roof top, so it was only me and Connor now. Truth to be told, I really didn't want to leave this place. It was such a magical moment, the sun setting down; I was simply captivated by it. So, fuck you Connor, because I'm not going anywhere until the sun completely disappeared behind the horizons.

Much to my surprise, Connor sat down next to me. I carefully glanced at him, and saw that he was watching the sun set too. At least, that's what I thought. I couldn't really tell since half of his face was covered by that hood.

Silence lied between us, and the sun was taking its sweet time. Everything around us turned darker and darker with each passing minute. When the sun said goodbye to us, I let out a happy sigh and stood up, stretching my whole body. It was great to know that some things will always stay the same, no matter in which time period you are.

"You did well today too." Connor suddenly complimented.

"Huh?" I replied dumbfounded, not believing what I just heard. Because let's face it, I haven't done anything great today. Maybe just following him around like a lost puppy and threw a rock at someone, but yeah, that was it. I didn't even get the supplied for that broken window!

Not telling me what I did so great, Connor walked passed me and said: "Time to go now. We need to find Sam Adams."

Shrugging my shoulders lightly, I simply followed him, a small grin on my face, happy to know that he said I did well today.

* * *

**Regarding to last chapter, yeah it was Thomas Hickey :P I think he wasn't there at the Boston Tea Party, so thought i'd just make him appear somewhere else xD**

**derp: you mean between charlie and Connor? I dunno. i mean, i usually start a story with the intention to shop canon chara with OC, but as the story progress my OC will just end up single anyway, regardless of how many romantic moments they had xD Happened twice already :P**

**AnimotoSaedaX'D: will try for the future chaps xD and thank you very much :)**

**edgaryg: hm, you may or may not have to wait until she use it :P hehe, can't wait for Haytham to appear in my story either :)**

**Piacine: haha thank you :) will try to update at least once a week, and thanks for reading this story too :D**

**ShadowStarlight: Opsies, my bad xD I guess old habit dies hard :P**

**Melidell: hehe, you're not the only one here xD never really had anything against him :D**

**NinjaxSketchart: haha yeah, i remember when i played the game it sais 'press the x button to walk faster and push people out of the way' xD**

**MorWolfMor: Nothing bad I hope :P And thank you very much :)**

**TheShadowKitty: I can never successfully kill an animal because I keep getting attacked by a bear of wolf xD**

**TheShadowKitty12: thank you very much for reviewing every chapter until now xD**

**Nemishysteria:**** Maybe she will go home , maybe not :P that's for me to know and for you to find out :)**

**Cocolover77: Yep, it was hickey :D**


	9. Chapter VIII

**like i said, battle scenes aren't my thing :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter VIII

_Dunkel war's, der Mond schien helle._

It was dark, the moon shone brightly. That German poem crossed my mind while I stood on what I think was a cargo ship. The cargos were the boxes filled with tea. Well, actually it wasn't just one ship, it were three ships. Three ships filled with teas, waiting to be dumped into the sea.

Welcome to the Boston Tea Party. The Mad Assassin aka Connor Kenway was discussing important matters with the March hare Sam Adams, the sleepy Dormouse Stephane Chapheu and William Molineux. Of course Alice aka me wasn't officially invited to the party. I just simply happen to pass by it, you know.

"Dammit! More guards!" A slightly distraught Sam Adams cursed, as a wave of men wearing red coats came running to the docks, armed with muskets.

I didn't know those guns were called muskets until few minutes ago.

A slightly nervous William Molineux suggested: "We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage." You don't say. But the question was, how?

Stephane, holding his beloved kitchen knife, turned to Connor and swore: "Say the word Connor and I will make it so!"

All three of them stood there battle ready, while I stood there rather awkwardly, and out of the picture, listening to their conversation, having absolutely no clue what I'm supposed to do. I really don't want to interrupt them now, seeing as what's going to happen as an important part of the American history.

Funny how I never learned anything about American but knew about the Boston Tea Party. Well okay, I wasn't hundred percent sure what exactly happened, but I'm going to find it out soon.

Connor gave the signal to start the tea party and/or to attack the guards. Adams, Molineux and Chapheu all leaped into the battle, slashing and killing the British soldiers. Soon they were joined by another guy. I've probably seen him somewhere before, I think.

"Your mission is to throw the crates into the water!" Connor told me before taking a rope and swinging to the Redcoats, trying to stop them from entering the ship. He didn't even give me time to ask some questions or give me a proper explanation, so I had to comply with it.

And what the hell, 'your mission'?! Like seriously, I'm not James Bond or the Black Widow, for the matter. He could have just said 'throw the crater into the water while dodging some bullets. I guarantee you, you'll have the time of your life', that would have totally sufficed.

I glanced at Connor the last time before turning around and walking to the third ship with the tea cargos. Since there was only one way to get on the ship, and Connor was basically guarding the entry, I concluded that it was the safest for me to be on the furthest away ship. If the soldiers would somehow make it on board, they'd still need some time to get here where I was. And I certainly hope that until then I can run away or at least jump into the water. Although that won't be a good idea since it's winter and the water would most likely be cold.

When I reached the last ship, there was already someone who started to dump the boxes into the water. I recognized him as that dude who Sam Adams was talking to this morning.

I lifted up a box and threw it over the railing. A loud splash told me that it successfully landed into the water, so I went to the next box. They were way lighter than I imagined they would be. I'd expected something that weighed ten kilograms or more, but I didn't have all too much trouble lifting them up.

After the fifth box I looked over to the first ship to check the situation there. Hm, the crowd was trying to keep the coming Redcoats in bay, so was Connor, and the others were dumping tea. Okay, back to work.

Later, when I lost count of how many boxes I've dumped I decided to another check round. Much to my disappointment, me and that guy (whose name I still haven't gotten) weren't even halfway done with the crates.

"We still have much to do." The guy commented, seeing as I was eyeing the cargos with hate and annoyance.

"I can see that." I replied unimpressed, lifted up another box and threw it into the sea.

You know, when I think about it, it's actually a pretty good work-out method. Lifting up things, walking and then throwing them away. Do that several hundred times and you'll have your dream body in a short time. On top of that, it's for free! Just make sure you don't die in the process.

The man also lifted up another box and we both walked to the railing. "I believe we haven't been introduced to each other yet.

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. Dude, we're in the middle of the Boston Tea Party, dumping caters against the time, and all you're worried about was that we haven't talked to each other yet? Can't this like, wait until the end?

"Nope, no." I said. Splash, and the boy began to sink, coloring the seawater brown under the moonlight.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself." The guy said. "My name is Paul Revere, miss."

Paul Revere? Sounds like an important person. But I bet every person I've met so far are important.

"Charlie Allen."

I did another check round and looked over to Connor and the others.

Well, shit.

Some Redcoats managed to escape the evil wrath of Connor and are currently on their way toward us.

"Uh, hate to sound like a damsel in distress right now," I called out for Revere "but I think we are getting some visitors."

Paul looked into the direction I pointed out, an annoyed frown visible on his face. He then took out his sword and got into a battle stance. The first solider came, leaping at him with that sharp thing on the musket, but Revered managed to reflect it. It was not his turn to attack.

I stood there dumbly for a few seconds, watching how he graciously used the sword to fight, wishing I could do it too. But then I remembered the sword which was apparently mine, with the stupid note, and quickly shook off that thought. Using a sword might look cool, but I have no intention to carry it around with me everywhere, and especially using it to injure someone. I'm way too chicken for that. I even feel bad when I kill a fly.

Strangely none of the Redcoats made a move to attack me. I found that a bit odd, but didn't mind it though. Maybe it was because I was a girl and they don't feel like fighting me. Or maybe I'm just not worth their time.

Finally I threw the last crate on this ship over board. Paul Revere also managed to eliminate all the Redcoats, more or less, with a little help from Connor. Both were now standing in the middle of a sea of corpse. I carefully walked toward them, avoiding to step on the dead bodies.

What did George Orwell wrote in that one essay of his? Right, '_Never tell me, by the way, that the dead look peaceful. Most of the corpses I have seen looked devilish_'. Truest story ever.

William, Stephane and Sam soon joined us, congratulating and getting excited about what they have accomplished so far. Connor wasn't taking part on it though. His eyes were rather fixed on something else that was apparently in front of him. I followed his gaze and saw three men standing there, looking pissed off.

Taking a wild guess, I asked Connor in a whisper tone, making sure the others didn't hear anything: "Are those… The Templars?"

Connor nodded stiffly.

"We've done it!" Sam cheered.

Stephane then held up another crate, handing it to the assassin: "Connor! We saved the last one for you!"

Connor took the last box wordlessly, and in a somewhat cocky and arrogant way, he threw it into the water, right in front of the Templars. In return, they looked even more pissed off at his attitude. I couldn't help but throw my own two cents into it. I leaned over the railing, grinned stupidly and waved at them. Now they looked utterly confused at my behavior.

Well, aren't they a bunch of sunshine, rainbow and unicorns?

Connor quickly grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around to face him."What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Making fun of them, duh." I replied, shrugging off his hands and crossing my arms.

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something back, but Stephane quickly stepped in. "Best we get out of here, eh?"

Giving me a last disapproving glance, Connor said: "We will talk about this later."

Oh joy.

oOo

"What you did back there was childish and reckless, but you are lucky it was dark and they couldn't see your face properly!"

Since we left Boston this morning, Connor has been chastising me nonstop. I think he secretly enjoys it. But luckily years of training I have learned how to tune out someone when they were talking, without them realizing it. I have to thank Austin and his fanboy side for that later. Well, not that I'm not a fangirl, but I'm sure I don't talk as much as he does when I'm obsessed over something. At least I hope so.

I looked straight ahead of me; while Connor was still obvious about that I'm not paying attention. It made me wonder if he really was trained to be an assassin. I mean, he should notice some minor things like this, right?

A pair of legs came into our view, and then the sound of someone whimpering in pain. Curiously, I ignore Connor's cry of disapprove when I picked up my pace and jogged toward those legs.

A young woman wearing pants (I'm saying this because I found it rather surprising) was sitting there. She was holding her one arm. It was bleeding badly.

"Ho shit!" I yelled and kneeled down next to her "What the hell happened?"

She hissed in pain, and before she could answer my question, Connor caught up, ready to give me another lecture, but stopped when he saw the wounded woman.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

I face palmed at that question. "Dude, does it look like she's okay?" The woman flashed me thankful smile for stating the obvious.

Ignoring my sassy comment, Connor kept asking: "How did this happened?"

"Poachers in the woods. I asked them to leave… This was their answer."

Uh yeah… What are poachers?

"_Fräulein_, you need medical attention ASAP." I concluded.

Connor nodded in agreement and picked the woman up in bridal style. I saw a bag and something that looked like a hunter's gun on the ground. Assuming that it was her stuff, I picked them up and followed Connor. I hope the manor wasn't all too far away.

"What's your name?" I asked while walking next to them.

"Myriam."

"I'm Charlie. And that nice lad," I pointed at said person "is Connor."

"… Isn't Charlie a male's name?" Myriam noted. She's most likely the first person to ask that. Secretly I've been wondering when people will actually bring this up. Seeing as this is the 18th century they probably haven't thought about giving the daughter boy's name yet. That just proved we women are way more observant.

"Yeah, it's my nickname." I laughed "I'm rather embarrassed about my full name."

Connor raised an eyebrow at this statement of mine, but didn't comment on it.

I realized that I was suddenly being very talk active. Normally I don't even bother to ask for other people's name unless they ask for mine or they introduce themselves to me. Maybe it's because I'm finally met someone who isn't directly involved in this whole revolutionary war business.

"Do you live nearby?" Connor finally joined our conversation.

"Ah, I don't have a home, per se." Welcome to the club "I took to the frontier when I was a young girl. I made my life out here ever since- living where the land make easiest."

"Not a common choice for a woman of the Colonies."

I chirped up: "I think it's really badass and cool."

Giving me an unsure smile, probably not knowing what I exactly meant with 'badass and cool', she explained: "No it's not. But truth to be told, it was this, the convent or the brothels. I prefer the open air."

Hearing the word brothel I had to think about those nice three scars across my right check. I carefully touched them. They weren't hurting anymore, but I really hope I don't have to run around with three scars on my face for the rest of my life. It's already bad that I have two different eye colors. Stupid hoe.

We finally reached the manor, where Achilles was already waiting for us. At first he roses his eyebrows high at the sight of Connor carrying Myriam, but when he saw her badly injured they softened a bit.

I helped Connor setting Myriam down on the stairs. He then turned around and walked away again.

"Connor! What are you doing?!" Achilles yelled after him.

"Thos poachers need to be stopped."

Myriam perked up at that and advised: "Saw the scabs from my hunting blind. Get to that and you shouldn't have any trouble finding them."

And of course Achilles has to add his own advice: "Use the rope dart if you can. Get familiar with it."

On cue, the old man and I turned to the broken window, almost hitting my head on the hatched that was buried on the pillar. Well, now I'm feeling a bit guilty for not having bought the supplies. Oh well, there's always a next time.

Connor nodded and then looked at me, like he was also expecting an advice from good old me.

"Uh, don't run into Pedo Bear, if possible." I said lamely.

That got some odd stares, especially since they don't know who or what Pedo Bear was. I guess it's better this way.

"Well, let us get you all patched up."

A set Myriam's things down onto the ground. Achilles and I both helped her to get inside the manor. We lead her to the dining room and sat her down on a chair. All the way I was praying that I didn't have to tend her wounds, because of various reasons. For one, I really don't remember anything my school or Austin taught me about first aid 101. I even skipped school the day we had to practice CPR on a plastic doll. Another reason was that I wasn't sure if I could handle to see more blood.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side. When I looked at Achilles, he had that look on his face that basically said 'Well, let me see how your medical skills are'.

Letting out a defeated groan I walked out of the dining room to get some stuff I think I will need to patch up Myriam's arm.

Fuck you, old man.

oOoOoOo

"_William Johnson's openin' up some of that Mohawk land he purchased for free huntin' soon."_

"_might be we make a good haul up there."_

"_I hear tell lumberin'll be allowed to boot."_

"_What does he want with the territory if not the game and timber?"_

"_Don't know. Don't much care, neither. Beats skulking around these woods. Something don't feel right."_

"_Feelin' a bit guilty on account of that woman you put a hole in?"_

oOo

"_Hey! Where are your fellas?"_

"_Shooting strangers in the forest? Is that common hunting practice where you come from?"_

"_N-no. I… "_

"_Spare me! Go! Tell the friends you have left what happened here."_

oOoOoOo

"Thank you, you two." Myriam said as the house owner bandaged up her arm.

Achilles tied it up and replied: "You are most welcome."

"No big deal." Came from me while I bottler up the alcohol and put it back to the shelf, still a bit shaken from the sight of her wounded arm.

At first everything went easy: I cleaned up the wound and inspected it as good as I could, though it was hard for me not to gag at the sight of it. Turns out the bullet stroke her flesh, but luckily didn't stick inside it. Still I chickened out. So Achilles had to do the rest. It wasn't a pretty sight, and I felt really sorry for Myriam, but at the same time I admired her courage and strength.

She lived out in the wildness, is a huntress and got shot in her arm, but was still trying to be strong. On top of that, was also pretty. If I was in her place, I think I would have died out there a long time ago. I hope I could learn one or two things form her.

"I certainly hope you don't need to bandage up your wounds." Achilles half mocked and pointed at my face.

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to reply.

Footsteps could be heard, and Connor entered the dining hall, rope darts in his hand. Ignoring the blood covered dart, I waited for him to tell us what happened and how everything went.

"Why did those men attack you?" He asked Myriam.

"It's no secret this land is full with game." She explained softly "I spotted the trespassers en route to request permission to hunt here myself and suggested they do the same."

"The bounty of the forest is not mine to give. It is your right to hunt on this land, but I would appreciate you trading your surplus with the others."

Wait, was he offering her a place to stay? Does it mean I could see her more often?

Myriam smiled gratefully at the proposal. "Very well. I accept."

At that Achilles stepped into our conversation and suggested: "Perhaps Charlie can show you around a bit. If I remember correctly, you wanted to explore the ground too. It is better if you two stay together for now."

I looked at Myriam, who waited for me to response, so I shrugged my shoulders and agreed to it. I had the feeling that Achilles was trying to get rid of us two ladies now because he had to talk to Connor alone. Whatever they needed to discuss, I'm sure it had got something to do with those Templars I saw in Boston.

Giving those two men a last glance, I lead Myriam out of the manor and we both started to explore the ground around the manor.

oOoOoOo

"_How was your time with her in Boston?"_

"_I taught her some basic defense before we arrived, but she seems to be… Hesitant about injuring people."_

"_Is that why she has scars on her face?"_

"_I left her alone for a short while because I had important matters to discuss with Sam Adams."_

"_Hm. I could have ended badly, especially since she doesn't know who to fight."_

"… _An ally, Stephane Chapheu, found her later. He told me she had a sort of emotional breakdown, but he does not know why it happened to her. She did not tell why either."_

"_I see. Perhaps I will ask her later. Anything else?"_

"_It is done."_

"_Johnson is dead?"_

"_No. He retreated when we destroyed the tea."_

"_Only to hatch some new scheme, I'm sure… You should have killed him."_

"_There was no need."_

"_Time will tell if you speak the truth."_

oOoOoOo

The longer we walked and talked, the more I thought it was a stupid idea to leave the manor. Not because I'm annoyed by Myriam or something like that, it's more because it was still in the middle of December, this it was very cold. Or how Austin would express it nicely: _Es ist arschkalt_.

And also, why the hell didn't I get my hoodie before we left?! Myriam seems to doesn't mind the cold, why I'm basically freezing my ass off. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, but we didn't have to worry about getting lost, we could simply follow our footsteps to get back. Hopefully it won't start snowing anytime.

"So…" I casually started a conversation "You're a huntress?"

"Yes." She responded rather proudly.

"And… Where your parents hunters too?" I continued asking, suddenly thinking of that poor rabbit Connor killed right in front of my eyes.

"My father was a hunter; he taught me everything I needed to know, although my mother didn't approve of it." She laughed.

Hearing that I had to smile a bit. Well, it was somehow similar to my situation. Because of Austin I got roped into the whole video game and skating and whatsoever, even though we lived miles apart. Of course mom didn't like it at all, claiming I need to do more girly stuff. Thanks but no thanks.

"What about you?" Myriam inquired.

"What about me?"

"Why are you living with them?" She elaborated "You don't look like a girl who would sit on a chair and stitch all day or do the chores, no offense."

"No offense taken. Actually I'm just temporarily living there, y'know." I explained plainly, not wanting to go into details how I'm not from here. Surely she must have already guessed that much from my clothes. "It's a long complicated story, and I'd rather not talk about it. At least not now."

Myriam nodded in understanding, and for that I was thankful for. For the first time since I was here, I felt carefree, because I had finally someone I could talk to. Nothing against Connor and/or Achilles, but it's just that Connor was not much of a talked and both men just take everything too serious. That was my impression of them. And trust me; it's really hard not to crack a joke sometime. I'm not even sure if they would get them.

Myriam opened her mouth to say something, but I couldn't understand everything.

It got worse.

The dizzy feeling came back. At first I thought it would be another vision or something like that, but when I realized that the scenery didn't change at all, I got a _very_ bad feeling about this. Everything around me started to blur.

I stumbled and tried to grab onto something to hold on, in this case it was a random tree. I heard how Myriam shouted my name worriedly, but I wasn't capable to speak properly, due the dizziness.

Slowly I slid down to the ground, while the world around me became black again.

* * *

**hm yeah, basically i'm finished with sequence 6 :P next would be the battle of bunker hills. well, i'm not planing to write much about it xD**

**RandomYoshi: Glad to hear you like it :D**

**NinjaxSketchartx: don't worry, i'm not planning to make them fall for each other. not yet anyway xD**

**Treadaway: hm, not sure if i want her as a sister xD I based Charlie off a classmate of mine, who;s in fact a boy :P haha i'd be happy to read your story if you write one :)**

**TheShadowKitty12: **** yeah, like when he told achilles about the tea party but didn;t gave the others credit :**

**edgaryg: hehe, kingdom hearts references FTW :) there may be more to come, since this story was also partly inspired by kingdom hearts xD**

**MorWOlfMor: yeah, there are just those parts in the game where it basically screams INSERT REFERENCE :D  
**


	10. Chapter IX

**i remember how i just started out with writing fanfictions and i had to struggle with making chapters not less then 2000 words, and now i have to make sure that there aren't more than 6000 words OTL **

**okay, major time skip in this one, basically in the first dialouge 6 months went away, and in the third curisve dialouge a year and so went away, just warning because it may become confusing during reading**

**also, MAJOR HISTORICAL INACCURACY. i did some research on those people like sam adams and paul revere and decided to give a shit on historical accuracy and will just do things my way. **

**because it's my story and well, I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen.**

* * *

Chapter IX

"_Has she awakened yet, Achilles?"_

"_No, Connor. It seems like she is in a deep sleep."_

"_How could this have happened?"_

"_There are lots of unexplainable things in this world. And maybe some of them are just meant to be not explained. "_

"_But it has been almost six months! No one can sleep for this long. What if Charlie is already dead?"_

"_I check on her every day. Her pulse is strong, and her body temperature stays the same. You do not have to worry about her. But I sense there is something else bothering you."_

"… _I visited the Clan Mother few weeks ago and talked to her. She requested to see Charlie, but I told her this is not possible now. It seems the Clan Mother knows something."_

"_I see. Then we should patiently wait for Charlie to wake up. For now, we need to focus on what is in front of us."_

oOo

"_Ratonhnaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!"_

"_Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?"_

"_William Johnson has returned- with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene."_

"_How is this possible? We destroyed the tea."_

"_Please, you have to stop him."_

"_Of course. Can you tell me where they are meeting?"_

"_Johnson Hall is just across the river. The water is well guarded, Ratonhnhaké:ton."_

"_Wait for me here."_

oOo

"_Ah, no. What have you done?"_

"_Ensured and end to your schemes. You sought to claim these lands for the Templars…"_

"_Aye. That we might PROTECT them! Do you think that good King George lies awake at nights hoping that no harm comes to his native subjects? Or that the people of the city care one whit about them? Oh, sure, the colonists are happy to trade when they need food or shelter or a bit of extra padding for their armies. But when the walls of the city constrict- when there's crops that need soil- when there's … When there's no enemy to fight- we'll see how kind the people are then."_

"_The colonists have no quarrel with the Iroquois."_

"_Not yet. But they will. 'Tis the way of the world. In time, they'll turn. I… I could have stopped it. I could have saved you all…"_

"_You speak of salvation, but you were killing them."_

"_Aye. Because they would not listen! And so, it seems, neither will you."_

"_May the Faceless One grant you the peace you claimed to seek."_

oOo

"_Hello? Is someone here? Where am I?"_

"_Charlie Allen. I have been waiting for you."_

"_What the… Who are you?"_

"_I am Juno. I am a member of the First Civilization."_

"_Uhm okay. Achilles history lesson, got it."_

"_Hm, I see, your time here hasn't changed you all too much."_

"_No, why should it?"_

"_Child, the only reason you are here is to see your flaws and correct them."_

"… _Excuse me? I think I know pretty much what's wrong with me. I simply decided not to change anything."_

"_This is exactly your problem. You think it is alright to be the way you are now. Time will tell otherwise though."_

"_But-"_

"_Now Charlie, I believe it is time for you to wake up. Until the next time."_

oOoOoOo

"Hmph!"

With a loud thud my body smacked onto the wooden floor, while my face was kissing it. I tried to lift my arms and legs, but realized that they were rather stuck in the bed sheet. Looking over my shoulders, I saw that my whole body was tangled up in it. I reminded myself of a burrito.

What the hell?

I wiggled my whole body, trying to get out of it. After many failed attempts I ended up rather tired, so I gave up. Guess I'll just have to wait for Achilles or Connor to show up.

Hm, wasn't I in the woods with Myriam just a while ago? No wait, I fainted. Again.

Groaning loudly, I looked around and saw that I was back in the room in the manor. Out of the window, the sky was blue. I also noted that it was remarkably warmer. And is that a tree with green leaves I see? Wasn't it just in the middle of December?

I have a bad feeling about this.

Or to express it more nicely in my mother tongue: _Mir schwant übles_. Although I have no idea what a swan has got to do with it.

Maybe I should shout for help? But if you ask me, I did rather land loudly onto the floor. I'm sure someone might have heard that and would at least come up and check on me. Patiently my eyes were set on the door, waiting for it to open every passing second and meet a familiar face.

Oh look, the sword with my name on it was leaning against a cupboard. I forgot to ask Juno about that…

Wait whoa, who the fuck was Juno? I furrowed my brows and thought hard. Right, that woman who visited me in my dreams. Didn't she say lot of weird things that didn't even make sense at all? Damn what was it again?

"That motherfucking son of a bitch…" I cursed under my breath to rather no one.

Just in that moments the door swung open, revealing two pairs of feet. I looked up from my pathetic position. Achilles stood there, supported by his cane and Connor held the door, tomahawk in his hand. Both men looked rather stunned and surprised.

"Uh yeah." I greeted with an awkward grin "A little help maybe?"

oOo

An old man, an assassin and a teenager who was –probably- in some sort of coma for at least a whole year, were sitting at the fireplace and drinking tea.

Yeah, I slept through a year and three months. I couldn't believe when I heard that, but at this point nothing really surprises me anymore, especially after that weird dream encounter with this so called Juno bitch. But I am rather surprised (and a bit thankful) that they didn't think of me dead and buried me the next best chance they had.

I should really have a little bit more faith in them

Still I was having a hard time processing what I just heard. A whole year… Oh man, what the hell was my family thinking right now? They must think I'm dead now. Let's not forget that I missed my seventeenth birthday. Judging by the weather it's probably somewhat March. Yeah, I'll make sure not to miss my eighteenth birthday. Also, William Johnson was dead, though I had to remember first who that guy was again.

I wonder how Myriam was now… Surely she must be worried, after she was with me when I collapsed. Her arm must have healed. Speaking of healing, I noticed that I don't have those ugly scars on my face anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Achilles inquired.

I took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know. My life's just one hell of a mess." Should I tell them about Juno? Eh, maybe better not, otherwise I'll have to tell them what she said to me, and I'd like to keep this piece of information to myself. But what makes me think that this was real? I mean, this conversation with her could be just a dream, and Juno doesn't even exist at all.

"A lot of strange thing has been happening to you lately, hasn't it?" The old man commented and poured some tea for himself.

I nodded meekly; suddenly I remembered a quote from _Kingdom Hearts_ that somehow fitted into this situation of mine. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real… Or not?"

Connor gave me a questioning side glance, wondering what I was rambling about, while Achilles thought about what I said, and then responded: "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

It was a simple statement, one I didn't really understand, and yet it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I have heard it sometime before, back home maybe. It made me feel uneasy.

Achilles put his tea cup down on a small table and stood up from his chair. "Well, best we get some sleep now. Although I doubt you will need it now." He referred to my comatose state from which I just have awoken.

I rolled my eyes at that unnecessary comment. It was nice to know that old man hasn't changed all too much during my mental absent. And just for your record, if I want to sleep, I could do it anytime. I'm basically living for my sleep.

Regardless I thought it was still too early for me to go back to sleep now, so I stayed in the living room. The cracking sound of the fire made me felt like home, a little bit. All I needed now was some Chopin music in the background, a good book and a cup of hot chocolate.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into my seat, until I got disturbed by Connor, who apparently hasn't left the room yet. "What are you thinking right now?"

"Sitting in front of the fire, reading a good, I don't know."

"No, I mean what are you really thinking?" He demanded. I see, he hasn't changed much over this one year either. Or maybe I simply never knew him.

"I wonder what my family was thinking right now. I mean, I did disappear without a word… They must think I am dead now." I chuckled bitterly and stared into the lively fire.

"Why not send them a letter."

I simply shook my head, not wanting to explain Connor why writing a letter would be pointless for me.

"Is it because you are from another _century_?" Connor asked. I snapped my eyes open and stared at him in shock, my heart pounding loudly. I felt how blood started to rush into my face. Before I could even ask how he knew that, he explained: "I found your journal and read some entries while you were asleep. Achilles then told me your exact situation why you cannot return home. "It would explain why you are… _Different_ from the others."

I could care less that Achilles told Connor everything. Sooner or later he would have found it out anyway. What I personally didn't like was the fact that he read my journal. It was an invade of privacy and I'm pretty sure he knew that too! Good thing for me that I don't really know how to keep diary, and thus most of the things I write are pretty neutral. I hope. I don't even remember what I wrote exactly. Probably a bunch of things that didn't even made sense at all.

Sensing that I was a slightly angry at this, Connor apologized: "I'm sorry for invading your privacy like this, but it was necessary for me to see if you could really be trusted."

I got up from my chair. "If there are some other things you want to confess to me, spit it out now." I spat as I walked to the door, planning to go out and get some fresh air and get away from him.

Connor spoke up after a few seconds: "When you were out with Myriam and collapsed…"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"It was the same place I found you the first time."

Silence followed after he spoke it out. The assassin looked at me with an unreadable expression, waiting for a reaction.

I stood there at the doorway for a while, pondering about what he just revealed. Yes, it was a strange thing indeed. Perhaps I should just avoid that place in the future. If it was the same place he found me, does that mean there was a curse somewhere?

"Are you going somewhere?" Connor asked, putting me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just want to go outside, you know, since I have slept for this long." The last part came out more sarcastically.

"The Homestead community has grown in your absent. Perhaps I should introduce you to the new habitants living here."

I thought about how he had offered Myriam a place to stay here so she could share her hunts with the others, and wondered who else moved here. Nodding at his proposal, I stepped aside so Connor could get out of the living room and then I followed him out.

But before, he took out a black notebook out of his assassin attire and handed it to me. It was my journal. I took it and tugged it under my arm, not wanting to go upstairs to put it away.

"Today is the 485th day." He informed me as he walked out of the door, the tiniest bit of a smile forming on his lip, amused about my ways of keeping track of time.

I was stunned at what I just saw. Not did he only count the days for me while I was asleep, he also smiled a little! Barely see able, it was there nonetheless.

Realizing that he wasn't going to wait for me forever I quickly jogged up to him.

oOoOoOo

_Day 485_

_The Homestead community has grown a lot during my mental absent. I met some new people: Godfrey and Terry and their wives; Warren and Prudence; David and Maurice. I also saw Myriam again, and she was really happy to see me. Just like I assumed, her arms has healed. We talked a bit, even thought there wasn't much to talk about, and then Myriam suggested I should tag along with her tomorrow to her trip to Boston. She said that there she can sell some of the leftovers of her hunt that no one needed here. Connor half heartly agreed to this arrangement, warning that I should stay at the huntress side no matter what._

oOoOoOo

It felt like I have never really left Boston. Well, technically I didn't. I kept thinking that I was just here yesterday. Not much has changed. Still same smelly air, Redcoats patrolling everywhere and people selling their goods.

Myriam stopped the carriage on the market place I recognized form my last visit. She set up the things she wanted to sell to show waited for people to buy them. There were various things like animal skin, meat and so on.

Truth to be told, it felt a bit weird to be in Boston without Connor. Well, it was generally a weird feeling to be somewhere without him, since I have pretty much stuck to his side the whole time, whether it was on my own will or not. That thought just made me realize how much I had to rely on him, which was a bad thing, since I can't depend on him forever. But I guess being here in Boston with Myriam is the first big step to change that.

The huntress was currently negotiating with a customer about the price of an animal skin. I didn't contribute in it of course; I merely sat on a box, arms on my knees and chin resting on my hands, watching the people. I had to think of Adams and the others suddenly. What were they doing right now?

It seemed like the negotiation didn't go all too well. The customer left rather offended, while Myriam looked annoyed and disappointed at the same time.

"Maybe you should take it easy." I suggested lamely, and offered her some space to sit on the box.

She sighed and sat down. "Yes I know, but if I don't sell anything, I might have to come tomorrow again…"

At that I didn't say anything. Can't we just stay at an inn for the night? It would be far better then travel the whole way here again.

Just then someone approached us to look at the things Myriam was selling. Myriam stood up again to talk to the customer, since it would be rude to just sit there and do nothing. I didn't pay much attention to the customer though, until I heard him speak up.

"My my, what beautiful animal skin you're selling."

I couldn't help myself but perk up at the sound of his voice. It sounded really really really familiar, so familiar that I didn't even dare to look up to see if the customer really was who I thought he was.

I did it anyway and got to see the same face form the mystery guy back on my first trip on the Aquila. It seemed like he recognized me too, because he gave me a knowing smile. Okay, 'recognizing' wasn't the right word. It was more like; he _knew_ I was going to be here.

And I didn't like that a bit. Though I didn't let it show, I simply pretended to have never met him before. And mystery guy was doing the same thing. After few seconds, it was getting a bit stupid. Obviously he knew something about me and the situation I'm in, and I'd have to talk to him about that. But I couldn't because Myriam was here and there was no need for her to know everything.

Mystery guy bought rather a lot of things, so many I bet he couldn't even carry them all on his own. Soon I found out that this was his intention.

"I don't want to be a nuisance and sound like a burden, but would you be so king and help me carry some of the animal skins? I don't live far from here." The blond guy asked politely and looked at me.

I exchanged some unsure glances with Myriam. Connor said I wasn't supposed to leave her side. But I really needed to talk to him. Besides, since when did I listen to Connor?

"I guess I can." I said and helped the dude carry some things "I'll be right back, don't worry!"

Giving me a last worried look, Myriam nodded and I followed after the mystery guy to God knows where.

For a while, we were walking in silence, and I wondered whether he really lived in Boston or not. Because when I first met him, it definitely wasn't in Boston. To be honest, I had the feeling he didn't even have a place to live. Not that he needed one.

We stopped in front of a shop and set the things down.

I went straight to business: "Okay, mystery boy, spit it out. What the hell is going on?" I emphasized my question by crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently, like those cartoon characters you see on TV.

"Hm, and I thought Juno told you most of things you needed to know." He replied with a smirk and shook his blonde shaggy hair.

"How do you kno-"

"I was send here to watch over you."

I am sure that I must have looked pretty dumb right now, or at least had a stupid expression on. That only seemed to make his smirk grow bigger.

"Does that mean you're from the future too?" I inquired, remembering what he said about poker decks being invented in the 19th century. He couldn't have known that if he was from here.

"Not directly." The mystery guy replied secretively "I am… Far older then I look like. Few centuries older maybe."

"In other words, you're not human." I deadpanned unimpressed. I have read enough fanfictions to know what he was talking about and/or where this was going.

"If you say so." He noted lightly, not agreeing nor disagreeing with my statement.

I pressed my lips into a thin line thinking what I could ask him next. Back in the market, there were million of questions I wanted to ask, but couldn't because there were people watching, but now that we are somewhere away, I didn't know what to ask. Maybe I should start with some basic stuff.

"Do you have a name?"

"Theodore Nott." He replied smugly.

"Sure. And I'm Hermione Granger." I remarked sarcastically.

"No you're not." He pointed out "You don't have her looks and you certainly don't have her brain. You're Charlene Katja Allen, but you prefer to be called Charlie."

I raised an eyebrow. Why am I not surprised to hear that he knew my name? And was he calling me ugly and dumb? Eh whatever, I don't know him, so I could care less about what he thought of me. At least he knows about _Harry Potter_. I do have to admit, it feels good to be able to make jokes and/or references about stuff form the 21stcentury and not having to worry about people won't understanding it.

Trying to suppress a grin, I asked: "Okay, honestly, what is your name?"

Mystery guy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a name. I don't need one."

Hearing that I was taken slightly taken aback. This needs to be changed, because I have absolutely no desire to call him mystery guy every time when I'm thinking of him.

"Theo is it then." I confirmed more to myself than to him. Short for Theodore. In my opinion it was an old-fashioned name, but then again, it _is_ the 18th century, so old fashioned stuff is allowed here. And it was still better than those old German names like Wolfgang, Eberhard or Friedrich. Just thinking of those names makes me shudder. I'm not even going to start with old German girl names.

There was a silence. I took the chance to look around a bit. The streets were unfamiliar to me, can't say that I have been here before. But then again, in my eyes every streets and corners in Boston looked the same to me. I also noted that we stood in front of a silversmith shop. Curiosity got the better hold of me, so I glanced quickly into the shop window to see what kind of stuff were inside. A wooden desk could be made out, where tool and an unfinished craft were lying on it. No one was inside though, so I assumed that the shop was closed.

The silversmith shop suddenly reminded me of a certain thing I desperately wanted to ask. "What's up with that sword?"

Theo looked like he didn't know what I was talking about, but then his face lit up. "Ah, that."

"Yeah, that." I mocked him.

"It's just for your own protection. Though I am rather surprised to see you walking around without it. Did you test it out already?"

"Of course not."

"You should. Once you're really good at it, you'll think there's nothing better than holding a sword."

"The note said I already knew how to use it, I'm just not good at it."

"Practice makes you perfect." Theo advised, which was not helping me a lot.

I sighed and rand a hand through my hair. "Okay, next question. A _year_ asleep? Really? Is this some kind of a joke?"

The blonde guy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I thought you basically live for your sleep." When he saw the glare I was shooting into his direction he sighed and replied: "It was necessary, because there were some _problems_ in the other world. But it got solved, so no worry."

Problems? Other world? He's not making sense at all! I tried my best not to punch him. Taking a deep breath and mentally counting to three, I added: "You're not _helping_."

"I'm not here to help you, my order is simply to watch over you and make sure you don't die out there." He responded, suddenly sounding very cold and heartless.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again. Well, I can already scratch him from the list of possible people who could help.

Asshole.

Before I could plan out my next move, I heard someone calling my name. Turning around, I saw Sam Adams and Paul Revere standing a few meters away from me, looking surprised to see me.

"Miss Allen, what are you doing here?" Sam asked and both men walked up to me.

"Oh, I'm just talking to-" I moved my head back and hold up my hand to point at Theo, only to see the spot empty. That douche disappeared again, along with all the things he bought from Myriam. "I was just admiring the works in this nice little shop." I said instead and put on a fake smile.

"Why thank you, Miss Allen."Revere stepped forward again. I assume that this shop belongs to him. So he's a silversmith? "Do you perhaps want to go inside and see my other works?"

I thought about this offer. Hm, I should really go back now, Myriam is probably worried. But I also really want to go inside.

Meh, what harm could it do? Just for a few minutes, and then I'm back in no time.

"Sure, I'd like that." I beamed and stepped aside so he could open the door to his little shop.

Adams and I followed him inside. It was a small shop. The air was a little bit stuffy, but other than that it was cozy inside.

"Is Connor perhaps with you here in Boston?" Sam inquired.

I shook my head as an answer. Sam looked a bit disappointed, but then turned his attention back to Paul and started to discuss some things with him. I continued looking around. On a shelve stood few things like a pan or a pot. Next to it hung a clock. It read 5 p.m.

"Holy shit, it's already five?!" I yelled out, getting the attention of both men. "Well I gotta go now. Myriam is going to kill me."

I was ready to walk to the door and just go away, but then it came to me that this would be extremely rude. Turning back, I bowed down in an apologizing manner (a habit I picked up from watching too much anime). "Sorry, but I really have to go now. Thanks for showing me this shop though."

Paul took my hand and put a light kiss on it. "You are most welcome, Miss Allen. Please come and visit me again. It was a pleasure to see you again!"

I tried my best not to grimace at the kiss. This is definitely something I'll never get use to it.

"Yeah, me too. Bye!" I waved at them goodbye and stepped out of the shop, looking left and right, wondering which direction I should take now. I came to the conclusion that I have absolutely no idea how to get back to Myriam.

Fuck my life.

"Do you require help?" Sam asked, suddenly standing next to me.

Cheeks turning red from being caught, I replied sheepishly: "Yeah, maybe, a little bit. I need to get back to the market."

Adams nodded and gestured me to follow him.

"There is something I want you to do for me." Sam started a conversation.

"Okay…?"

"Could you please, when you see Connor, tell him that the Son of Liberty is in need of his assistance? I have the feeling the British are up to no good here in Boston."

"Sure." I agreed to it, wondering what they are up to. Whatever it was, it's the best to stay out of it as far as possible.

The sun was setting down, and slowly the people on the streets were getting less and less. I'm feeling guilty now. I should have just stayed with Myriam instead of 'helping Theo carrying his stuff'. What an idiot I am.

On the way Adams also asked some questions about me, stuff like where I'm from, what clothes I'm wearing and what happened to my eyes. I answered them more or less truthfully, sometimes tactfully changing the subject.

We passed a group of Redcoats, who were standing at a wall, chatting and having their fair share of drinks. Avoiding eye contact, we carefully passed them by. I noticed that one person who was drinking with them wasn't a Redcoat (due his clothes). He was holding a beer bottle in his hand. I recognized him as the man with that prostitute the other day in Boston.

Well, shit.

When he lifted up his eyes to look at us, I quickly turned my head away. But then he shouted: "Hey, it's Sam Adams! A member 'f the Son of Liberty! Get 'im! Get that girl too!"

We stopped dead track and turned around. The Redcoats threw their bottles away and grabbed their muskets, starting to run at us. They guy who ratted us out simply smirked in satisfaction and took another sip from his bottle.

Well, double shit.

I saw how Sam reached for his sword. I mentally face palmed myself. Was he seriously going to fight a group of Redcoats now? I can understand if Connor wanted to do that, but not Adams. Instead I grabbed him by his sleeve and yelled: "Fucking run!"

It seems like I didn't need to tell him that twice. Adams picked up the pace and now it was him dragging me down the streets, because I had no idea where we were supposed to go.

I turned back to see if we were being followed. I guess it was our luck the soldiers consumed alcohol before and therefore were having small trouble with keeping up now. Still we didn't take the risk to slow down. Sam was slowly getting out of breath, much to my surprise. I for my part could probably still a run a bit more, thanks to keep doing morning jogging for a long time.

"This way." He said and dragged me into an alleyway. He looked around for something, and then spotted a door that seemed to lead down, and opened it, motion me to quickly go in.

It was dark inside and it smelled musty. Adams touched along the wall until he found something he could use to light up a fire. Times like this I wish I had a flashlight. But alas, they weren't invented yet.

"Let's go."

I followed Sam Adams closely. It was a real secret underground tunnel. It reminded me of that catacomb in Paris. Well, at least there aren't some bones stuck in the wall.

After walking around in the underground for a long time, we finally reached a door that lead us up. Sam carefully opened the door, looking around to make sure there weren't any Redcoats patrolling, and then helped me to get out.

Much to my surprise, and dismay, it was dark outside too. Shit shit shit, I hope Myriam was still here, but then again, I think the British soldiers were looking for us now, so I can't exactly go back to her. How fast does news travel in Boston?

Sam turned to me and apologized: "Forgive me for dragging you into this mess, Miss Allen, but I fear we may have to leave Boston now that the Redcoats are looking for us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Well, I'm blaming Sam now for this because if I wasn't with him, the Redcoats wouldn't be after me now too. Also, that one asshole with the beer bottle was also guilty. Why did he say to get me too? Is it because he thought I was a part of the Son of Liberty too?

Following Adams into a building, I wondered what Connor would think now if he found out in what mess I am now.

oOoOoOo

"_Miss?"_

"_Yes? Oh, you're the one who bought my wares! Where is Charlie?"_

"_Don't worry, Miss. She is with Sam Adams right now, but she is safe."_

"_What happened?"_

"_They had run into some troubles with the Redcoats, but I can assure you, nothing bad has happened to her."_

"_How could his have happened? And where is she now?"_

"_I fear they had to leave Boston to go into hiding for a while. Miss Allen was requested from Sam Adams to deliver this letter to a certain Connor, but it seems like she won't be able to do that now. Would you kindly do this for her?"_

"_Yes, sure. But may I ask who you are?"_

"_My name is Theodore. I am an… Admirer of Miss Allen."_

oOo

_Day 486_

_Sam and I left Boston early in the morning. There was also another guy, Hancock, with us. Just like I thought, the Redcoats were looking for me too, thinking that I may be an accomplice of Sam Adams. We are leaving Boston for Lexington to hide there for a while. I hope Myriam was alright. And I hope Connor won't be all too pissed off._

* * *

**a question to fellow writer: How do you guys work on stories? like, do you write everything down on a paper, or just type everythign straight away, or do you make a mind map about what should happen et cetera?**

**AnnAisu: YOU SEE, LIGHT IS MADE UP OF LOTS OF COLORS. AND RED IS THE ONE THAT TRAVELS THE FARTHEST. **

**Treadaway: yeah me too :D I actually rooted for MyriamxConnor, but then Norris came and destroyed everything -.-;**

**PuccaBabie: lol, do I even want to know what happened there xD **

**TheShadowKitty12: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS :D I like Myriam, so naturally those two are going to be good friends. It also gives me a good reason to bully Norris later C:**

**MorWolfMor: REFERENCES FTW. few times maybe, but the way i write the stories is a bit tiring, and I don't wanna stress my beta reader too much xD **

**ShadowStarlight: (insert big connor hug here :D)**

**NinjaxSketchxArt: maybe she already lost her mind, she just doesn't know it xP or something like that IDk...**

**edgaryg: SPECIAL GUEST: PEDO BEAR 8DDD**


	11. Chapter X

**I apologize for the really really really weird part at the end of the chap, I honestly didn't know how to type this chap and i wrote down what first popped into my mind (that would be sam adams being a potential Pedophile OTL) (Shouldn't have put that much sugar in my tea)**

**Other than that, I started to lead the drawing after school activity for six and seventh graders, teaching them how to draw manga xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter X

"_I thought it might bring clarity. Or instill a sense of accomplishment. But all I feel is regret."_

"_Hold fast to that. Such sacrifices must never come lightly."_

"_I had to do it. Not only for my people, but for all the others Johnson would have harmed."_

"_It's a start. But to truly be free of Templar influence, all of them must be dealt with in turn. Even your father."_

"_I know."_

"_You speak the words, but do you believe them? … Seems we've company."_

oOo

"_Was that Myriam? And where is Charlie? It has been three days already."_

"_Myriam came to deliver a letter."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A request for aid from Paul Revere. Seems the Redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty."_

"_They mistake me for one of their own. Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present."_

"_You might wish to reconsider: John Pitcairn is mentioned by name. Also, is seems like Charlie along with Sam Adams ran into some trouble with the Redcoats in Boston."_

"_What? How could this have happened?"_

"_That girl is just a trouble magnet. But those kind of people are usually capable to handle troubles well. You do not need to worry too much about her, I'm sure she is fine."_

"_I must find her and then kill Pitcairn. Where am I to go?"_

oOo

"_Ah, Connor. What a relief! You came! Allow me to… To introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman."_

"_Your letter said John Pitcairn was here."_

"_He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Miss Allen, Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on Concord- hoping to destroy our weapon and supplies. You must help us!"_

"_Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this."_

"_He has dozens, if not hundreds of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match him by yourself. But fear not- for you will not have to! We have an entire army of our own- merely awaiting the order to take up arms."_

"_Then you must call upon them."_

"_Indeed, you and I will cross the Charles River and rouse the boys. William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same. Robert, I need you up in Christ Church. Light the signal. Two lanterns- our enemy comes by sea! No time for dawdling, my friend! We have lives to save. Come on!"_

oOo

"_Where the devil is he?" _

"_Are you sure we are in the right place?"_

"_Sure I'm sure! Prescott?"_

"_Evening, gents."_

"_Listen, the Regulars are out. You need t rally your men… And out on some trousers!"_

"_At once."_

oOoOoOo

The long black hair kept getting into his face, covering his soft brown eyes. Regardless I tried to stare into the, never blinking once. It seems like he knew where I was getting at with this, because he stopped chewing on whatever he was eating and stared back. I knitted my eyebrows in concentration, trying to keep my eyes open. Tears started to form in them from not blinking for a long time.

But then I had to.

Once.

Twice.

And for a third time.

"Gah!" I yelled in frustration and whipped my tears away with my sleeve.

The black horse (Black Wing is its name, and it's a boy) neighed in victory and returned to eat his grass.

Yes, I'm holding a staring contest with a horse because well, I can. And because I'm bored and have absolutely nothing to do. Adams and I were hiding in Lexington for two or three days already. It was a pretty nice from him to take me with him; I wouldn't have thought he'd really do that. But if I heard it correctly, I remember he muttered something about 'doesn't want to get killed by Connor for not looking out for me'. I didn't know what he meant exactly by that or what Connor even had to do with it.

Lexington was a nice small village, with a few houses that looked almost similar standing scattered on various places. Not many people were here, most of them are hiding inside where it was safe from the Redcoats and a war that was supposed to rage outside somewhere.

Also, Lexington has got a rather nice looking graveyard.

I sat on a fence where horses were tied on outside in the still-a-bit-cold April night air. Even though the fence was pretty high, I still haven't reached the eye height of the horse. It was either I'm just really short or Black Wing was ridiculous tall. Well, in my eyes all horses were freaking tall. It wasn't helping that I may or may have not a small fear for horses.

Sam Adams was inside, sitting in front of the fire, writing something and claiming he doesn't like the cold and preferred to stay warm.

By the way, I have officially become a big fan of Sam Adams. Remind me later when I get home to google him on Wikipedia. That guy rocks, really. Our first serious conversation was about some history stuff, like Columbus and Cortez, where we debated about whether it was 'right or wrong' what he did to the Natives (I had to think of Connor there), then we somehow landed in the Holy Roman Empire (which I think still existed in the 18th century).

But the absolute best part of our conversation was the fictional part! I didn't know the books _Gulliver's travels_ and _Robinson Crusoe_ were written in the early 18th century, and apparently Adams was a big fan of these books. We spend the whole afternoon just discussing about it. I think we should totally open up a book club.

What I took as a small offense was the fact that Sam was rather surprised to know that I was 'such a well-educated girl', as he put it. I guess he judged according to my appearance and choice of words that I was illiteracy? But then again, somehow that doesn't surprise me at all. Illiteracy was a common thing among woman in the 18th century, I think. Unless you were rich and/or born into a noble family, then you had the privilege to learn reading and writing and as a small bonus, you get piano lesson. Can't say that I really enjoyed the piano lesson I received.

The whistle of the wind could be heard, closely followed by footsteps. Immediately I stiffened and didn't move an inch, trying to detect where those footsteps came from. The sound of heavy things clashing against clothes could be made out too. Well, I certainly hope it's not Jason or his ancestor.

I really should go inside now, especially since the footsteps were getting closer and closer. I jumped down from the fence, ready to tip toe away, until I heard an awful familiar voice.

"… No sign of Dawes. I hope he's alright."

Hang on, I know that voice. Paul Revere maybe? He does have the tendency to speak loudly. That's the impression I got form the few times I have talked to him. And I think Dawes was that guy who arrived here today and talked to Sam Adams.

Still not sure about whether it was really him or not, I silently called out: "Hello? Who's there?"

The footsteps came to a sudden halt, like they were surprised to hear another voice, but then I heard them approaching again. Connor and Revere came into my view. I was rather surprised to see them here in Lexington.

"Miss Allen?" Paul greeted.

"Charlie." Connor said stoically.

"Yo." came my reply "What are you doing here?"

"Myriam told me what happened to you and Sam Adams in Boston. I am here to kill John Pitcairn."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. How the hell does Myriam know what happened to me? And also, was it really necessary to say out the latter part? I could live without that information.

"I'm a wanted person, am I?" I asked rather sarcastically and kicked a stone away. Great. Not even eighteen years old and already wanted by some British people.

"Not as wanted as Sam Adams perhaps." Paul responded trying to make me feel a little bit better.

I then pointed at the house behind me, indicating that our wanted man was inside it. Paul and Connor followed me inside.

Adams was sitting in front of the fire with some other guys. A reason why I didn't stay inside was because I simply had no desire to be surrounded by men. Simple as that. It made me uncomfortable, especially since I'm most likely the only girl here. Where were their wives and daughters?

Sam turned his head around to see who entered the house. "Paul. Connor. Good to see you."

Connor didn't greet back, instead he went straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time. "You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming."

"Aye, so William's told us." Sam confirmed "Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing."

"You don't understand. Pitcairn intends to kill you."

Well, that's not good at all, I guess. Is this was Revere meant with being 'more wanted'?

Letting out a long tired sigh, Sam stood up from his chair and shook his head. "I suppose we have no choice then, but to go." I know how you feel. I have become rather fond on Lexington, even there was absolutely nothing special here. Except the graveyard maybe. Adams turned to me and bowed his head. "Again, I apologize for dragging you into this mess, Miss Allen."

"No harm done, really." I waved it off.

Sam Adams nodded and then turned to Connor and Paul. "What of you three?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord." Paul told him "Connor, it's best you stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

Dawes who was also sitting by the fire stood up and left the house with Paul Revere. I watched them stepping out of the door, wondering what I was supposed to do now.

Connor then faces Sam and discussed some stuff with him, that didn't really interest me. Not that I am going to understand them anyway. I simply stood there, arms behind my back and stared at the pictures that were hanging over the fire place, which suddenly became interesting to watch.

Maybe I just didn't want to face the evil wrath of Connor after he found out I didn't listen to him and left for a short while in Boston. But in my defense I have to say it was all Theo's fault!

… One second thought, I don't think it is a wise idea to tell him about that asshole.

And I still can't believe I decided to name him 'Theo'.

"… Then it is all arranged. Charlie will stay with you until I am done here."

Hearing my name my attention automatically turned to the two men conversing.

"I will try my best to look after her." Sam promised him "It is the least I can do after what you have done for us."

What the hell did I just miss during my mental absent?

It seems like I must have looked pretty confused. Connor went over to me and out both hands on my shoulders. I had to crank up my neck to meet his face. Damn, how much protein did your mom gave you when you were three?

"You will be leaving Lexington tomorrow with Sam Adams. He will look after you for the time being, since it is not possible now for you to return to the Homestead. Don't cause any trouble for him." Connor warned to me in a dead serious tone. "Is that understood?"

Gee, does he have to make it sound like he's talking to a twelve years old? I'm not twelve, I'm sixteen! Or seventeen, since there was that one birthday I missed…

Whatever.

I bid the inside of my cheek and nodded my head. I was a bit sad and frustrated that I couldn't go home now. With home I meat in this case the Homestead, since it was the closest think I had to home. Hate to admit it, but it has really grown on me during my short time here.

And now it seemed like I won't be returning there anytime soon either.

oOoOoOo

"_What the deuce are you doing?! Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!"_

"_They are not coming back. You will have to make do with those who remain."_

"_Don't you lecture me on how- Return fire! Return fire! You need to get to Concord and warn the others. Show this to whoever leads there. Should a man by them of James Barrett. Go on now."_

oOo

"_MAN THE BARRICADES! No. Ensure my men hold those positions! If the Red Devils break through, we're fnished.!"_

"_What would you have me do?"_

"_Listen carefully. The Redcoats will form firing lines. Order the men to shoot just before the line is ready. Too soon and they'll miss their targets. Too late and the enemy will open fire first."_

"_Understood."_

"_And if any of those bastards make it through, engage them. You must keep my men alive!"_

oOo

"_Takes a true monster to do something like this… At least they're gone."_

"_I should have struck when I had the chance… DO you know where Pitcairn could've gone?"_

"_Back into the withered bosom of the British no doubt- so that he might regroup and plan his next atrocity."_

"_I need to find him. Every day I wait, more will suffer…"_

"_Chin up, friend. Many who should've died today now live because of you."_

"_And what of them?"_

"_We did the best we can with what we've got."_

"_It is not enough."_

"_Hm. It never is."_

oOoOoOo

I didn't know what exactly happened. What I did know was that apparently we have defeated the British soldiers. So far so good.

I'm not sure if it was a good idea to go with Sam. On the one hand, yes it was safer for me and following Connor would be signing my death warrant, but on the other hand, it was a tiny little bit boring with Adams. Not that he's all too happy about it too, I think.

I had no idea where we were now. Adams and Hancock say they have to meet someone. A doctor or a nurse or something like that. Probably someone very important. Well, actually all the person I've met and am going to meet could be considered as important. The sad part was that I may have heard their names once or twice back in my time, but never really knew that they had done so great.

I'm starting to regret that I didn't at least read one or two books about American history before actually moving away to live there. Because that's what people usually do: Research about their new home, trying to get familiar with their culture. And what did I do instead? Training my Pokémon, beating the champ and fangirling over N Harmonia.

But it was time well spent.

Man do I wish I had taken my iPod with me. Does it even work now? I'm pretty sure the battery was dead by now… Great, now I'm going to die here out of boredom or the lack of music.

I was standing in front of a tent, waiting for Adams and Hancock to come out. What is taking them s long? I really hope they are not like, holding a small tea party right now, gossiping and eating biscuits. Maybe I should just go inside and check?

The tent was set on a field along with other tents. The ground was muddy and uneven, making me wonder how the hell they managed to set them all up. Soldiers were walking around, sitting or just talking to each other. A few of them spotted me, but thank God most of them just ignored me.

While staring at a blood stained blue uniform hanging on a rope, my mind wandered back to Connor. I wondered how he was doing right now. Why did he need to kill Pitcairn? Was it another one of his assassin job? I realized that I didn't know much about him. He was, in a way, actually an interesting character. I then recalled how I once said in Boston that we were not friends. Now when I think back about it, it just made me realized how much like a bitch I sounded. Why did I even say that?

Well, okay, I can't really say that we are friends now, or will ever be. We simply didn't know much about each other. Sometimes I even ask myself what exactly made people friends.

Twilight came and the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees. The temperature dropped slightly, making me regret not having brought my hoodie with me. I stuffed my hands into my jeans pocket and jumped up and down a few times, trying to keep myself warm.

Suddenly I felt how a strong hand gripped my shoulders from behind. Startled by this unexpected action I opened my mouth to let out a bloody scream, but a gloved hand quickly clamped over my mouth, preventing me from making a sound.

Plan B is it then.

Grabbing that hand over my mouth, I tried to force it away from me, failing epically of course. Then I tried to elbow that person in his stomach. Unfortunately he quickly snatched my arm. And last but not least, I lifted my foot and tried to stomp on his feet, with a minor success this time.

The person holding grunted in pain, but didn't loosen his grip, much to my dismay.

"It is me, Charlie." An all too familiar voice hissed.

Hearing Connor I widened my eyes and ceased my pathetic struggle. He finally let go of me. I whipped my mouth, trying to get away that horrible smell/taste from his glove and turned around to face the assassin.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" I complained.

Connor merely raised his eyebrows, obviously disapproving of my choice of words. But I guess this was simply something he needed to get used to it. Besides, swearing recues pain, study shows.

"Are you well?" He inquired, looking me from head to toe, probably checking for any injuries.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Have been better."

He nodded, and then an awkward silence lied between us. I pressed my lips into a thin line, thinking about stuff I could possible say. In this moment, Sam Adams stepped out of the tent, followed by another man.

"Ah, Connor! Back already?" Adams asked, and put a hand on his shoulder, which the Native quickly shrugged off.

I'll just randomly guess that he doesn't like to be touched.

I tilted my body to the left, trying to get a better view of the person standing behind Adams. Sam saw that movement of mine and stepped aside, introducing the guy to us. "Miss Allen, Connor, this is Doctor Joseph Warren. He was the one who gave Paul Revere the signal to inform us all about the Redcoats."

"Pleasure to meet you two." Joseph Warren said and shook hands with us "Sam Adams has told me everything about you. Courageous and skillful."

Connor didn't say anything; he simply stood there straight, but also looked a bit like a dork. I rolled my eyes and told him: "Dude, he means you."

The Native looked at me for a brief seconds and then replied: "I am merely fulfilling my duty."

Well, aren't you a knight in shining armor?

"And you, Miss Allen" The doctor turned to me, staring at my clothes with criticizing eyes "I must say you are not what I expected."

I am sure that I'm quite the opposite of what he expected. Meanwhile Connor turned his head around, trying to hold back a smirk or laugh, I don't know and I don't even want to know.

Warren was suddenly in front of my face. Eyes narrowed, he adjusted his glasses and furrowed his brows. "Indeed, you have two different eye colors. Interesting."

Out of reflex, I covered my right eye.

"Samuel described you as a well-educated, charming young lady."

Hearing that I looked at said person, who in return looked away. What else did Adams told him about me? Also, 'lady' is certainly not the correct word to describe someone like me. Actually, it's not even grammatically correct to put Charlie Allen and lady into one sentence. One does not simply do that.

Before Joseph Warren could tell me more, Sam Adams stepped in and coughed awkwardly: "It is getting late. Perhaps Connor and Miss Allen should rest. Doctor Warren, is there perhaps a tent free they could use to overnight here?"

"Of course." Joseph Warren answered and gestured me and Connor to follow him.

Before we left Sam Adams smiled to me and waved me goodbye. Since it was only me looing back, it could only be meant for me.

Slightly crept out, I picked up my pace to get away from him as far as possible. In that moment I realized that Sam Adams could be a potential Pedophile.

oOo

"So, how was your day."

"I did not kill John Pitcairn."

I snorted at that reply. Oh man, I have the feeling every time when I try to strike a conversation with Connor, all he says was stuff like 'I need to eliminate the Templar' or something similar like that.

"Too much information." I grunted, hinting that I totally didn't need to know he failed at killing someone "You know, there are certain things in life that are meant to be unsa-"

"Would you stop hogging the blanket?" Connor interrupted me.

True enough, I hogged most of the blanket, thus leaving the assassin as good as nothing to cover. Though I doubted he even needed a blanket, seeing as he's got that cozy warm robe on. We had to share a tent. Of course none of us were comfortable with that idea, but since we both were really tired, we didn't complain much.

When I was sure Connor had suffice amount of blanket, I continued babbling: "I bet that John Pitcairn is probably really hated by the colonists. No Pitcairn groupies in Boston, if you get my drift."

"He is a Templar."

"Whatever. As far as my knowledge goes, Templar knights were hunted down by Christians or something like that."

"Then why is that they still exist?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say, so I remained silent. When Connor didn't say anything more, I decided to go to sleep to.

I snuggle into the blanket and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, a bit hard to do that when you're sleeping on the hard ground though. We were sleeping back-to-back. Connor has stripped most of his weapons away, though I could swear he took that tomahawk with him to sleep, for whatever reason. I also made sure not to make any physical contact with him.

Letting out a tired sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Few minutes passed, and while I was half awake, Connor's voice sounded through the night. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" I muffled a tired reply.

"Did something… _Happened_ while you were with Sam Adams?"

At this question I raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Connor, who also has turned around. Left hand gripping his tomahawk, he waited for me to answer his question."

Which was a bit hard since there was a murder weapon lying right in front of my nose.

"What makes you think that?" I asked back, scrunching my nose.

"Your temper." Was his short reply, though it was enough for me to understand what he meant.

I just realized we must have looked like two chicks gossiping at a slumber party. Really, all we need was some Katy Perry music.

I closed my eyes, carefully choosing my words, and then opened them again. "Just thinking that Sam Adams could be a potential pedophile, I dunno."

Connor pondered about what I said with a rather confused expression on his face, and then inquired: "What is a 'pedophile'?"

I twitched my one eye. Well, I guess the word 'pedophile' hasn't entered the dictionary yet. Imagine how hopelessly Connor would be if he was somehow transported into the 21st century via TARDIS.

Biting the inside of my cheek to prevent myself form laughing, I explained as best as I could: "A pedophile is a man, well women I suppose too, who are attracted to children. _And will do stuff to them_."

I took him a short while to connect the dots. For seconds I feared Connor didn't understand my explanation, but then his eyes widened in surprise and worry. "You mean…?"

"Yep. It's seriously nasty."

"But you're not a child anymore." He interjected.

I raised an eyebrow in an offended way. "Are you calling me old?"

The Native rolled his eyes. "I thought it was normal for people from the colonies to marry with a huge age difference."

"True. Still, Sam Adams could be a potential pedophile." I said in an end-of-the-discussion-tone and then turned my back to him again, indicating I planned to go to sleep now.

There was shuffling sound, meaning Connor did the same.

Another five minutes of trying to get back to sleep.

"What is a 'groupie?'"

* * *

**NinjaxSketchartx: thank you :D yeah, i just felt like this story shouldn't just aroudn what COnnor's doing during the battles etc, since it's actually Charlie's story during the revolutionary war, and therefore all those famous people comes rather handy xD**

**Melidell: Congratulaiton on being the first one who recognized the drunken bastard as Hickey in the last chap xD hm, maybe, if they are ever going to meet face to face :P**

**AssassinsGurl2012: you're welcome :) I dunno, i suppose he does, or at least pretends to know xD**

**edgaryg: ... i didn't realize that until you point it out xD could be, this story is after mostly KH inspired, for some reasons xD**

**SakakiHaruna12: hm, chap 13 maybe, briefly :P**

**MorWolfMor: I just felt like it would be 'weird' if she already stayed there for a year and more, so i used to excuse of sleeping xD answer may or may not be come in later chapters :P I do the same thin, except i type everythig out on my iPHone xD**

**Nemishystera: sorry for the lack of connor lately :P**

**TheShadowKitty12: the last chapter counted around 5500 wordd without the my ramblings. I don't look at how many pages there are, because there are times where it say ten pages but word count is around 2000 xD**

**The Dark Goddess Vynx: GLad to know you like this story :), hm, not sure if Charlie even sees Connor as a brother xD we'll see what Juno's plannign :P**

**the other day, i tidied up my computer and found the very first draft of this story xD back then the title was 'Always Running Out of Time' and it's written in the third p.o.v. guess i wanted to try out something different but then realized it wasn't a good idea :P Anyway, i uploaded it for, so you can have a vague idea of how this story was originally supposed to be xD of course it's not finished, i guess i stopped tiping midway through it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie didn't know how she could fell down a tree.

Or how she almost fell on top of a small kid.

A young boy dressed up like a Native American, to be exact. Luckily he stepped aside just in time, of course with the result that Charlie fell flat down on her tummy.

Letting out a string of curses, she slowly got up and dusted herself off. All the time the boy was watching her with weary eyes. He thought it was weird how this young woman was dressed like a man. And her clothes looked like to be made of strange materials, too.

Maybe, he thought, she's one of the Colonists.

He should run away, warn the others from his tribe. Yet at the same time he was curious, and wanted to at least know something about this girl before he decided to go away. The people from his tribe told him stories about the Whites, that they weren't nice people, and he should avoid them.

He sometimes saw some Colonists from far away, but this is the first time he saw one from close.

Charlie noted that the boy was standing there motionless, watching every move she was making. She stared back with a raised eyebrow, wondering why there was a young kid alone in the woods.

The sun was shining brightly, and she had felt the urge to go out and take a stroll in the wildness, a change from the hectic city life. It was a beautiful forest, and Charlie had decided to climb on a tree.

And now, this.

Not able to stand the silence anymore, Charlie felt like it was necessary to something: "Yeah, I uh, fell asleep on the tree." She pointed up.

He didn't reply.

The young boy only narrowed his eyes at her. Feeling a bit nervous under his gaze, she quickly looked at him from head to toe, and guessed that he was at least seven, or eight.

Charlie pressed her lips into a thin line, not sure what to do now. She could just walk away now, and leave him here. But what if he was lost? She quickly dismissed that thought. If the boy was lost, she was sure he'd already asked her for help. Besides, she had the feeling that the boy somehow… _Belonged_ here.

Sighing deeply, she turned around, ready to walk away, but stopped when the boy opened his mouth and said something.

"… Who are you?"

Surprised, Charlie turned around and looked at him. His English was a bit sloppy, and it sounded a bit monotonic, like he wasn't used to talk in English.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Allen." The girl introduced herself "What's your name?"

The boy thought for a few seconds before replying: "Ratonhnahké:ton."

Charlie furrowed her brows and tried to pronounce his name: "Ra, Rato-"


	12. Chapter XI

**alright, so it's been more than a week since Tyranny of King Washy has been released and I'm already planning out what to write xD **

**But first, gotta finish this story :P**

**Not much happening in this chapter, mainly fillers... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter XI

_I knelt and placed the box on the floor, opened it to reveal a leather belt that I plucked quickly away, knowing that beneath would be a sword, and not a wooden play sword but a shimmering steel sword with an ornate handle. I took it from the box and held it in my hands. It was a short sword and, though, shamefully, I felt a twinge of disappointment about that, I knew at once that it was a _beautiful _short sword, and it was _my _short sword._

oOo

_Day 514_

_Two weeks since we returned from the Battle of Lexington and Concord and never in my life have I been so glad to see Achilles again. Thought he old man was less pleased to know I got trouble again. I talked to Myriam and she told me Theo came to her and told her what happened to me. What is he up to?_

oOoOoOo

I stared at the mass of papers lying in front of me. The pages weren't white like the sheets of paper in my time, but somehow it was expected. The surface also felt different. When going with your fingers over it, it didn't felt smooth, but still you could write on it without major trouble.

That is, if you know how to write with a quill. The feather simply didn't listen to me, and I also managed to spread ink on my clothes.

From watching _Harry Potter_, I thought it was a piece of cake to write with a quill, but now that I'm trying this on my own, I just want to throw it out of the window.

The text on the papers were all written in nice cursive letters. Connor had a rather pretty handwriting. But then again, all the people in the 18th century knew how to write in nice cursive, while I'm stuck with an awkward mixture of half-cursive and half-print. I remember how proud I was when I could write in perfect cursive in the second grade, being the only one who learned it so quickly. Over the time it changed a bit, and then High School came.

Everyone was just like 'YOU NEED CURSIVE IN HGH SCHOOL BECAUSE EVERYTHIN IS CURSIVE! YOU BREATH CURIVE, YOU SMELL CURSIVE, YOU EAT CURSIVE! YOU'LL NEVER USE PRINT AGAIN!'

Although the text was all written very tidily and neatly, I still couldn't read all the words, because cursives were just so _damn hard _to read. Not even squinting my eyes together and holding the paper right in front of my nose was helping.

Another reason why I hate cursive.

I also noted that even after ten pages Connor's handwriting didn't change much, which I find really odd but admirable at the same time. My handwriting already begins to change after one and half page. After page five it's just a bunch of wavy lines and dots.

Connor and Achilles were in their Batcave again, discussing things that should concern me, but didn't really because I have other stuff to worry about. The Batcave was basically a hidden basement, where you just have to pull a candle holder and magical stairs will appear. They recently showed me that, but I didn't bother to go downstairs. I detested basements because I always think there was a coffin downstairs, with Dracula sleeping inside.

My black journal was lying open on the table. I just read all the entries and just like I expected, there wasn't much written in it, maybe some weird stuff that didn't make sense at all too people who didn't understand my current situation. Which made me wonder, what where Connor and Achilles thinking about me being from the future? How are they coping with it? Do they even really believe it?

Connor walked into the living room, spotting me sitting there on the working desk. He walked over to me to see what I was up to, and saw the notes he wrote sprawled across the desk. I watched his face, noting that at first he looked a bit confused, but then his eyes lit up, like he finally remembered what those notes were.

My eyes traveled to something Connor was holding in his hand. It was a sword. Not just any sword, it was my sword.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Catching my gaze lingering on that weapon, Connor held it up and explained: "I talked to Achilles. We both agreed you should start practicing with it. It is for your own good."

I raised an eyebrow. "How about a no?"

"What will you do when you are attacked?"

"Scream and run away."

Connor tried his best not to twitch with one eye, which would have looked pretty funny. "And if the enemy catches up with you?"

"Try to… Kick him?" I sounded unsure, and judging from Connor's smug look, he knew that too. Basically I lost and argument that couldn't even fully develop into one because I suck at arguing.

"You already know how to use it; you just have to practice regularly." Connor tried to convince me.

"What makes you think I kno-" I started but then stopped, remembering that note which was attached on the sword. Thinking of it makes me want to punch a wall. "I'm not going to use that sword and you can't force me."

The assassin pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply, before asking: "What are you afraid of?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to answer that question. Instead I took my ballpoint pen and scribbled random flowers into my journal, ignoring Connor standing next to me. Truth to be told, I actually wanted to learn how to use a sword. Badly. Because I think this would look totally badass and cool. But I really don't want to use it to kill- or simply injure people.

Connor let out a sigh, and then turned around to leave the room. "I will be waiting outside for you."

I chuckled humorless at that. If he wants to, he can wait there forever.

The sun shone through the window, and there were barely any clouds hanging in the sky. I bet I'm the only person who's sitting in a stuffy room with no air condition, while others are outside enjoying the fine weather.

Well, after what happened the last few times when I took a trip to Boston or walked through the woods, I guess it's better if I got locked up in a room.

But I reaaally wanna go outside and take a walk on the beach. I don't think anything bad will happen there. Unless Davy Jones suddenly decided to take a trip ashore. Wouldn't surprise me at all.

Hm, I should go and visit the other people from the Homestead community; I didn't really have the chance to properly talk to them the last time. Time to get to know some new people.

Yeah, I'll do that.

I got off the chair and walked to the doorway. The door was wide open. Carefully, I turned my head to the left, and then to the right.

Good, no Native assassin with a huge tomahawk in sight. I sighed in relief and finally stepped out of the house stretching my whole body I let out some baby dinosaur noises, followed by the sound of bones cracking. But before I could even walk away from the manor, something huge and bulky jumped down from above, landing behind graciously and almost soundless.

Curiously I turned around, and standing behind me was Connor, holding what I guess was my sword. I looked up to see where the hell he jumped down, and saw the balcony over the door entry. No wonder I couldn't spy him anywhere. When I looked back at the assassin, Connor swung the sword and much to my surprise, lashed out for me.

A high pitched shrieking sound came out of my mouth, and out of instinct –and with a reflex and speed I didn't know I possessed- I got down onto the ground. All the while I thought that he had finally snapped and is now ready to kill me.

"Dude, what the fuck are yo-" I screamed, though he didn't let me finish it. Instead, he hold up the sword above me, ready to stab me with it if I hadn't quickly roll away again.

The sword got stuck in the ground for a short time, but it was enough for me to scramble back onto my feet and ran away.

Or rather, I _tried_ to run away.

When I looked over my shoulders, Connor leaped out again to attack me. I let out a string of curses. Knowing I won't be able to outrun in him in million years, I took defense behind a big tree. Another swung of that sharp weapon came into my direction, while I let out a bloody scream, ducked and started to run around the tree.

Well, it seems like luck wasn't on my side. Right when I was about to leave the place and ran back into the manor, I experienced something I haven't had since I woke up form my long beauty sleep: Another vision. Not sure if they really were vision, but I really don't know what else to call them.

I was back in a study room. A man and a young boy were standing there. I recognized the young boy from my first vision, I think. The older man handed him what looked like a box. The kid opened it, and inside was a sword. A mini sword, big enough for a small child like him. He looked pretty happy. That was it. The scenery changed back to the outside of the manor and I found myself glued to the tree by a sword stuck through my long sleeve. I guess that was one of the disadvantages of wearing baggy clothes.

And Connor was nowhere in sight.

Great.

First he chased me around the manor like a mad killer and now that he finally got me he just disappeared and left me here behind? He could have at least unstuck me from the tree. I looked around me, but couldn't spot any familiar white cloak. Remembering what happened when I stepped out of the manor, I lifted up my head. Unfortunately the tree top was covered in dark green leafs. It was a good hiding spot.

Eh, whatever.

I grabbed the sword handle with my right hand. Now the slightly harder part came. Trying to get the sword out of the wood. Which was a bit hard since I only had one hand to do that. The worst part was that I'm not right handed, thus I had some trouble.

So I stood under the tree for fifteen minutes, twisting the sword handle to left and right, shaking it, desperately trying to get it out of the tree. Now I know people in England felt when they tried to take out Excalibur from the stone.

My right hand started to feel numb, so I let go of the sword handle and let it rest a bit. I'm pretty sure I must have looked dumb, being stuck on a tree thanks to a sword. If Austin was here he'd totally help me.

After he took several pictures for blackmailing.

Okay, break over, back to work.

I took a deep breath, grabbed the sword handle, and with all my strength and power I pulled at it again. A _woosh_ sound could be heard, signalizing that I succeeded this time. I smiles in triumph, but it was short lived. I forgot that the sword was pretty heavy, so the weight dragged my right arm onto the ground. I let go of it and shook my left arm to let the blood flow again.

How the hell does one even walk around with a sword at attached to their hip? It's like you're constantly walking with bricks attached on you.

I guess I can finally take my leave now. Just when I turned on my heels, ready to walk away, I heard a rustle. The top of the tree started to shake, leafs falling down onto the ground.

A wild Connor appeared right in front of me, sword in the hand.

Where he got that seconds sword was beyond me, but what I knew was that I'm totally fucked up now.

"Wait Co-" I started, trying to tell him to stop, but of course the assassin didn't listen.

He went straight for an attack.

This time though I grabbed the other sword and somehow managed to block his attack. Judging from the look on Connor's face, he was just as surprised as I was. Though that didn't stop him from doing another attack. I deflected it again, and now it was my turn to attack.

What the hell am I doing?

With a speed I didn't know I possessed I swung the sword at him. As expected from a professional, the Native blocked my attack with ease and went straight for a counter attack. Just like before, I deflected it. This time, Connor didn't draw his sword back. Instead, our sword stayed in touch, and he started to push me back, which was totally unfair, because there was no way I could hold my ground.

Regardless I still tried. While pushing back, I carefully took a step back, with the intention to step aside and make a dash for it. That plan back failed though. When I took another step back, I tripped over the root of that tree and landed flat on my ass, losing my sword in the process. When I looked up, Connor was hovering over me with a small smirk on his face, sword pointed at my nose.

"Not bad. But there is always room for improvement." Connor commented.

I shot him an annoyed glare and pushed that sword away from my face. It wasn't until I was standing on my feet I realized I was out of breath.

What the hell just happened? Was it my imagination or did I really fought with a sword like the three Musketeers? I stared at my hands with a puzzled look, stretching my fingers, like they could provide an answer for me. Since when did I possess such skills? I guess that small note wasn't lying at all.

"Are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of Connor.

I dropped my hands and snapped: "Beside getting chased and barely escaping death, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I apologize for that, but it was necessary."

"You could have _warned_ me!"

"What were you thinking of when I stabbed the sword through your sleeve?"

"Oh you know, just had a vision of a man and a kid, who got his first sword, the usual. Nothing special." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. This way, he'll think that I was just telling a bunch of bullshit, without realizing that I was actually telling the truth. Something I picked up from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Connor raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing what I just said. I sighed, took the sword, ready to trudge back to the manor, when we both saw a man on a horse coming. The man on the horse looked around, spotted us and approached us.

"Connor?" He asked, tapping his hat.

Connor and I looked at each other, both wondering what his man could want from me. "That's him." I replied and pointed at the big oaf standing next to me.

The man smiled, glad he got the right person and then grabbed into his jacket, taking out what looked like a letter, and handed it to him. He thanked him, gave him some coins and turned the letter around to see who the sender was.

He opened the letter. Inside was a neatly folded piece of paper and when Connor unfolded it, I mentally winced at the sight of it. Whoever sent him this letter had a really cursive handwriting. Every letter was bended to the right like a hurricane was blowing on them and the loops just made my head go dizzy. On top of that, everything was written really small, probably to save some paper.

Well, at least I don't have to decode it.

After reading it, Connor announced: "It is from Sam Adams."

True enough, the name Samuel Adams was written bigger than the rest, and there was a red stamp along with the signature. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "What does he want?"

The assassin shrugged his shoulders and went back to read the letter.

I swear it's like reading a letter written in Tengwar. You know how to write in Tengwar perfectly, but the main problem was decoding it, because I tend to forget which letter which symbol was.

"He says that on the 17th June a certain George Washington will be holding an induction as Commander in Chief of the Continental army and wants us two to be present there. Sam thinks you may be interested in it."

"Pfft." I dismissed the invitation with a wave of my hand "Not interested in politics and stuff. You can go alo-" I stopped midsentence and stared at Connor with a disbelieving look. "_George Washington_?"

Connor nodded and hold up the letter, pointing at the passage where it was mentioned.

"_The_ George Washington?" I asked again, my voice getting louder.

Now the Native looked slightly concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Holy _fuck_! I'm going to meet George Washington." At this point I was basically in fangirl modus, almost hyperventilating. Well, I'm actually not a fangirl of George Washington, but it's not like you get a second chance to meet the very first POTUS. Also I want to know if it was true he had wooden teeth. That's what I learned from _Fairy Odd Parents_.

I skipped around happily, thinking that finally this time travel thing somehow paid off. A steel hand gripped my shoulders, stopping me form performing a happy dance. I looked back and saw Connor looking at me with a you-forgot-something-face.

"What?" I asked rather rudely.

He pointed at my sword. "You will not go anywhere until you have trained properly.

I shrugged of his hand and turned around to face him and crossed my arms. "Excuse me, but last time I checked you're not my dad."

"This is merely for your own safety.

Own safety my ass. I don't think it matter whether I can defend myself or not, I'll just get into trouble anyway. I pressed my lips into a thin line. I really don't want to walk around with a sword. It would look weird. It's already bad enough that I get stared because of my eyes and clothes I'm wearing as a woman/girl, but now marching around with a sword… Besides, I don't want to get involved into fights.

But it felt so strangely good and safe, when I used the sword. I bit my lower lip, thinking hard.

Connor seemed to sense my inner struggle. He sighed and told me to think about it, then walked away, disappearing into the woods. At the same time Achilles stepped out of the manor. He watched how Connor walked away and then his gaze landed on me.

Supported by his cane, he slowly approached me. The old man's eyes landed on the sword next to me, then back to where Connor disappeared. Finally he insisted: "Let's go for a walk."

I shrugged my shoulders and agreed to it.

oOo

"… And then he disappeared, just like that! I mean, yeah, I have the attention span of a goldfish, but I think I should at least be able to realize when suddenly someone decided to vanish! I'm telling you, Achilles, that guy is not normal!"

Achilles listened to my rambling, nodding here and there, not once giving a sound from himself until I finished telling him my tale. Somehow I knew this walk would turn into a therapy hour. Normally I would keep this kind of stuff to myself, praying people here won't think they have psycho on the loose, but there was something that told me I could trust Achilles.

Maybe it was his old age and wisdom that made me tell him what was on my mind and what happened these past few weeks.

Or maybe I simply needed someone to listen. I didn't care what he thinks of me, I just needed to let this all out. And damn it felt good.

In my opinion Achilles was the only person who was suited for this. Nothing against Connor but he seemed to me a bit impatient and I think if I told him everything I might just walk out with a tomahawk stuck in my head. It was a hard decision for me to tell him about that one weird ream I had and my encounters with Theo though. But I think since that Juno Spirit was involved Achilles kind of believed my story. I hope.

The old man stopped walking and sat down on a nearby rock, obviously tired from the long walk. There was a river nearby. I couldn't see it yet, but the sound of water flowing told me it. The trees stood tall and proud on the sidewalk. It made me sad to know in a couple of centuries those trees might be cut down and a road will be build here, replacing the stony travelling paths.

"I believe you should continue practicing sword fighting."

"_What?"_ I asked, refusing to believe what I just heard.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself. You say yourself that the Spirit didn't send you here to simply correct your flaws, there is another reason she doesn't tell."

"Yeah, but what does it ha-" I moaned, but then it clicked in my head "Her real intention is far more dangerous, and to make sure I don't die out in this world, she gives me a sword and that cheap excuse of a guardian angel."

Achilles nodded at my hypothesis. "It would be wise to start training regularly from now on. I cannot have my student to look out for you all the time."

Like I want to be watched 24/7.

"But I would suggest to be cautious around that lad you told me about, if you meet him again." The old man adviced.

In annoyance and self pity, I threw my head back and winces. Why couldn't Juno just gave me the ability of a Musketeer or a Samurai, instead of a 'You already know how to use it. You're just not good at it.'

"Come." Achilles got up "We should head back now."

I snorted, "Yeah, because Connor is totally going to throw a house party in our absence."

That only got me a weird side glance from the old man. He then only shook his head and we walked back to the manor.

* * *

**FMAPokeWarrior: Maybe she'll have, maybe not, who knows :D**

**IamAWESOME: Maybe it is the start of a relationship, maybe not :P **

**Red red red ribbon: will try :P**

**AssassinsGurl2012: haha, now that i look at it, i kind of like it too :D maybe i'll turn it into an AU one shot some time :)**

**Tehehe: Thanks for your support, means a lot to me :) (wish you had a real acc so we could talk more, you seem to be a nice person :3)**

**MorWolfMor: VIVA LA SLEEP 8D**

**OrionRedde: WE GOTTA CHANGE THAT SOON; BETTER NOW THAN NEVER; OR ELSE HE'LL NEVER GET LAID**


	13. Chapter XII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter XII

_Day 533_

_Despite what I discussed with Achilles, I still slacked off during training. It felt safe with a sword in my hand, but my brain kept telling me that it was just wrong. Connor said he won't be wasting his time training me if I wasn't even sure about what I want to do._

_Sometimes he went away for a couple of days. Achilles says he's visiting his tribe, checking on how things were. There are times where I wanted to ask him if I could tag along, but then I always feel like I'm invading Connor's personal world. I think that his tribe, the place where he grew up –and where he belongs to- is the only place where he can be him._

oOoOoOo

"Rat-, Rata-, Ratata-"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ra-to-"

"Ra-doon-hay-gay-doon."

"Ratatouille." I face palmed myself when I said that out loud. How the hell can I go from Connor's native name to ratatouille? Well, I guess it was because Connor just accidentally stepped on a rat a while ago and that somehow made me think of the movie.

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, repeating his name for me again. "Ra-doon-"

I took a deep breath and tried to mime it. "Ra-doon-"

"-hay-gay-"

"Ra-doon-hay-gay-"

"-doon."

"Ra-doon-hay-gay-doon. Ratonhnaké:ton." I beamed, happy that I can finally say it without biting my own tongue.

I swear, his name was such a tongue twister. I don't even want to know how it is to speak his mother tongue. I bet it's even worse than Polish. And Polish is already one of the most difficult languages I know. I remember during those three years I lived in Poland due my mom's job in the embassy I had two hours Polish lesson weekly. The whole grammar was just a nightmare. Basically, Polish is like 'sczczszvcsz', I bet you could open the Chamber of Secrets by accident.

We visited Paul Revere's little silversmith shop a while ago, to get Connor's sword handle repaired. It kind of fell off during the training or something like that, I don't know, I didn't pay a lot of attention to it. Fact is, it needed to be repaired and Connor didn't want to buy a new one. According to Achilles, that boy liked this one for whatever reasons.

Paul wasn't a blacksmith, he was a silversmith. I didn't get the difference between those two jobs, I just know that both of them have a 'smith' in their job, so I automatically assumed Paul could repair sword handles. Turns out I was right!

Though Revere said it may take him some time to do that. That's why I and Connor were sitting in a tavern called _Green Dragon_, waiting for Paul to finish his repair, which we hope was before the end of the day.

I'm rather surprised about myself that I willingly tagged along to Boston, after all what happened the last time. Maybe it was because a small part of me hoped I would meet Theo again, so I could give him a piece of my mind.

Or maybe I just needed to go out. Girls just wanna have fun.

We were sitting in a small shady corner. Connor had an untouched mug of beer in front of him, while I sat there on the chair in my usual comfy sitting position: Back of the chair faced to the front and arms rested on them, shuffling cards. It was the same card deck I found in the manor's library and Achilles allowed me to keep them. I recalled how the old man said he didn't even know what those were, and then how Theo said poker cards weren't invented until mid 19th century. It made me wonder how those cards ended up in Achilles library.

Connor watched how I shuffled the cards and then sorted them out. In short, I was bored, and he was bored too.

"You said once that 'Charlie' was your nickname." Connor suddenly spoke up "What is your real name then?"

I looked up form my cards, surprised that he still remembered it and why he asked that. Should I tell him? I really don't like my full name… But he did patiently teach me how to pronounce his real name, and I'm sure after all my failed attempts he wanted to smash the beer mug at someone.

I took a deep breath and mumbled: "It's Charlene Katja Allen."

"Katja?" He inquired rather curiosly.

"Oh you know, some parents like it when their children have a middle name." I explained. I can count myself as lucky that my middle name wasn't an all too embarrassing one. Most people I know have got an uncommon middle name. But I think Mozart takes the crown in this whole middle name thing. Granted, since _Rondo alla Turca_ I was never a fan of Mozart again.

"Katja is a pretty name." Connor commented.

"It's a German one." I think.

"Why do you have a German middle name?"

I rolled my eyes, almost forgetting that if Connor wanted, he could ask tons of questions. It made him so annoying and naïve sometimes. "Why do you have an English name?"

"So I can blend in easier with the Colonists. Achilles said my real name was a mouth full."

Where Achilles was right he was right. And here I thought 'Connor' was his middle name or something like that, because he was half-Native half-something. But it only served as a purpose to blend in with the crowd.

"I'm half-German half-American." I replied while putting the cards into a staple and then tucked them back into my bag.

Wait, does the term American even exist yet? It should be half-Colonist, right? Or half-English? Eh whatever, Connor didn't ask, so I guess he knew what I meant.

I eyed the mug of beer with distrust. It was still full, and as far as I know Connor only took one sip from it. I'll never forget his face expression.

A group of Redcoats were sitting few tables away from us. I silently prayed that they won't take notice of that 'suspicious man in white with a weird teenage girl on tail'. Much to our luck, they didn't notice us and were having their fair share of beer, drinking and laughing and making fun of other people.

"You're not going to drink this, are you?" I asked and pointed at the beer,

Connor grunted in answer, which I took as a no. What a waste of beer,

Deciding that we have waited long enough we got up from our chairs and walked out of the tavern, back to Revere's silversmith shop.

People passed us by, and it always seemed like to me that they never noticed that one bulky person in white. Even though Connor was supposed to 'blend in' with the crowd, I personally think that with that cloak he just stands out more. But perhaps that was because I knew where to look.

While the assassin's eyes were set straight ahead to his destination, mine were wandering around aimlessly, trying to memorize everything I saw. It was like every time when I'm in Boston I see/learn new things.

For example right now I discovered a bookshop. Some neatly bonded books were set on the shop window to show. from the book title I could guess that most of them weren't fictional stories, it were more stuff about politics or the diary of those people who did something great but are dead a long time ago. Regardless I stopped walking to ogle them.

Seeing as that I most likely won't move from my spot right now, Connor said: "Paul Revere's shop is right over there. I will be back soon, you wait here for me:"

I nodded and went back to staring at the shop window. It was late in the afternoon, but since it was beginning June, the sun was still up high, though there weren't as many people on the streets as before.

The shop window was a bit dirty, but I could still see through it. On the other side stood some tall shelf, filled with books. A ladder leaned against a wall. I made myself a mental note to visit this shop the next time.

"Excuse me, _mademoiselle_." A French accented voice called out.

I turned around, expecting to see Stephane Chapheu; instead I met the face of an unfamiliar person. He had a full packed backpack with him, a red beanie on his head and a beard that reminded me of Tony Stark.

"Yes?" I responded uncertainly.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the next inn is."

"Sorry, but I'm not from Bo-"

Before I could finish that sentence, two Redcoats staggered toward us, each one of them a beer in their hands. I recognized them as those from the tavern before and automatically avoided eye contact.

"Oi, you're the Frenchie from before, looking for a place to stay." One of them slurred.

The other laughed and spat. "And now you're harassing a girl with your problems?"

I tried to interfere. "Uh, actually he was just- YIEP!" I yelled out as one of the Redcoats threw his now empty beer bottle away and kicked the French man down, foot on his so he was staying on the ground.

"Get off me, _babptesme_!" He screamed.

"Have a taste of my boot, Frenchie." The British soldier mocked and pushed him down further.

Without really thinking everything through, I ambushed the soldier.

Well, okay, I _tried_ to ambush him, but before I could even push him away, two arms came from behind and circled around my waist, including my two arms, holding me in place.

"Well, can't have you interfering now, can we." The Redcoat behind me chuckled, his stinky breath of alcohol making me want to vomit.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!" I hissed and struggled and kicked and screamed, desperately trying to get out of his hold with no success.

But then I spotted a familiar hooded person walking into our direction, with a freshly repaired sword tucked on his belt. Connor stopped dead track when he saw me and the French man being harassed by those two assholes.

"A little help, Connor?" I begged.

"_S'il-vous-plaît_?" The French added.

To shut him up, the Redcoat kicked him again, telling him to go back where he came from. Finally Connor ran toward us, sword in hand, prepared to rescue us.

The guard holding me finally let me go. He and the other one took out their muskets and started to fight Connor. I quickly kneeled down and helped the man to get up.

Sword clashing and battle yells could be heard, followed by the sound of weapons being dropped down onto the ground and people running away. Without having to look at the mess, I knew those Redcoats made a dash for it. Connor walked up to us, and put his sword away.

"Thanks you, my friend. They had a little too much _biére_ and didn't like the sound of my voice. I was only talking to that girl." The French guy explained and pointed at me.

Connor looked at me with what I guess would be a raised eyebrow. Before he could scold me I quickly hold up both hands and a defensive manner, signalizing that I'm innocent and it's not my fault it happened.

The Native then turned his attention back to the man. "Your accent is unfamiliar. Where are you from?"

I snorted at that question, which promptly got me a glare from him. Really, I thought after knowing Stephane Connor would at least be able to tell from his accent where that guy was from.

"North of here. _Province de Quebec_."

"Then what are you doing in Boston? And why were you looking for an inn?" I threw my own questions into their conversation.

"I am a miner by trade but it's hard to find work. People don't listen to me because of my accent."

"Well, that's mean."

Without hesitation Connor offered: "It might be our meeting was fate." I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud at that. "I hail from a village just a few miles north of here. There are beginnings of a mine. I do not know what is in there but perhaps you might find what you are looking for within."

The man stroke his beard and thought about the offer. "I'll come have a look. If there's something good, maybe we'll talk."

Well, Connor surely does know how to convince people. Or maybe it was just his luck.

Satisfied and happy that me managed to invite another person to join the Homestead community, Connor gestured us to follow him.

oOoOoOo

_Day 546_

_Nothing special happened the last past days, except Myriam and Connor chased after a white cougar today while I was chatting with Norris (the French man we picked up in Boston) in his mine. The white cougar went into the mine and Connor had to lure it out. Myriam shot it dead. I think Norris was pretty impressed by her. I sense that soon I can test out my matchmaker skills._

_Four more days until we get to attend to that speech of George Washington. _

oOoOoOo

"… For the support of the glorious cause I bet they will accept my most cordial thanks for this distinguished testimony of their approbation. But, lest some unlucky event should happen, unfavorable to my reputation, I beg it may be remembered, by every Gentleman in the room, that I, this day, declare with utmost sincerity, I do not think myself equal to the Command I am honored with. As to…"

Booooooooooooooring.

That's what I would usually say out loud in class just to annoy my classmates. In fact, I feel like I'm sitting in class right now.

No, this was far worse.

George Washington was standing in the front, pacing back and forth, holding his speech in fancy English, which was really hard for me to follow. I lost attention right after he told us his name.

I peered around the room and saw that the other attendants were all listening in awe, starstrucked by this man that was soon to be the very first POTUS. Of course they didn't know that yet. All of them were sitting straight in their chair, hands on the table, like school boys listening to their teacher.

I was seated between Sam Adams and Connor, both of them also listening carefully at what Washington was babbling. I tried my best not to put my arms on the desk and fall asleep, because that would be just rude and disrespectful, after all the trouble we went to hide my identity as a woman.

Just for you information, I'm currently surrounded by men, because a woman has got nothing to lose here. Guess I'll still have to wait few hundred years more until I can officially sit in a lecture.

Not that I want to.

And the longer I sat, the more I started to regret cutting my hair off for my disguise. Seriously, it wasn't worth it all. I couldn't wear a hat to hide my hair because it was considered as rude to do that when someone else was talking. Even Connor had taken off his hood!

I cut my hair until it reached my shoulders and then tied it back into a low ponytail. You know, those all the gentlemen run around with?

Clothes weren't a big problem at all, due the flatland on my chest. Problem was probably my face, because no matter how much man clothes I wear, people who look closely to my face would see a girl in front of them. But at the end we just decided to let it be, there wasn't much we could do, and I don't feel like running around with ten thousand tons of make-up in my face. They'll just have to deal with a 'young man and his girly face'.

Well, but I guess that's the price for getting to see Washy live. Maybe when I'm lucky, I can take a photo of him. With luck, perhaps even a photo with him.

Still, I wondered why Adams incited me along to this even though he knew I couldn't waltz inside as a girl.

"Truly, there is no man better suited to the task." Adams right to me commented with what I would call a fanboy smile.

Connor on me left nodded in agreement while I just shrug my shoulders, ready to reply something, but then got interrupted by someone who sat behind us.

"Really? I can think of several." A nasty voice snorted.

Out of sheer habit in school, I automatically turned to the source of the voice. Behind us was a man who sat rather comfortable on his chair, leaning back slightly, with an annoyed frown on his face. He looked like he hasn't taken a bath for a long time. Which he probably hadn't.

Wait, I think I know him from somewhere… I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, thinking hard, but couldn't really recall.

Eh, whatever.

I heard how the chair next to me moved. Connor stood up and turned around, hissing. "Charles Lee."

Okay, his name was Charles Lee. Just like my math teacher's name. I already don't like him.

Charles Lee stared at Connor with a slightly disgusted look. "Do I know you?"

"I would not expect you to remember."

Did I miss something? How comes Connor knows someone like… that guy? And it doesn't sound like they are all buddy-buddy.

Before the argument could go any further, Sam Adams pulled Connor away. "Come Connor- there's someone I want you to meet."

Connor gave the guy a last hate filled glare. I have seen his glare a lot during the time I spent with him, but never have I seen such a loathing one. It made a shiver run down my spine. I glanced at Lee a last time with suspicious eyes before trudging after Adams and Connor.

"Sorry to pull you away like that, but the last thing we need is the two of you coming to blows." Sam apologized and led us to George Washington. My heart automatically started to beat quicker, excitement filling my blood. "Connor, allow me to introduce you to our newly appointed Commander –in- Chief, George Washington."

Washington smiled and greeted: "Ah! So you're the one who saved Sam and John at Lexington."

"It was the Patriots who did that, I merely lent support."

I grinned at that statement from the assassin. It was nice to see that he wasn't some arrogant cocky assassin who know he was a better than the rest. Plus, it's cute to see how Connor scratched his cheek nervously every time someone complimented him.

"As humble as he is brave. We could use more men like you." Washington chuckled lightly and then spotted tiny me standing behind Connor, almost like I was hiding. "And who is this young lad?"

Connor stepped aside so George Washington could fully see me. I stood up straighter and adjusted my collar, and then shook his hand, introducing myself. "My name is Charlie Al- Chaplin! Charlie Chaplin, sir!"I corrected myself quickly. Thanks to the panic in Adam's and Connor's face I remembered I was supposed to hide my real identity. Therefore it would be wise to use a different name.

How did I even come up with Charlie Chaplin?

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mister Chaplin. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me- I should attend to Charles over there." Washington nodded toward the door, where Lee was standing and waiting. "He looks none too happy about being passed over for command." That would explain Lee's comment earlier. "It was good to meet you Connor, and you, Mister Chaplin.

I contained my grin as he said that out. The whole concept of George Washington saying 'Charlie Chaplin' was just weird.

We watched how Washy went to Charles side, talking to him.

"Tell me you have news of Pitcairn." Connor inquires, almost sounding desperately.

I fastened the ribbon on my hair more secure to make sure it won't fall off. It was an annoying feeling, to know your ribbon could falls off any time. I'll never take a lost hair tie for granted again.

Sam Adams told Connor what he knew; stuff like that Pitcairn has taken shelter in Boston et cetera, and what they are going to do to lure him out. It sounded like a great plan, with a big battle involved of course. Also, it sounded like I'm going to stay behind again, because a) there's no way in hell Connor will take me with him and b) there's no was hell I'll come along either, knowing there's going to be a battle! I have no intention to experience one in real life, I simply prefer to read or watch movies about them.

Connor thanked him heartily for all the information, which Adams waved it off, explaining Pitcairn was a dangerous man, the sooner they get rid of him, the better.

The Native grunted in agreement, but then glanced over to Lee. "I would say the same of Charles Lee."

And here we go again with that Charles Lee guy. What the hell was his relation to him?

"Now that's an altogether different beast. Let us leave it for another day. Best you head to Boston, Connor." Adams replied, much to the assassin's disappointment, I guess.

We walked out of the room. Sam spotted another guy standing on the hallway, and then walked toward him, starting a conversation.

Seeing it as my chance to finally ask Connor what the hell was going on, I tucked on his sleeve and whispered: "Okay, I'm confused. First, who the hell is Charles Lee? And second, why do you need to kill Pitcairn again?"

"They are both Templers and need to be eliminated, especially Charles Lee." Was his prompt reply.

If I remember correctly, Templers were the bad guys, right? Hm, at least I know how some of them look like now. Guess I'll have to be more careful in the future.

"I will be leaving now." Connor announced.

"I know." I replied curtly and pressed my lips into a thin line, hating the fact that I need to be babysitted again.

"You will stay here with Sam Adams."

"I have guessed that much."

"After everything is over, I will pick you up in Boston."

"… Okay?"

"Promise me that you won't leave Sam Adams side, and _do not_ engage yourself into trouble." Connor warned, emphasizing 'do not'.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Please you make it sound like I _want_ to get into trouble."

Connor didn't reply at that, though I swear I heard him mutter something like 'I would not doubt that' under his breath. "Do you promise?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed again. Well, it's definitely a promise I cannot keep for hundred percent. And I tend to not promise things when I know there's a big chance it will be broken. "I… cannot promise you that. But I will try."

The Native pinched his nose. "Alright then. I will leave now."

I nodded and bid him a simple _Auf Wiedersehen._ See you again soon.

I watched him disappearing at the next corner and waited for Sam Adams to finish his conversation.

I really want to get out of those clothes now.


	14. Chapter XIII

**filler and what not, also haytham making a tiny little appearance **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter XIII

"_I'm looking for Israel Putnam."_

"_On who's orders?"_

"_Samuel Adams."_

"_Follow me."_

"_This is not Bunker Hill."_

"_Aye. It's Breed's. There's been some… Disagreement to where we should encamp."_

"_Any news from Boston?"_

"_The Tories aren't moving. And anytime we try to press them, we lose a dozen men. I think Putnam and the others plan to assemble artillery on these hills. A good shelling might make the Redcoats rethink their strategy."_

"_And what of John Pitcairn."_

"_That bastard is the cagiest of the bunch. He's appeared, time to time, to taunt us or send regards by way of cannon fire. It's all right, though. He'll have what's coming to him soon enough… Putnam's just up ahead. You can't miss him."_

oOoOoOo

_Gulliver's Travel_? Nah, I have watched enough cartoons and movies about it.

_The Sorrow of the Young Wrether_? Read it in German, it was boring enough.

_Les Liasons Dangereuses_? Sure, like I'm going to start a book in French, where I most likely I have to check every third word in a dictionary.

_The Beggar's Opera_? Watched it in the theatre, didn't like it too much.

_Hamlet_? Hm, why not? Maybe learn a bit more Shakespearean, just to annoy the hell out of some people.

Happy that I found a good book after almost two hours of endless browsing, I took it out of the shelf. I made sure to check every shelf, every books title, but couldn't anything good at all. I'm pretty sure the shopkeeper was slowly running out of patience, seeing as I'm taking this long to pick one book.

He should be glad that I'm even buying something! Normally I would stay in a bookstore for three hours and go out with empty handed.

Okay, that was a lie. I'd come out with twenty books and comics, while I'm in the process of reading twenty other books. And then I complain about no reading stuff.,

I walked with the book in my hand to the shop owner to pay for it. The slightly elder man looked up from his newspaper and adjusted his glasses he saw me approaching him with only one book. He was a man in his late forties, a face that reminded me of an old rabbit, and a beer belly.

I put the book onto the counter. The man took it, examined it for whatever reason, and then mumbled something about going into the storage room to do something with it.

The shop keeper disappeared behind a door, while I waited at the counter. A bell ran once, signalizing that someone had entered the store. Heavy footsteps and the sound of a sword hanging on a belt strode toward the counter.

I took a quick glance to my left and saw the man standing there tall and proudly, holding a black and thick book in his hand. The book binding was ripped badly, making me wonder what he did with it. I assumed he was here to let it be repaired. My eyes then wandered to the man himself, memorizing his appearance out of old habit. He was heavily armed with pistols and a sword, which somehow reminded me of Connor, and he wore a big dark blue coat and a tricorne hat. I really want that hat of his.

I could tell from his face that he had seen a lot from the world. But somehow I had the feeling I had see him before. I don't know why though. Letting a bored sigh, I started to drum my fingers on the counter and hummed the melody of Bach's Menuett, wondering why that shop keeper was taking so long. It was getting a bit uncomfortable with that man standing next to me, all armed. And I could just feel his gaze on me.

Finally the shop keeper returned, the book wrapped up all nicely with a red ribbon on top. He told me the price and I paid for it, putting it away into my bag.

"Do you even know how to read?" The man asked, or rather sneered.

"Yeah, I ca- wait, _what_?!" I half screamed, looking at him outrageous "Of course I can read!"

Both men gave me a strange look at my sudden outburst. That stupid excuse of a book store owner took of his glasses, clean it and calmly explained: "Well, I assumed from your clothing you were illiteracy." To prove his point, he leaned over the counter slightly, looking at the clothes I was wearing, which of course consisted of a trouser, my CONVERSE shoes and an oversized chemise. The other man also spared my outfit a quick glance, though he looked rather amused.

"I like the way I dress, thank you." I replied snippily and then stormed out of the shop, back to Paul Revere's silversmith shop, where Sam Adams, Paul Revere and Benjamin Tallmadge were drinking tea and gossiping.

Benjamin was another friend of Sam, who introduced us to each other. Tallmadge has got a friend in Connecticut, who used to teach young ladies few hours daily because that guy thought women's education were also important. I think his name was Nathan hale or something like that. Either way, he already sounded like a cool guy. Shame he stayed behind.

I stepped inside the silversmithery, expecting to see all three gentlemen inside, but instead only met one: Benjamin Tallmadge.

Sensing what I was about to ask, he explained: "Sam and Paul already headed over the _Green Dragon _tavern, meeting up with some others."

I nodded. "And you stayed behind because…?"

Benjamin chuckled at my weariness, setting his tea cup down. "Observant, just as expected from someone who lives with Achilles."

My eyes widened as I heard what he just revealed. "How do yo-"

He hold up one hand, telling me to stop talking. "My father knew Achilles; they were both in the Brotherhood."

It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant with Brotherhood, because the first things that popped up in my head was 'Brotherhood of the Hoodie Brother' for whatever reasons, but then understood what he meant.

"Are you an…?" I asked, trailing off because I didn't dare to say that word out loud, in case I was wrong.

"Oh no, I'm not an assassin. I prefer to live in one world. But I still try to help as much as I can."

Sounds like something I'd like to do. Not being an assassin, carrying around lots of weapons and fighting, instead doing more stuff like research, looking for information et cetera. Though I lack the motivation to do that. Sometimes I feel like doing what people tell me to do, and sometimes I simply don't give a single shit about it.

"You're not an assassin either." Tallmadge stated to which I shook my head. He looked a bit disappointment. "Then I guess Achilles' student is all alone in the battle field.

The last sentence somehow hit me like tons of red bricks. No, I am not an assassin, and I'll never be one. I don't even have to strength and courage to be one. But I also wonder what exactly made a person an assassin. Was Connor truly alone? Maybe he's the only assassin, but that doesn't make him alone, does it? As far as I know, he recruits people to build up his own Brotherhood or something like that. And at the Homestead, he's got Achilles and the people living there.

We walked out of the silversmith shop. Benjamin had the key to it and locked the door, and then we made our way to the tavern.

Redcoats were patrolling everywhere, more than usual, so we had to be very careful. Some of them were doing their duty, some were harassing the habitants, and others were gossiping and exchanging rumors. I caught some words like 'battles' and 'Bunker Hill' and the name 'John Pitcairn', which made me wonder how Connor was doing right now.

Was I worried?

I guess I was. There was a part of me that I constantly scared Connor will not return anymore. And that thought made my heart clench. Even though that blockhead didn't understand sarcasm or most jokes, and I didn't know a lot about him, he had grown on me a lot.

I just hope he thought the same thing of me.

"How do you like America so far?" Benjamin started a conversation casually.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's different from Europe, I guess." That's all I can say for now.

I mean, it's probably not wise to say the people in America are lot more open and it's nice how a complete stranger says hello to you but sometimes it was also creepy. I remember my very first trip to America few years ago. I needed some time to get used to their lifestyle, though my biggest problem was probably buying things in stores. In almost every store in Europe the taxes were included in the prices, while I learned in America every state had a different tax rate, thus they usually add the taxes at the cashier. And it happened to me eight times that I thought I had just enough money to buy something, but then at the cashier it turns out there were those taxes I had to pay along. One of the most embarrassing things in my life.

A familiar blue coat and tricorn hat came into our view. I recognized the man from before in the bookstore. I noted that he looked rather annoyed this time.

We walked pass each other, him sending a quick glance to me and Tallmadge before continuing marching into the opposite direction.

A shudder went through me, and again, I felt like I knew him already. It was an unpleasant feeling and I didn't like it a bit. Something in my mind tells me I'm going to see that man again.

oOoOoOo

"_General Putnam?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you'd be able to help me find him."_

"_He's tucked away inside the city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues its assault, we'll never flush him out."_

"_But if the ship was silenced…"_

"_Then poor John might be forced to get off his arse and come forward!"_

"_I shall fly this flag to signal my success."_

"_And I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral."_

oOoOoOo

There was the holocaust, there was the black plague, there was locus infestation and there was an ice age. Heck, according to the bible there was even a giant flood once.

But today God decided to sent something even worse: Fillan McCarthy.

What have I done to deserve this punishment?

Fillan McCarthy was a young man with blond hair. When I stalked into the tavern and saw a blond guy I thought it was Theo, so the first thing I wanted to do was to turn around and just walk away. It was such a huge relief when I found out it wasn't him thought.

Fillan talked a lot. Probably just as much as he eats. During the first thirty minutes he had already eaten six plates of food. From what I understood between his munching and rambling, he was a robber and lived by thieving on the streets, his loyalty laid 'next to his food and the Brotherhood'.

Other than having to endure his long senseless rumbles, Fillan was a nice dude. We both were sitting at the bar, watching how William Molineux cleaned some dishes and/or made beer. From time to time curses in French could be heard coming out of the kitchen.

Sam, Paul and Benjamin went upstairs to talk in private. Whatever they were talking about, it mostly didn't concern me at all. I prefer to sit outside the circle and listen to what others were saying.

"So how did you meet Connor?" came the next question from Fillan.

I knitted my eyebrows at that question, first wondering how the hell he knew Connor, but then remembered that it was him who invited the Robber to join the Brotherhood. Well, what am I supposed to say? 'Oh, you know, he found me asleep in a forest, no idea how I get there though'. Yeah sure, might as well tell him I'm the tooth fairy.

"He saved me from… a bear." I lied instead, not being able to come up with anything better.

Fillan chucked down the mug of beer in one giant sip, put the mug back onto the table, whipped his mouth with his sleeve and then let out a content sigh, patting his tummy for a few times. "Sounds like Connor. You must be really close to him. I bet he's really protective over you, like brother and sister." To prove his point, he poked my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away. "Connor is generally protective. Also, I already have a brother, one is more than enough." Especially since Austin is already overprotective enough.

"You have an older brother?"

"Sadly." That of course was a lie, but it was a habit of mine to always say I never wanted to have Austin as a brother, just to annoy him. Mostly he reacts in a fake-offended way.

"I have an older sister." Fillan revealed to me and ordered another beer.

"Really?" I faked my interest.

"Mhm." He confirmed before taking a sup from his beer "I haven't seen her for a long time though."

I haven't seen Austin for a long time either. Now that I think about it, was it really wise from me just to sit here in a tavern and do nothing? I should start looking for a way to get back. If there's even one.

At least I hope so.

"Is she still alive?" I blurted out, but then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, mentally cursing myself for asking such a question randomly.

Fillan laughed at my action, and reached out a hand to ruffle my hair. "She's alive. She may make a lot of wrong decisions, but she's a smart woman."

Sitting there on the chair I pondered a long time about this one question before actually asking it oud loud: "Do you miss her?"

"Always." Was his prompt reply.

"And where is she now?"

The Robber shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe she's still in Boston, maybe somewhere else. Fact is, I broke off all ties with her when she decided to join the Templars."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. So he misses her, but it was also his own decision to break off all ties he had with her. Okay, she did joint the Templars, but was that why Fillan decided to join the Creed? Just to piss her off or something like that? It made me think of me and Austin. If he had join the Templars, would I have joint he Brotherhood?

Letting out a tired and frustrated sigh I dropped my head onto the table, closing my eyes. Seeing my current rather pathetic state right now Fillan decided to babble William Molineux' ear off.

I breathed through my nose, concentrating on hearing out what was happening around me while not being able to see anything. Basically, I was bored.

The chiming of the bell told me that someone opened the door and new guests arrived. Judging by the different voices talking it were two or three people. They were probably sitting not very far away from the bar, thus I could hear most of the things they were conversing about.

It was rather interesting conversation they had. Something about that the British ships got blown up in some harbor couple of miles away from here. Apparently that provoked some British soldiers and John Pitcairn 'finally moved his cowardly arse out of his pithole'.

Sounds to me like Connor was involved in it. Well, I gotta say, that guy was full of surprises.

I inwardly smiled to myself hearing that. It made me relieved to know what whatever that native was planning to do, everything was going his way.

oOoOoOo

"_Well I'll be damned you did it."_

"_That was quite a speech."_

"_Lies, all of it, I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us thus far…"_

"_And what of Pitcairn?"_

"_He's left Boston as I said he would, and set up camp in Moulton Hill. There's o good way to get at him- not with that maelstrom brewing down below. I suppose you could circle around a bit, or wait for us to thin their ranks."_

"_There's no time. I will have to chance direct approach."_

"_That's twice today you've proposed the impossible!"_

"_I see no other choice."_

"_That's cos you're mad as a march hare, son."_

"_I expect an apology on my return."_

oOoOoOo

More and more people were entering the tavern, gathering around the tables and taking seats, ordering their meal and beer, chatting, conversing and laughing merrily, like the could care less that a war was raging outside not far from Boston.

"Hey William, where does those beers go?!" I shouted, successfully balancing three beer mugs in my hands, while looking around.

"For the people sitting at the_ fenêtre_!" Molineux replied as he started to prepare the next beer.

It took me few seconds to remember that _fenêtre_ meant window in French. Spotting three people sitting there, I quickly strode toward the table, handed them their beer and left.

Fillan had already left, mumbling something about 'gotta earn my meals'. I can only imagine the things he meant with that. Sam and the others were still upstairs.

Since I had nothing to do, I offered to help out in the tavern. I have finished reading _Hamlet_ a long time ago (skipping lots of passages due not being able to understand what they were trying to say) and needed some distraction. I could badly go out and explore Boston on my own without recalling what happened the last two times.

Besides, I kind of promised Connor not to left Sam Adams side.

But I think both William Molineux and Stephane Chapheu are glad about all the help they could et, even though it's from someone who's got barely any experience in waitressing.

Ah well, there's always a first time for everything.

I returned to the bar, waiting for the next meal/beer to be delivered.

"This _bierre_ goes to that young man in the corner." William explained to me and pointed to said corner.

I nodded in understanding, took the beer and squeezed my eyes together to get a better look at the man looming in that corner. He was cut out from the rest of the crows, face covered by a tricorn hat, thought his clothes made me think that I might have seen him somewhere before.

Instantly my stomach started to feel like a raging roller coaster. Basically, I have a bad feeling about him.

Taking a deep breath I strode toward the table with the beer mug in my hand. "Your beer, sir." I announced and set the mug down in front of him.

Then I made a 360 degree turn in my own heels, ready to walk away, when suddenly that guy spoke up. "How was Lexington?"

Hearing Theo's voice made me want to smash the beer into his face. I turned back again and true enough, that bastard was sitting on the chair, smirking smugly.

Right, the last time I talked to him shit happened. So it would be wise to simply pretend I didn't know him and just walk away.

And that's what I did. I ignored him and walked back to William. Though I swore I heard the sound of the chair being pushed back and someone standing up, following me.

"Now now, is this how you greet and old friend?" came the amused question from Theo.

I bit my lip, chocking down the reply I wanted to fire at him, because I had the feeling that it was his intention to provoke me. Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction by talki-

"Go to hell and fuck yourself." I spat out.

That got me a surprised and slightly shocked face expression from William. I pointed over my shoulder at Theo, to which the French guy nodded in slight understanding. At least that's what I hope.

Theo stepped forward and put a coin onto the bar, holding up the beer to show that he paying for it, and then took a sip from it. He then reached it out for me, indicating that I could take a sip too. Instead of declining it I simply crossed my arms and glared daggers at him.

I like the smell of beer, but not the taste of it.

William, sensing that there were some sort of tension between me and Theo, suggested: "Charlie, why don't you take a break now? You have worked a lot, and I am grateful for that."

I opened my mouth to protest against that idea, because I'd rather keep working than talking to that douche again, but said douche was faster than I. "This is a wonderful idea, thank you sir!" and then he turned to me and said: "I'd like to go back into that small corner, so we can talk without being disturbed."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you again?"

"Because you have lots questions and well, you need me."

I raised an eyebrow at that somewhat arrogant reply from him. The first part was correct, but the latter one? I think I'm better off if I didn't even know him at all. That would have spared me a lot of trouble.

Letting out a defeated sigh, I gave in. "Fine. But make it quick."

We made our way back to the small table for two people in the corner far away from the rest and sat down, face to face.

For a while no one say anything. Theo sipped from his beer, and I pretended that watching the people at the table next to us were far more interesting than the conversation that was ahead of me. Well, it was at least fun to see how that one man was telling a story and making wild arm gestures to it. Then I glanced back to the blonde guy sitting in front of me, and saw that he still hadn't finished his beer.

Man, was he taking his time.

Finally Theo sat down the empty mug and stared at me with criticizing eyes, making me feel like I have done something wrong.

"What?" I asked rather rudely.

"You've cut your hair." Theo stated.

I rolled my eyes at that. "And?"

"I liked them better when they were longer."

Yeah me too, but I'm not going to say that out loud.

I breathed loudly through my nose and rubbed my forehead, trying to calm myself down. "Myriam." I suddenly rememberd.

"Yes, what about the huntress?" he inquired, but judging from his smirk he knew what I was about to ask.

"It was you who told her what happened to me and Adams."

"Indeed it was me." He confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because Connor needed to be informed of it so he could take actions, otherwise things wouldn't be how they are now in the other world."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell has got Connor to do with that now and what actions needed to be taken exactly? This all was just making me more and more confused.

"What's 'the other world'?" I demanded, remembering the last time Theo also said something about another world, when I asked him about my unwanted beauty sleep.

"Questions and more questions." Theo mocked and shook his hair "But isn't it better if some things are left unsaid, hidden in the dark?"

I opened my mouth to retort back, but then closed it again. At this point I had to agree with him, because most of the time I think it really is better if a person doesn't know everything in details. But then again, I was just dying from curiosity…

"Can you at least give me a small hint?" I inquired.

He thought about it, and then agreed to it. "Someone was trying to wake you up."

Someone was trying to wake me up? What's that supposed to mean? Obviously, if I was asleep for a year, I think it was naturally that Achilles or Connor would have tried to wake me up. That wasn't a great hint at all. Still I thought hard about it, trying to add this information to my unfinished puzzle picture, but couldn't find the correct spot for it.

Theo stood up with a satisfied smile, took off his tricorn hat and put it onto my head. It was a little bit too big for me, so it slipped off slightly, blocking my view. When I pushed the hat back to see again, that guy was gone again.

Well, I should have known something like this was going to happen. On the positive side, I have a tricorn hat now, like Captain Jack Sparrow.

Taking the empty beer mug I sulked back to the bar, were William was polishing other glasses and mugs.

"_Ah bonne_, you're back Charlie. Can you please take this beer to the _monsieur_ sitting over there?" William said nodded at a table for two people next to the stairs.

An all too familiar man with a hat and big blue coat was sitting there, writing something into a black journal.

Well, shit.

oOoOoOo

"_Why… Why did you do this?" _

"_To protect Adams and Hancock- and those they serve. You meant to kill them-"_

"_Kill them? Are you mad? I wanted only to parlay. There was so much to discuss. To explain… But you've put an end to that now."_

"_If you speak true then I will carry your last words to them."_

"_They must lay down their arms. They must stop this war!"_

"_Why them and not the Redcoats?"_

"_Do you not think we asked the same questions of the British? These things take time. And it would have succeeded, had you let my play my part."_

"_The part of the puppeteer."_

"_Better we hold the string than another."_

"_No. The strings should be severed. All should be free."_

"_And we should live forever on castles in the sky. You wield your blade like a man, but your mouth like a child. And more will die now because of that…"_

"_It is better to have faith in something, than none at all…"_

oOo

"_General Putnam."_

"_You live!"_

"_The same cannot be said for Pitcairn."_

"_Well done, I suppose. But it matters little now. I'm ordering a full retreat. We have lost too many in exchange for too little. If the Tories want this hill so badly, let them have it. Boston is the true prize."_

"_We have a bigger problem."_

"_What do you mean? … This can't be right. It says they plan to murder Washington!"_

oOo

_Day 550_

_I'm sure that man recognized me from in the bookstore before; he didn't let it show though. When I took another glimpse at his face, I could swore that I have seen this face somewhere before. Furthermore, I even have the feeling that I've… Met him before too. He sat at the table next to the stairs the whole time, writing something into that journal of his. Few hours later some people stormed into the tavern, announcing that John Pitcairn was dead. News surely travels fast, I thought to myself. That man though stood up and stormed out of the tavern after he heard that. _


	15. Chapter XIV

**Guilty as charged**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter XIV

_Day 622_

_It's been almost two months since Connor killed John Pitcairn and since the last time I saw that man from the bookstore. I recently found out that he was actually a Templar master, and also Connor's father. Achilles enlightened me about that mysterious man by telling me to go to the basement and showed me the painting of the Templars residing in America. Now I know how most of them looked like._

_Connor and Norris also retrieved Achilles old Assassin robe from a cave. It looked a bit different from Connor's. _

oOoOoOo

"_Blaukraut bleibt Blaukraut und Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid_."

"_Blaukraut bleibt Brau-"_

"No, it's _Blaukrau_t!" I yelled, correcting Connor for what seemed to me the millionth time.

In case you want to know, I'm teaching him few tongue twisters. I have no idea if they existed in the 18th century yet, but I thought it would be fun to practice it, or simply teach the assassin few.

Unfortunately I didn't know any tongue twisters in English, so instead I'm teaching him the one I knew in German. Until now we haven't made any real progress.

"People would so make fun of your accent if you're speaking German." I pointed out to Connor, making him giving me a dirty look. Actually that wasn't true what I said. With 'people' I simply meant myself and my friends.

"I would like to see you trying to speak my people's language." The assassin challenged me.

I raised an eyebrow rather unimpressed, replying cheekily: "Talk to me again if you have successfully learned Polish." I mean, have you ever looked at the Polish grammar? I think I even saw a word once where there was absolutely no vowel in it!"

The familiar sound of slow footsteps and the clacking sound of a cane entered the room. Both of us turned our head around to meet Achilles.

The old man walked toward us kiddies and sat down on a chair, joining our oh-so-interesting conversation. "How did you learn so many languages?"

I shrugged my shoulders casually at that question. "School, friends, living in different countries and stuff. But I don't really give my best at mastering them."

Usually the first thing I do when I start to learn a new language is to get familiar with their swear words. They are far more useful than those typical 'Hello', 'How are you' and 'See you later'. When you've memorized lots of swear words and curses, you can call people names without them really understanding anything. Unless they know the same language.

Achilles nodded and then turned his attention to Connor. "Tell me. How did you learn to speak English so well."

Hm, I'd like to know that too.

"My mother insisted on teaching me, claimed I would have needed it one day." He responded, and then went into a thinking silence, before muttering "I wonder if she knew what was to come."

I rested my chin on my hand and stared out of the window, my mind wandered to my own family. Connor lost his mom at a very young age, and he never really knew his father. I live with my mom and Austin lives with dad miles apart from us. Still we made sure to visit each other as much as possible? How were they doing now? Does mom now that I'm not in America 2012 anymore? And Austin, I hope he had toned down that video game obsession of his.

"There's much of her in you." That was the last thing I heard from Achilles before he stood up and walked out of the study room.

I peered over to Connor, who looked like he was in his own little world, hands balled into a fist. What kind of person was his mom? Either way, she had done a good job in raising Connor. I mean, just look at how tall he was! He could pass on as the Native version of Thor, with that tomahawk of his.

How did his mom met his dad anyway? Is she was associated with the Assassin, and he was a Templar…

I tugged on his sleeve, interrupting his train of thoughts and requested: "Tell me a story."

Taken aback by my sudden request, he looked at me somewhat suspicious. "I don't know any."

"Oh come on," I complained rather childishly "you're a Native American, I'm sure you have one or two stories about spiritual things or some shit."

To be honest, I didn't know why I suddenly came up with that random question. Perhaps it was because I felt like I simply knew so little about Connor, and there was that urge inside me that told me to learn more about him.

The Native crossed his arms, leaned back into his chair, thinking hard.

After a few minutes, he still didn't come up with anything, making me wonder if anything had ever told him stories, myths or fairytales.

"Maybe I should start with one." I suggested and changed my sitting position to my favorite one: Back facing my tummy, arms resting on it. Pressing my lips into a thin line, I thought about all the tales I could tell. There were so many to pick from, but at the end I decided for the Norse myths, simply because they were wonderful.

"There was once a God names Loki who found out that his whole life was a lie…"

oOoOoOo

_Day 664_

_Already October and soon it's going to be my eighteenth birthday. Of course the others don't know that, I didn't want to bother them with this. It's probably going to be the loneliest birthday I'll ever have._

_Norris is trying to woo Myriam and it's like watching a soap opera from the 18__th__ century._

oOo

"_Norris."_

"_You know Myriam?"_

"_Of course."_

"_What does she like? I want to give her a gift."_

"_I really do not know…"_

"_Alright."_

"_Let me call on Charlie. She may be of service."_

oOo

"_Charlie."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need an advice. For Norris."_

"_Lemme guess. He's crushing on Myriam but doesn't know how to woo her?"_

"… _I did not understand what you said, but I believe you understood what is going one."_

"_Yes, I do. Just so you know, you're asking someone who still believes boys have got cooties."_

"_Cooties?"_

"_Ask Prudence."_

oOo

"_Prudence."_

"_Good day Connor."_

"_Norris is trying to- court… A woman. What do –you- woman, like… In terms of gifts."_

"_A nice bunch of wild flowers always brightens my day. Who is it Norris fancies?"_

"_Best not say for now."_

"_Fair enough. Best ones are atop the bluff to the North West. A bit tricky to get to but they grow large and healthy in the full sun."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Oh and Prudence?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are 'cooties'?"_

oOoOoOo

"A bunch of wild flowers?" I repeated for the third time.

With each time, Connor seemed to be less sure that a bunch of flowers was a good gift idea. And that's not even _his_ problem. I mean, Norris was the one who's going to hand the flowers over to Myriam. Connor simply retrieved them for him.

Which was really nice from him, but coward from Norris, by the way.

I was sitting crossed-legged on the wooden floor of the manor library, half of the books from the shelf piled up next to me, forming what would look like a wall from far away.

"Do not women like flowers?"

"Depends on who." I replied and put some books back into the shelf. One thing I could not stand was when books weren't sorted neatly. The books from this library were put in the shelf in random order, some of them even stapled on the floor. I had to watch out where I was going, to make sure I didn't knock anything over.

"You think of it a bad idea?" Connor sounded concerned.

"It's not a _bad_ idea, it's just…" I trailed off and searched for the correct words to describe what I thought about a flowers as a gift. "_Gipfel der Banalität_. Literally translated it means 'the mountain top of banality'."

Connor walked over to me, taking each step carefully to make sure he didn't accidentally step on the books, and then sat down next to me, legs also crossed. It made me wonder if he could actually to the lotus position.

"Do you believe Myriam will like this gift?" He finally dared to ask.

I rolled my eyes at that question and continued reading few passages of the book, and then put them on the pile of I-may-or-may-not-read-them-later books.

Jesus, it sounded like _he_ was trying to woo Myriam, and not Norris. And that thought made me a little bit annoyed, somehow.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

The Native nodded instantly.

"No."

"No?" he repeated, shocked.

"No. Myriam doesn't look like the type of woman who likes flowers. She may act like she likes them, but that doesn't mean she really does."

"But then she would say it." Connor argued.

I snorted at that. "Of course not. We don't say those things straight out, we usually wait until the guy notices it." Well, that's what I at least do. I hope it applied to other girls too.

"Why?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, trying my best not to snap at him. Oh man, it's like trying to explain to him how stoichiometry works. "It's just like when people ask a woman how she is, and she replies with a simple 'fine'. It basically means the opposite. Or, when she wishes you to have fun, it really means she hopes you have a _horrible _time without her. I can't really explain that, it's just how we tick."

Connor seemed to think hard about what I quoted indirectly from Tumblr, and then came to the conclusion: "Women are complicated."

As a still growing up female teenager, I felt slightly offended at what he said, and countered back: "_You're_ complicated." And then picked up another book, opened it and flipped through the pages.

I grinned when I heard him muttering something about 'I'll never understand women' and put the book back into the shelf in alphabetic orders.

"What do _you_ like- in term of gifts?" Suddenly came from Connor.

I looked up from my book and knitted my eyebrows. Good question. What do I like? Well, usually I always got what I wish, so there wasn't really anything I liked or wanted. So I simply answered his question with a lame 'I don't know'.

Speaking of gifts, my eighteenths birthday was coming soon. Truth to be told, I don't feel like eighteen at all. In fact I'm still pretty sure I'm sixteen.

Wow, under normal circumstances I would have graduated already and should start college soon.

The sinking feeling in my stomach started again, though I ignored it as best as I could and return to sort the books out.

oOoOoOo

_Day 703_

_Today came the news from Prudence that she's pregnant. Connor and I immediately went to Boston to look for a certain Doctor Lyle, and now the Homestead community has got a doctor too._

oOo

"_It is a… pretty high place."_

"_Well, analyzed."_

"_And why are we here?"_

"_We are going to jump down."_

"… _Are you fucking kidding me, I'm not jumping off this shit, Connor."_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_Yeah, duh. And don't even think abo- AAAAAAAH"_

"… _See, it was not that bad."_

"… _Someone's going to punch you in the face one day."_

"…"

"_I hope I'm there to watch."_

oOo

"_Do we really have to stay the night at an inn? Can't we like, travel at night and arrive in the morning?"_

"_It is dangerous to travel at night. Wild animals might target us."_

"_C'mon, I swear I won't annoy you or anything."_

"_No, we are going to stay at an inn, and that's final."_

"_Fine, okay. Have it your way."_

oOo

"_Hi hey. I'm staying the night here, and I was wondering if you have a bowl and hot water… No no, it doesn't have to be clean… The bowl? Oh, just big enough to fit a hand into it… Thank you very much."_

oOo

"… _Slept tight?"_

"…"

"_Thought so."_

oOoOoOo

The letter lied open next to me on the grass, my journal placed on it so it won't get blown away by the wind.

Alright, there was barely any wind. It's spring- summer 1776 and I'm sitting on a rock behind the manor, looking at the harbor, where usually the _Aquila_ was supposed to be. Few weeks ago Connor decided to take her out, much to Faulkner's joy. Now joy for me there because I got left behind. Though I literally laughed my ass off when Connor stepped out of his room fully in his Captain attire.

They haven't returned yet.

What have I been up to in the last few months? Well, taking photos when I had the chance, updating my journal occasionally (once a in six months maybe), reading books, doing some chores, and listening to Connor and Achille's bickering.

I recently found out that Achilles had a wide and a son once. After my constant begging he finally told me how he met his wife. Turns out his son was named Connor, much to my surprise. I always thought Achilles was just someone who preferred to live alone, but in reality he didn't know what to do after he lost everything that meant so much to him.

When he asked me what I planned to do for my future, I simply replied that I'd be too busy being a big rebel to be married, to which he simply shook his head, muttering something about 'Connor's gonna to have lot of problems handling me'.

My question was what Connor had to with my future at all.

Either way, three days ago I received a letter from Benjamin Tallmadge. Surprise surprise. The first three hours after opening the letter were spent with turning the paper to the left, right and upside down, trying to decode that damn cursive handwriting.

If Connor was here, he'd so give me a weird look for just watching me reading a letter. Guess it's my luck he's away on another adventure on the open sea.

Benjamin Tallmadge requested me to come over to New York City, claiming 'they' needed 'someone who knew the German language well enough to translate something of very importance'. It made me wonder why he couldn't have asked someone else, but I'm not complaining about this invitation.

In fact, I think New York City would be a good change from the Homestead and/or Boston. Besides, I always wanted to know how it looked like in the 18th century. As far as I know, in this time New York City was already one of the biggest cities, and it used to be called New Amsterdam

In my opinion, they should have totally kept that name.

Transport wasn't something I needed to worry about. At least that's what Tallmadge assured to me in his letter, saying he prepared someone who would bring me to New York City. All I had to do was to meet that guy in the frontier.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face, stood up and walked back to the manor, preparing myself for a trip to New York City.

oOoOoOo

_New York, New York! What the hell of a city!_

Of course there weren't any tall skyscrapers, the typical yellow cab driving around, or Spiderman swinging around the buildings. In fact, it looked like Boston, but at the same time it had a different… Atmophere.

Unimagineable that in few centuries it will become one of the world's famous metropolis. Where is the exact location of Times Square?

As I looked around me, Fillan McCarthy popped up beside me, offering me his left arm in a mock-gentleman way. "Shall we be off, my lady?"

I stared at his arm and then back at his face, pretending to be thinking hard about this, then shook my head and walked off.

I had no idea where we had to go. Fillan, as part of the Brotherhood, was send to bring me to New York and to make sure that nothing bad will happen to me.

I give myself three hours before trouble comes and gets me.

We walked through the crowded streets. I made sure to always be near McCarthy and he made sure I didn't stop walking and ogled over something that sparked my interest.

Even though people are all the same, I couldn't help but always pick out something new form just watching them. At one point I could have sworn I saw a really familiar hat and coat from far away, but then dismissed that thought, thinking it probably belonged to some rich dude or someone like that.

We stopped in front of a tailor's shop. Pretty dressed were shown at the window, with the fitting fancy hat attached to it. Stepping inside, the first thing I saw were all the different fabric rolls sorted on a shelf, standing at the wall fully storage.

It was warm and stuffy inside; making me wish air conditioners were already invented.

"What are we supposed to do here?" I asked, noticing that the shop owner or a worker weren't present at all.

Fillan walked over to the counter, pressed the bell a few times and then waited. Few seconds passed and a door opened. A man in his early fifties walked out.

Putting on his glasses, he looked at us and inquired: "What can I do for you?"

The Robber grabbed into his pocket and took out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to the man. The elder man cleaned his glasses with a napkin before reading carefully what was written on He then let out a sigh and opened the door form where he came and gestures us to follow him.

It made me wonder what was written on the paper. This situation somehow reminded me of that one episode from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, were Zuko and Iroh were hiding in the Earth Kingdom and Iroh was a member of a secrets Louts organization or something like that.

Behind the door was a storage room. Puppets were propped up against a wall, being used to wear to show the dresses and coats the tailor cuts. Most of them were half finished, lacking another sleeve, or needed some fixes.

I used to think that dresses, especially those from the 18th century one, were horrible. But now seeing one of those handcrafted and designed dresses made me want to wear one too. Just for fun, to see how it felt like to be a woman from the past.

Somewhere in the back of the room in a small corner stood a round table with two people sitting there, socializing and drinking tea. I recognized the one on the left as Benjamin Tallmadge. He took a sip form his tea and then set down the cup, stood up to greet me and Fillan.

"Hello, Miss Allen. I see you made it here safely." Benjamin greeted and then turned to Fillan. "Thank you for escorting her to New York."

"Everything for the Brotherhood." The Robber replied and leaned against the wall

The other guy also took a sip form his tea and remarked: "This is where your loyalty lies."

At the sound of his voice I widened my eyes in big surprise, thought it went unnoticed by the others.

Oh no, please, everything but just not _him_.

Sensing what I was thinking, Theo set down his tea cup and got up from his chair.

Benjamin Tallmadge cleared his throat and introduced me to Theo, even though that wasn't necessary at all, since we already knew each other. But of course he couldn't know that.

"Miss Allen, this is Theodore Nott. His family was killed by Templars, and he's also one of us."

I tried my best not to let out a nasty snort at that statement. Instead I shook Theo's hand, pretending not to know him. It seems like that's all I do every time I see him aain.

And I can't believe he really names himself after one of J. 's character. Also, there was no 'us' between me and him or Tallmadge or anyone else.

Well, if that jerk was here, then it means trouble will sure follow. And now even an hour has passed!

"Uhm, so what am I supposed to do?" I finally asked, remembering that Benjamin mentioned that my help was required. At the same time I was trying to avoid any further conversation with Theo.

"We have recently uncovered an act of counterfeiting." Tallmadge explained and started to pace back and forth in the room "Theodore managed to find some letters that contained more information about it."

"But you can't understand a word because it's written in German?" I threw my own penny into it.

Hearing that Tallmadge stopped pacing around and gave me a strange look. "Why should it be written in German?"

At that I raised an eyebrow and pointed out: "You… Said in your letter that you needed someone who speaks German to translate something of importance."

The more I talk the more confused Tallmadge became, and I had the feeling that it wasn't actually him who wrote the letter to me. I turned my body slightly over to the right to look at Theo, like he could provide an answer for this mess, which he actually did.

Getting up from his chair, he sauntered over to us. "I have allowed myself a small jest in this letter. Miss Allen, we –I- need you to help me sort out the letter and write out the most important facts in it, since it's a whole batch of letters. This is something you are capable to do, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied rather disappointed, having to think of school again. Reading a long text, writing out the most important stuff and then try to summarize everything.

And they couldn't find someone else to do that for them? I mean, I had troubles with reading that letter Benjamin, or Theo, send me, how am I supposed to read other letters? That would take me ages. I can only imagine Theo was the one who actually wrote the invitation.

I sighed and pulled out a chair and sat down. Well, I am already in New York and I don't feel like going back to the Homestead. "When can we start?"

"After you get changed." Was the reply from Theo.

I furrowed my brows in confusion at that, not understanding what he meant. What was wrong with the clothes I am wearing now? But then it hit me. I was in a tailor's shop, surrounding by all different kind of clothes. He wanted to me get changed into a dress.

I thought about it for a short while and then grinned.

Why not?

oOoOoOo

"_Back from your trip, Connor?"_

"_Yes. Where is Charlie."_

"_It's nice to see how you ask about her first."_

"_Achilles…"_

"_She's not here."_

"_I can see that."_

"_She's in New York. Some people requested her aid, and she agreed to help them."_

"_When is she coming back?"_

"_That I cannot say. But instead of worrying about her whereabouts, you should concentrate on hunting down the Templars._

"… _Yes, old man."_

* * *

**__yeah, not much to say, except i got roped into the Les Mis fandom and HOLY SHIT I WANNA WRITE AN ASSASSIN LES MIS CROSSOVER FIC LIKE REALLY BAD**

**ahem.**

**other than that, i got roped into the the doctor who fandom too. I'll never look at statued the same EVER AGAIN.**


	16. Chapter XV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Charlie Allen**

* * *

Chapter XV

"_Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief."_

"_Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it."_

"_Nor anymore, my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man –And I aim to help you catch him."_

"_How?"_

"_I'll explain on the way. You and I are going to New York. Miss Allen is there too. I send her an invitation and she arrived there just yesterday."_

"_Don't worry about her, she's fine. Quite a… Different kind of woman you have, I must say."_

"_She is not my woman, she is her own person. And she is still a child."_

"_If you say so…"_

oOo

"_So what is your stake in all this?"_

"_Same as yours. Peace. Stability. A land in which all might live side by side- Free and equal."_

"_Why not join the Brotherhood, then?"_

"_My father was an Assassin. Quite good at his job, too, as I understand it. But… I hope to have children some day. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So I choose to live in one."_

"_I understand."_

"_I still contribute as I can. It's why we're here now."_

"_What can you tell me of Thomas Hickey?"_

"_He has been running a counterfeiting ring in the city. Locate the source of his operation, and we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the Commander if he is in prison."_

"_Do you know where he is?"_

"_Not exactly. But I have an idea where we can begin the search."_

oOoOoOo

After spending the night at an inn and getting used to a dress (I can't feel my spin) Theo and I continued to sort out the letters. We were in the same backroom from the tailor's shop. Letters, paper and ink were spilled all over the table; the table-surface wasn't seeable anymore.

From what I have gathered, Thomas Hickey was responsible for the counterfeiting, along with his groupies.

Back to my first experience wearing a typical 18th century woman clothes.

Naturally, being the narrow-minded, teenage girl from the future, I had the biggest challenge by trying to get into the dress. Thankfully I received help from the tailor's wife.

Never in my life have I seen a real dragon before. But I know for sure the tailor's wife is one. She's tall as a cupboard, probably also bright as one, too. And when she opens her mouth just to say hello, it already sounded like she was yelling.

Compared to his wife, the shop owner looked like a gummi bear after a slimming work. Tiny, silent and barely noticeable.

Now back to the problem that was sitting in front of me: Theo. Also known as mystery guy, or the biggest asshole in the world. He of course sat on his chair rather comfortably, already reading through another letter and writing down few things.

"Well," He started, not even looking up from his paper "aren't you going to start working soon?"

Unwillingly I grabbed a blank piece of paper and a feather, tanked it into the bottle with ink and started to read the first letter. Though I gave up after reading the first ten words. I think I might even go blind by just looking at the handwriting.

"Something about this just stinks." I remarked.

Now Theo lifted up his head and stared at me quizzically. "The content of the letter?"

"No, you and the situations you keep dragging me into."

His face slowly morphed into an annoying smirk. "I think it is rather entertaining."

Entertaining? Was he serious? Watching Connor and Achilles arguing was entertaining. Giving Norris tips on how to woo Myriam was entertaining. Putting Connor's hand into warm water while he was asleep was entertaining. Watching me being stuck in the 18th century is definitely _not_ entertaining at all.

I felt how my heart started to beat a little bit faster. "So for you, this is just a- a game?"

Theo simply leaned back on his char and replied calmly, but also somewhat cold and cruelly: "Well, yes. After all, to 'her' we are just puppets attached to strings, playing our roles according to her written script. The whole world is a stage, after all."

I stopped writing and looked into his eyes. Steel-cold blue eyes, lifeless and lacking that living spark, like he could care less about anything in this world. Which he probably did.

My lips felt dry, still I tried to say something, even though it came out rather shaky. "And what is my… Role?"

The propped his two arms on the table, put his head on his hands and slightly leaned over to me, a playful and mocking smirk passing over his face. "Wouldn't you want to know that? You humans are always so curious, but at the end it always got you killed."

"I just want to go home- "I protested, but he quickly cut me off.

"Are you sure?"

That question totally threw me off guard, and got me into a thinking silence. A simple question, and yet it contained just so much power it really made a person reflect on their thought and actions. Did I wanted to go back home? Of course, after all that's where my real life and family was. But could I really just leave like this, after all I went through, and then live a normal life again, with all the knowledge about the Assassins and Templars? Granted it wasn't that much I knew, but enough to perhaps run into some future assassin and/or templars and then being in trouble again.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and gripped the feather, thinking about something smart I could reply.

"See," Theo stated "you don't even know what you want to do. In the end you'll just be playing your role without any meaning. At least here you have a larger ro-"

In quick and swift motion I grabbed the ink and spilled it all over his face. His blond hair was now tainted black, surprise written all over his face. I stood there, panting heavily.

He put his hand over his mouth, his body shaking slightly. It was like he was trying to suppress something, but then he couldn't contain it any longer and erupted into a laughing fit.

Not wanting to deal with this bullshit any longer, I simply got out of the backroom and stomped out of the tailor's shop as fast as I could.

Lucky for me that people weren't staring at me for walking in a fast speed. Before I knew, tears were falling down my face. I quickly whipped them away, cursing myself for being so sensible and weak.

I hate to cry. I hate what that asshole said, I hate this revolutionary war, I hate history and I hate myself for not even knowing what to do. Looking up at the sky, I saw that dark grey clouds were heading to New York, meaning it may be raining any time. The perfect weather for how I feel right now. Perhaps I should let myself get struck by a lightning, hoping it will magically bring me back to my own time.

Of course this is, as Robert Faulkner would say, a fool's errand.

After a while, when I thought I's have calmed down somehow, I stopped walking and looked around myself.

Well, shit.

I have absolutely no idea where I am right now. I made a full 360 degree turn around myself, to make sure that there wasn't at least something I'd recognized and that would help me to know where I am now.

No luck.

Guess there are three options now:

I simply continue walking and hope I will somehow find my way back

I will ask someone for directions

Sit down on that inviting-looking bench over there, hoping someone I know will find me.

Okay, option one is stupid. The more I walk the more lost I will get. Option two, well, I don't realy like to talk to strangers, so no. Option three is it then.

I spotted a bench not being occupied by anybody and made my way toward it. Sitting down it gave me a good view on the shops and buildings opposite of me, and a good look into that small alleyway between the buildings. It looked like the kind of place people would sell drugs and smoke mushrooms.

Now that I was on my own, I gathered all my thoughts together and recapped few things. So, Theo babbles something about roles. And 'her' script. But who was 'she'? Juno? I didn't have any dream encounters with her anymore after that one time, so I actually thought maybe it really just was some stupid dream. Still, it was unnerving. What the hell was this bitch planning?

And why is Theo here? What is his role? Obviously he's not, well, human. I think.

One second thought, I don't really want to know who or what he was exactly. In fact, I don't want to see his ugly ass face ever again for the rest of my life. But at the same time, I knew that he was kind of my only ticket back home. I don't know why I thought this way.

Letting out a shaky sigh, I stretched my legs, until my shoes were showing out of the dress. I refused to wear high heels because I couldn't even walk five steps in them without tripping flat on my face.

What now? Should I just keep sitting here and storing holes into the air? Yeah, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do.

Out of sheer boredom, I silently began to sing a song to myself, tapping one foot to the rhythm that of course only I could hear in my head.

_When I wake up/The dream isn't done/I wanna see your face and know I've made it home/If nothing is true/What more can I do/I am still painting flowers for you_

True story. Waking up every day, hoping it was just a dream but still realizing that this was the reality now.

Hm, I wonder how Connor was doing right now. Was he still out with the _Aquila_?

Somehow I miss his presence right now. Has he ever been to New York before? I remember he said Boston was the first big city he had ever visited. I'm sure that even now New York was bigger than Boston. Of course compared to the New York City and Boston I knew those two towns were nothing.

"Miss Allen?" Someone said "What are you doing here?"

I turned to the source of the voice and saw Benjamin Tallmadge standing next to the bench with another guy. I bet Tallmadge was surprised to see me here, instead of sitting in that room with Theo, going through some letters.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied: "Having philosophical conversations with myself in my head."

At that both men looked at themselves, probably thinking something like 'What the hell is she talking about'.

Who was that other guy anyway?

Sensing that I was thinking, Benjamin cleared his throat. "Miss Allen, this is my friend, Nathan Hale."

At first I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, feeling like I have heard that name somewhere before, but then my face lit up. "Oh yeah, Mr. Tallmadge told me a lot about you. That you were teacher and stuff like that. I'm Charlie Allen."

I stood up from the bench and shook hands with Nathan Hale. Well, I wanted to shake hands with him, but I forgot that this was the 18th century. Instead of a handshake I received a hand kiss.

I'll never get used to it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Allen." Nathan Hale said and offered me a smile.

Hm, he didn't look old at all. When Benjamin said teacher, I thought Hale would be at least thirty something years old. But he looked like in his late teen. Was his dad in the Brotherhood too?

"Miss Allen," Benjamin cut in "Connor is here in New York too."

Oh okay.

"We are currently trying to locate the hiding of the counterfeiters. It may take some time, and I have some other business to attend."

Basically he has to leave now. A bit sad that I was going to be left alone again, I responded: "I understand. If you don't mind, I don't want to go back yet."

"No problem." Tallmadge said and then walked away.

I watched him disappearing into the crowds, but then realized that he left alone, meaning his friend was still somewhere around. True enough, when I looked to my left, Nathan Hale stood there, like he was waiting for me or something like that.

Still, just to be sure, I asked: "Are you waiting for someone?"

"What, oh no." He assured and straightened his jacket "I just thought you could use some company."

Well, that's nice. I really could use some company right now. Putting on a smile, I then suggested that since we both didn't know New York, we could take a walk and chat a bit.

Just like I've thought, Nathan Hale was a young man by the age of twenty. Before serving in the continental army he worked as a teacher. My favorite part of his life story was he supported the women education, so back in his home town he used to arrange morning lessons for 'young ladies of my age'.

I didn't tell much about me though, and much to my fortune he didn't ask about me a lot either, meaning I didn't have to come up with some lies or lame excuses.

We kept walking through the streets of New York, without any real destination. And for the frist itme today, I felt slightly better. Some time later, when Nathan told me about the Knowlton Rangers, my mind unintentionally wandered to Connor.

So he was here in New York too, which means that Templars were possibly here too. But Tallmadge said something about counterfeiting. Does this mean the Templars were perhaps behind this all?

Why doesn't it surprise me that Theo intended to bring me to New York.

Screams and people yelling could be heard behind us. Curious what the source was, I turned around, to see what was happening. A guy was speeding toward us screaming something along 'Get outta my way!'. Unfortunately I didn't step aside on time, so I got pushed away.

"Hey!" I yelled after him, but of course that asshole couldn't hear me. Nathan Hale helped me to get up, inquiring if I was alright, to which I simply flipped the bird to that guy who pushed me away.

Looks like to me he was running away from something. Or someone, as suddenly a strangely familiar white clothed hooded man, equipped with all sort of weapons rushed passed us, also pushing people away.

Well, fuck me.

Without really thinking about my next action, I ran after Connor. I heard Nathan Hale telling me to wait, but if course I didn't listen to his words and tried not to lose the assassin from my sight,

Damn they were fast. And I was slowly getting out of breath. That corset in the dress wasn't helping me at all. Regardless I tried to endure this run and simply imagined that Slenderman was after me and I was running for my life.

I didn't know why I was chasing after Connor. I could have simply waited for him, because sooner or later we'll see each other again, no choice there. So why am I so desperate to run after him? Also, I bet he's chasing after a Templar. Which automatically means I'm running straight into trouble.

Why the hell am I still going after him?

_Because that's a part of your role._

Finally I slowed down and stopped, gasping for air. Leaning against a wall, I sank down and kneed there on the ground. I'm running after Connor because that's a part of my role? To chase after him like a lost puppy? That's what I heard in my mind. Though it didn't sound like it came form me. Maybe I am being manipulated right now. Or maybe I really am a puppet, attached to string, being controlled by someone.

Was I really this weak and pathetic that I already started to believe what Theo told me?

Apparently yes.

I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of those evil thoughts and then stood up, looking around me. That chase after Connor led me into a small alleyway. It wasn't shone by the sun, leaving it a bit lifeless. A cold wind blew, making me shiver. At least there was an exit nearby.

I walked out of the alleyway and saw Connor straight away. Though it looked like he was in trouble. The man he chased after and he were talking to two soldiers. And it didn't look like they were having a nice chat at all.

"Quiet! What are the charges?" Came from Connor rather annoyed.

Sounds to me like they got arrested. Which is totally not a good thing. I heard how one of the soldier replied with 'counterfeiting', and then it automatically made click in my head.

I knew what was going on, and I'm sure it's not good if Connor got send into a prison. Better do something now.

I planned to walk over to them and try to save that Native's ass, but before I could even fully step out of the alleyway, someone grabbed me around my neck, locking me into a death grip. One hand covered my mouth, to prevent me from screaming. A knife was being hold at my neck. It looked like the knife was coming out of the sleeve.

But that wasn't the point. Point was that I'm currently in a really shitty situation. And I have the feeling that this guy was a buddy from that counterfeiting guy.

"You do anything reckless and I won't hesitate to cut your neck open." A smooth British-accented voice warned me in a whisper tone.

My heart raced, and I tried to calm down, though it was hard when someone was pointing something sharp at you. We stayed in this position for what seemed to be like an eternity. I had no idea what was happening there with Connor, but judging by the sound I guess someone got knocked out.

The man didn't release me until he was sure they went away. Even after that, he kept a death grip on my upper arm. Wincing slightly at the tight grip I turned around to see who my kidnapper was, and regretted it instantly.

I stood almost face to face with Connor's dad, aka the Templar Grand Master. It's the first time I see him from this close, and really, Connor looked a lot like his dad.

"I believe we have already met before, in Boston." He started.

"Uh no." I lied "I don't think so…"

He gave me an unimpressed face expression. "Oh really? I don't think there are lot of people with two different eye colors."

Immediately I used my free hand to cover up on eye, although it was pretty much useless now. "What do you want from me?" I stuttered out shakily, fearing the worst for my life.

"You are associated with that assassin." The Grand Master concluded.

"Not really…"

"But you tried to help him. That is proof enough."

"Well, unlike you I don't want my friend to stay in prison for the rest of his life." I snapped, suddenly gaining the courage to be bitchy.

"He won't be staying there for all too long. And you're coming with me now." He pulled me along deeper into the alleyway. I tried my best to resist him, but it was an useless attempt, since he was a lot stronger than I.

"Hey, let me go!" I started to shout loudly.

The templar released his hold. I thought I could use this chance to escape, but of course I overestimated myself, and the next thing I knew, I was up against the brick wall, with a blade pointed against my throat again.

"Didn't I tell you to be silent before?" He hissed out.

I didn't utter a word out; I simply leaned back more against the wall, hoping I could somehow disappear through it and then run away. Moments like this I wish I had taken my sword fighting lessons with Connor a little more serious and hadn't slacked off so often. Sure I wasn't a match for a Templar Grand Master, but at least I would have tried.

My wish to be rescued somehow got granted, more or less. No, I didn't gain some magic ability to walk through walls, but someone appeared behind the templar. Of course he sensed the presence behind him and quickly went into a defensive mode, pulling that blade away from me.

Leaning a bit to the side I tried to get a better view on who my knight in shining armor was, and was utterly surprised to see Theo.

From all the people I knew, Theo was the one who came to rescue me. Okay, he did say it was his mission to 'watch over me and make sure that nothing bad happened to me'. I don't know if I should cry of happiness or cry because someone I really loathed at the moment came to save my life.

Maybe I should just let myself get kidnapped.

Although Theo didn't look like someone who fights a lot or is even physically strong, he was a damn fast fighter. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed through the alleyway. They weren't using swords to fight, so I guessed it were small daggers they were using.

Technically I could use this situation to run the fuck away, but somehow I wanted to stay and just watch them fighting, although I could get hurt any moment. I then saw how Theo deflected another attack from the Templar with a dagger, both of them now trying to push one another away. The blonde guy then pulled another dagger out of his belt, and with one swift motion he stepped aside, making Connor's dad loose his balance for a short while. But it was long enough for him to pierce the dagger through that long coat of the templar into the ground.

Theo then quickly charged toward me and before I could even comprehend what was happening, he lifted me up and ran away, carrying me in bridal style.

Not knowing what to do now, I simply gripped his clothes, wanting to go home more and more.

oOoOoOo

"_Master Kenway, did you get that girl?" _

"_No Charles, but you were right, she is associated with the assassin."_

"_I'm sure she was that boy on that at Washington's speech."_

"_Did that boy had two different eye colors?"_

"_I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to him."_

"_You should have. As a Templar, it would be wise to always keep your eyes open."_

"_Yes, Master Kenway… Where is Thomas Hickey?"_

"_Arrested?"_

"_What? But we must carry out our plan to get rid of George Washington!"_

"_We will. But perhaps we should get him out of the prison first."_

oOoOoOo

The sky began to darken more as Theo and I stood on the top of a church looking over the roofs of New York.

I sat there against the wall, in a rather pathetic position: Knees together and arms resting on them, trying to process what just happened to me.

Was it really just fifteen minutes ago that I almost got kidnapped by none other than Connor's dad? My heart started to pound faster at the thought, a knot formed in my throat, but I tried to choke it down.

I didn't want to cry, not in front of Theo, even though he just saved my life.

None of us had said anything yet. There wasn't much to talk about. He provoked me and I spilled ink over him.

Theo casually leaned against the railing, face turned to the sky. Up this high the wind blew stronger, his blonde hair dancing along with it. There was a cut on his left cheek, which he probably got form the fight earlier. Although it was dark, his blue eyes could be seen crystal clear, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. It seemed like they were covered by a lenses that concealed any emotions.

Connor had brown eyes. Soft brown eyes that always reflected what he was feeling. He may not be the most talk active person you've ever met, but his little words meant a lot. Connor wasn't afraid to say what he was thinking, and sometimes it made him sound arrogant, but also naïve at the same. Still he was a cool guy.

Was he in the prison now? Will he ever get out? I know for sure that if he really was going to spend the rest of his life there, America will be doomed forever. But there was nothing I could do get him out there.

"You're thinking of that Native." Theo commented, not even once looking at me.

I knitted my eyebrows, angry that he always seemed to know everything. From the corner of my eyes I saw how Theo walked over to me and kneeled down so he was on my eye lever. I tried to avoid eye contact with him.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Putting his hand into a pocket, he took out something what looked like a box of Pocky sticks. The whole time I was thinking how unfair it was that he had food from home. It felt like he was making fun of me.

"You like Pocky's, don't you?" Theo offered me as he opened the box and then sat down next to me. I was thinking about moving away a little but from him, but that would have been really childish of me.

I muttered out a silent thank you and then took a huge bit from the stick, relishing the taste, and then took another bite. In no time I have finished it and quickly ate another, and then again another. The more I ate, the more I actually began to feel homesick, and before I knew it, I was crying again. And this time, I couldn't stop myself from it.

I felt an arm being put around my shoulders and then I was pulled to his side. Theo rubbed circles on my back, while I simply leaned more into him and let all my feelings and tears out.

It was already dark outside.

* * *

**yeah, shit happens here, and story is going to be on hiatus now because iron man 3 came out, and i plan to write a sequel to my other stories and i'm also currently in the process to rewrite chapters from my old stories... **


End file.
